<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ворон by Detector_Lecter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411523">Ворон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detector_Lecter/pseuds/Detector_Lecter'>Detector_Lecter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Маньяки, Описание мучений, Физические увечья, агнст, детектив, каннибализм, любовь, смерть второстепенных персонажей</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detector_Lecter/pseuds/Detector_Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек Кроуфорд ищет подражателя известного маньяка по кличке Ворон, уже двадцать лет сидящего за решёткой. Жертвы изувечены, ослеплены и психологически сломаны, после нахождения в плену и не помнят человека, который сделал это с ними. Он обращается к Уиллу Грэму, прося любой помощи и в первый же день понимает, что следствие с самого начала шло в неправильном направлении. </p><p>В этой работе будет любовная линия между Ганнибалом Лектером и Уиллом Грэмом, но она будет на уровне чувств и эмоций</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ганнибал Лектер / Уилл Грэм</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Джек Кроуфорд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здравствуйте, хм, Уилл Грэм, верно?</p>
<p>Услышав своё имя, Уилл кивнул, не поднимая головы и продолжая собирать бумаги со стола в свой портфель, даже не делая попыток взглянуть на собеседника. Он видел носы ботинок мужчины, остановившегося у его преподавательского стола, — это была дорогая и качественная обувь и, скорее всего, она не принадлежала ни одному из его студентов. Прошло около десяти секунд, прежде чем незнакомец громко прочистил горло, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, и Уилл бросил быстрый взгляд на настойчивого мужчину.</p>
<p>Это был высоченный негр с лицом грустного бульдога, широкий в плечах, в дорогом костюме, и весь его облик выражал уверенность и огромную власть, которой он, судя по всему, обладал. Уилл знал такой тип людей. Такие не приходят в его аудиторию, чтобы попросить совета или выразить благодарность за помощь в раскрытии какого-нибудь старого дела. Они приходят, чтобы что-то получить. В руках он довольно нервно сжимал огромную папку, его лицо было обманчиво приветливо, а в глазах промелькнули нетерпение и даже лёгкая злость, направленная на нелюдимого профайлера, который не спешил гнуть перед ним спину и смотреть ему в рот.</p>
<p>— Да, это я, — неохотно ответил Уилл, выключая проектор. — Вы что-то хотели?</p>
<p>— Да. Меня зовут Джек Кроуфорд. Я начальник…</p>
<p>— Я знаю, кто вы, — продолжая собираться, спокойно перебил его Уилл, сразу же вспомнив этого настойчивого негра. — Так что вам нужно?</p>
<p>С его гостя слетела уверенность, с которой он сюда пришёл, и он немного несмело положил перед Уиллом свою потрёпанную папку. Джек Кроуфорд привык работать в окружении своей команды и большого количества послушных солдатиков, имевшихся в его распоряжении и, видимо, давно не сталкивался с таким открытым пренебрежением к собственной персоне, поэтому на пару секунд он стал таким же неуверенным, как и сам Уилл Грэм.</p>
<p>— Понимаете, мистер Грэм, — вкрадчиво начал Джек, незатейливо толкая папку в сторону Уилла, — нам очень нужна ваша помощь.</p>
<p>Уиллу не нужно было смотреть на документы, чтобы понять, о ком речь. К нему приходили раз в полгода — всегда, когда Чесапикский Ворон отпускал или забирал себе новую жертву, но впервые к нему явился сам Джек Кроуфорд, и его будет не так просто отшить, как его подчинённых.</p>
<p>Игнорируя бумаги, Уилл обошёл стол, облокотился на него задницей, сложив руки на груди, и изобразил на лице вынужденный интерес.</p>
<p>— Случилось что-то необычное? — равнодушно спросил профайлер.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грэм…</p>
<p>— Уилл. Можно просто Уилл.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, Уилл, — воодушевлённо начал Джек, догадываясь, что профайлер готов его слушать, а не рыться в бумагах. — В Чикаго и Балтиморе нет ни одной живой души, которая не слышала бы о Чёрном Вороне и его подражателе. Наш город стал жертвой этой парочки маньяков, и мы просто обязаны его поймать. Позавчера мы нашли Кэрри Уотсон, пропавшую полгода назад, а вчера он забрал себе новую девушку. Этот порочный круг надо разорвать, все тюрьмы и клиники отказываются принимать Ворона к себе, и если бы не амбиции доктора Чилтона, то и нас бы это обошло. Я…</p>
<p>— Так что случилось на этот раз? — снова перебил его Уилл. — Почему вы пришли ко мне лично? Я уже пытался помочь с этим делом, давно, лет семь назад, но разве что-то изменилось? Появились какие-то зацепки?</p>
<p>— Нет, — раздражённо ответил Джек, и на его лице отчётливо проявилась ненависть. — Нет, вы же знаете, Уилл, он не оставляет следов. В этот раз он забрал племянницу нашего мэра, и меня заставляют привлечь всех, кого я считаю нужным. Мы просто обязаны найти её до того, как Потрошитель её ослепит.</p>
<p>— Племянница мэра? — обречённо покачал головой Уилл. — Да, на этот раз он погорячился. Десять лет прошло, может ему надоел Балтимор?</p>
<p>Джек обошёл профайлера, взял со стола папку и с силой впихнул её ему в руки.</p>
<p>— Племянница, — даже как-то весело сказал Кроуфорд, как будто радуясь такой удаче, — и теперь вы не можете отказать нам в помощи, если, конечно, не хотите потерять работу и продолжать жить в этом городе.</p>
<p>— Это что, угроза? — недовольно сказал Уилл, возвращаясь к столу и запихивая папку в свой портфель. — Если нет никаких новых улик и зацепок, я вряд ли смогу помочь.</p>
<p>— Всё что угодно, хоть малейшие намётки, они нам очень нужны. Двадцать лет, мистер Грэм. Двадцать. Он похищает и ослепляет по две девушки в год, отпуская их обратно искалеченными и изуродованными.</p>
<p>Уилл застегнул портфель и медленно пошёл в сторону выхода, задумчиво опустив голову. Кроуфорд бросился за ним, так и не поняв, согласился профайлер на сотрудничество или нет. Его шантаж был неумелым и бессмысленным, и они оба это понимали.</p>
<p>— Но ведь он забирает не только зрение, не так ли? — просто спросил Уилл, захлопывая дверь в аудиторию. — Он вырезает у них и часть органов. Одно лёгкое, одну почку, часть печени и даже аппендикс.</p>
<p>— Всё как и раньше, — поспешно кивнул Джек, — ничего не изменилось. Последняя девушка, мисс Уотсон, сейчас в больнице, с ней работают психологи, а Алана Блум вообще дежурит там круглосуточно. Девушка в шоке, как и все предыдущие. Мы не можем использовать гипноз, её мозг также изуродован, и она не может описать Потрошителя.</p>
<p>Уилл резко остановился, и Кроуфорд по инерции налетел на застывшего на месте профайлера.</p>
<p>— Прошло столько лет, а вы так и не выяснили, что он с ними делает? — поражённо спросил Уилл, сжимая портфель сильнее. — Как он умудряется разрушить им мозг так, что они видят Потрошителя перед глазами, но никак не могут его описать? Что они говорят?</p>
<p>— Ничего, Уилл. Кроме того, что это мужчина, больше они не могут сказать ни слова. Врачи говорят, это какие-то странные смеси, разрушающие левое полушарие. Те, что могут кое-как прийти в себя после похищения, стараются нам помочь, но просто не могут.</p>
<p>Уилл снова пошёл вперёд, и они вышли на улицу. Солнышко приветливо освещало автостоянку, пока они пробирались через парковку и искали машину профайлера. Джек шёл за ним, как привязанный, с надеждой наблюдая за неопрятным мужчиной, на которого он сейчас ставил всё.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, я снова посмотрю это дело, — сказал Уилл, останавливаясь у своей машины и бросая портфель на заднее сиденье, — но не могу обещать результат.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, мистер Грэм, всё что сможете, любая помощь.</p>
<p>— Пока не за что, — раздражённо дёрнул плечом Уилл, садясь и заводя машину. — Скажите, Джек, как давно вы сами работаете над этим делом?</p>
<p>— Мне передали его пять лет назад, — Кроуфорд облокотился на открытую дверцу автомобиля, и Уилл почти не видел его лица из-за слепящего солнца. — Я собрал лучшую команду, у меня есть почти неограниченные ресурсы, так что я окажу вам любую помощь и любое содействие.</p>
<p>— Правда? — заинтересованно спросил Уилл. — В прошлый раз мне не одобрили встречу с самим Вороном, хотя я пытался к нему пробиться. Мистер Лойс, который вёл потрошителя до вас, попытался, но доктор Чилтон так и не допустил меня к нему.</p>
<p>Джек громко усмехнулся, наклонился и навис над профайлером так близко, что тот не смог избежать его взгляда, и они впервые за встречу открыто посмотрели друг другу в глаза.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что теперь доктор Чилтон сможет меня остановить, — немного угрожающе прорычал Кроуфорд, протягивая руку и поправляя Уиллу очки. — Я не мистер Лойс, так что можете быть уверены: если вам понадобится встреча с Вороном, вы её получите.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, договорились, — просто ответил Уилл, отпихивая негра и пытаясь захлопнуть дверь. — Мне пора ехать, я позвоню вам сегодня же вечером, если найду что-то интересное или значимое.</p>
<p>Джек протянул Уиллу свою визитку, убедился, что тот положил её в карман, и только после этого отошёл в сторону, глядя, как профайлер покидает парковку.</p>
<p>Уилл Грэм добрался до дома уже затемно: он заезжал в магазин за продуктами и на заправку. Выпустив собак на улицу, он сразу же плеснул себе немного неразбавленного виски и плюхнулся в продавленное кресло.</p>
<p>Чем-то Джеку удалось его купить. Может, он был более настойчив, чем остальные, может, более целеустремлён и решителен, но Уиллу захотелось поработать с этим человеком. Он действительно внушал уважение, какое-то спокойствие и силу, даже, скорее, защиту, и слегка неуравновешенному профайлеру была по душе компания такого начальника. Мистер Лойс и вправду был слаб характером, отягощён моральными принципами, не позволил Уиллу побеседовать с Вороном и даже жертвами его подражателя, но Джек дал понять, что любая его просьба будет выполнена, и у него полностью развязаны руки.</p>
<p>Мысли о подражателе-потрошителе уже захватили его разум и, недолго думая, он вытащил увесистую папку и раскрыл её у себя на коленях.</p>
<p>Громкое дело о Чёрном Вороне и его поклоннике.</p>
<p>Сам Ворон, по имени Роберт Браун, уже двадцать лет как был пойман и сидел в психиатрической клинике для особо опасных преступников. Пять лет он похищал, убивал, потрошил и увечил девушек в Чикаго, пока его случайно не схватили при развешивании очередного тела.</p>
<p>Его жертвы всегда выглядели красиво и величественно. Уилл достал из папки фотографии работ Ворона и начал их рассматривать. Длинные красивые волосы, всегда чистые и даже часто уложенные в причёски, белое и всегда дорогое платье до колен, того, что внутри нет органов, не видно, девушки кажутся чистыми и невинными. Если бы не одно но… Глаза выжжены — там нет ничего, просто огромные зияющие почерневшие дыры с кровавыми потёками вокруг.</p>
<p>О самом Вороне почти ничего не было известно, кроме имени и возраста. Когда его взяли, ему было сорок шесть, значит, сейчас уже шестьдесят шесть, но всю информацию о себе он так и не выдал никому. Ни национальность, ни место рождения — ничего, и за двадцать лет он так и не раскрыл этой тайны. В его голосе отчётливо слышался акцент и довольно сильный, но это всё. Тогда, двадцать лет назад, когда его взяли, никто особо этим не интересовался. Роберт Браун сознался во всех своих преступлениях, гордо рассказывал обо всём, что делал с девушками, но то, что этот монстр был схвачен, заставило весь Чикаго вздохнуть с облегчением.</p>
<p>Но ненадолго. Его довольно быстро дотащили до суда, где признали невменяемым, и тут же заключили в психушку, где он за десять лет ни разу не покинул камеру. Но у него появился подражатель. Причём сразу же, почти мгновенно.</p>
<p>Первую жертву нового маньяка похитили прямо в день вынесения приговора. Сначала никто, конечно, ничего не заподозрил, но ровно через шесть месяцев на центральной улице Чикаго полицейские подобрали тихо идущую девушку в белом платье и с выжженными глазами.</p>
<p>Это было настоящим шоком для ФБР.</p>
<p>Девушку доставили в больницу, где смогли узнать, что же с ней произошло. Её продержали в плену полгода, где она жила в каком-то доме с мужчиной, который никогда с ней не разговаривал, а просто наблюдал за ней и за её состоянием. Смотрел за тем, как она отчаивалась, как переставала звать на помощь, как смирялась и постепенно становилась безразличной к своей судьбе. Он ухаживал за ней, мыл её и стриг ей ногти, но потом просто усыплял и делал то, что хотел.</p>
<p>Врачи так и не смогли определить то, чем он разрушал мозг этим девушкам, но, вернувшись домой, они теряли способность описать то, что видели. Сколько бы психологов с ними ни работало, они просто никак не могли найти нужных слов даже для того, чтобы назвать цвет волос подражателя.</p>
<p>Этот новый психопат действовал немного по-другому. В отличие от Ворона, он не убивал этих девушек, а лишь забирал те органы, без которых они могли какое-то время жить дальше. Одно лёгкое, одну почку, часть печени, аппендикс и роговицы глаз. Все эти органы были в списке для трансплантологии, и это была одна из самых чётких версий у следователей, пока не стала прослеживаться закономерность.</p>
<p>В тот же день когда потрошитель отпускал девушку, похищалась новая, которая появлялась также ровно через полгода и с такими же увечьями. Иногда он забирал кого-то на следующий день, но чаще всего в тот же. Десять лет Чикаго жил в ужасе, пока кто-то не подпалил больницу, где содержался Ворон, и самый тупой на свете доктор по имени Фредерик Чилтон не согласился принять этого заключённого к себе в Балтимор.</p>
<p>С того дня этот кошмар перебрался к ним в город.</p>
<p>Подражатель наплодил уже сорок жертв, которые в страхе доживали свои дни. Кто-то из них заканчивал жизнь самоубийством, кто-то умирал от потери органов. Была одна девушка, что прожила почти десять лет, но большинство из них умирали лет через пять-шесть. Четыре девушки реально поехали крышей и даже сами совершили какие-то безумства. Одна убила свою мать, другая подожгла дом, где при пожаре погибли люди, но остальные кое-как справлялись. Ах да, вот ещё одна, которая выбросилась из окна больничной палаты в тот же день, когда её нашли.</p>
<p>Уилл отложил бумаги и фотографии, решив не дочитывать список и причины смерти жертв нового потрошителя.</p>
<p>Ему пока не удалось узнать ничего нового. Папка была огромной, за двадцать лет там скопилось нереальное количество информации, но, как ни странно, он вдруг смог так ясно и так чётко увидеть жертв потрошителя, что на секунду ему стало страшно.</p>
<p>Ослеплённые, частично выпотрошенные, они хорошо и подробно видят перед собой маньяка, видят всё: его глаза, его лицо, его улыбку - но при этом не могут его описать. Они бьются в бессилии, они не могут от него отвернуться, они просто лезут в петлю, чтобы это прекратить.</p>
<p>Они остались в вечной темноте, где не видят перед собой никого, кроме него…</p>
<p>Только он…</p>
<p>Это просто какой-то нереальный вид садизма…</p>
<p>Уилл полез в карман, нашёл визитку Кроуфорда и быстро набрал его номер.</p>
<p>— Алло, Джек? Это Уилл Грэм. Да, что-то я нащупал, но мне всё-таки нужна ваша помощь. Я хочу встретиться с Робертом Брауном и как можно скорее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Доктор Чилтон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Уилл добился встречи с тем, кто так долго занимал его мысли )))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джек Кроуфорд действительно оказался не Грегори Лойсом, который мало верил в профайлеров и психологов, лелея себя надеждами, что подражателя, как и самого Ворона, они смогут схватить лишь случайно, а составление и поиск причин его поступков считал пустой тратой времени. Он вообще не уделял внимания Роберту Брауну, а был сосредоточен на уликах, просмотре камер, поиском связей между ослеплёнными девушками и именно поэтому потерял это дело.</p>
<p>Уже через час после звонка Уилла Джек отписался ему и назначил свидание с Вороном на следующий же день в полдень. Не ожидавший такой прыти Уилл всю ночь изучал беседы этого психопата со следователями, выводы психиатров и даже черновики книги, которую тот начал писать в камере, но слишком откровенные подробности сцен насилия и внезапно появившийся подражатель наложили вето на эту рукопись, во избежание появления новых и новых поклонников.</p>
<p>Читать протоколы двадцатилетней давности — это всё равно что смотреть, как в древности лечили зубы. Немного бросает в дрожь. Американская система правосудия всегда была далека от совершенства. Если дома был найден труп женщины, а у мужа нет точного алиби, то в девяноста процентах случаев его арестуют и попытаются посадить. Стоит найти у парня любовницу или страховку на жизнь умершей супруги, а, к слову, всё это есть почти у каждого второго гражданина, то бедняге уже не отвертеться. Логическая цепочка выстроена, и обвинители вцепятся в неё зубами, не обращая внимания ни на что другое.</p>
<p>Старый Ворон сидит уже двадцать лет, но до сих пор внушает такой страх и ужас, что попасть к нему практически нереально. В документах обозначен лишь неплохой интеллект, умение манипулировать и давить на собеседника, но предыдущая следственная группа не прорабатывала странную связь между ним и его подражателем, а вот Уилл её видел. Видел, но не мог объяснить. Мистер Лойс не обладал фантазией и не поверил Уиллу тогда, семь лет назад, когда он просил о встрече с Робертом Брауном, а Джек Кроуфорд ни о чём не спросил, а просто её организовал.</p>
<p>Несколько порций виски, почти бессонная ночь и огромная куча информации сделали своё дело, и под утро Уилл уже едва соображал, не в состоянии рассортировать свои мысли в правильном порядке. Незначительных подробностей было слишком много: повреждения и причины смерти девушек, остатки еды в их желудках, качество и марки дорогих платьев, родословная до седьмого колена и даже состояние их волос — видимо, следствию совсем нечем было заняться. Однако на некоторые интересующие его вопросы Уилл так и не смог найти ответов. Может, они и были где-то спрятаны, но за одну ночь перелопатить дело об убийствах пятнадцати девушек Ворона и попытаться связать их с сорока изувеченными его подражателем — да с этим не справился бы и весь отдел ФБР, возглавляемый Джеком Кроуфордом, не то что уж полусонный профайлер.</p>
<p>Утром он получил весьма предсказуемый отгул на работе и всё-таки смог подготовиться к встрече с легендарным маньяком. У него так и не было точных вопросов, не было определённого плана, но даже рассматривая старые документы, он смог увидеть те преступления и надеялся, что встреча с Вороном даст ему причины его поступков, на которые тогда, двадцать лет назад, никто особо не обращал внимания.</p>
<p>Он припарковался у клиники доктора Чилтона без пятнадцати двенадцать и, чтобы найти Джека, ему пришлось пробиваться через толпу народа. Раз в полгода, когда появлялась и исчезала очередная жертва потрошителя, здесь собирались озлобленные жители Балтимора, требующие казни Ворона, пытающиеся выловить Фредерика Чилтона, привёзшего это чудовище в их город, и неоднократно были чуть ли не открытые попытки облить бензином и сжечь клинику с остальными осуждёнными и всем персоналом в придачу.</p>
<p>Уилл с трудом пробился через полицейское ограждение, и то благодаря Кроуфорду, ожидающему его у ворот, и они попали на оккупированную территорию. Естественно, доктор Чилтон не встречал их на пороге, опасаясь за свою жизнь, и они ещё час пробивались внутрь, сдавая личные вещи и подтверждая свои личности.</p>
<p>При любых косых взглядах, грубости персонала или звуке запирающегося за ними засова, Уилл неосознанно вздрагивал, хотел он этого или нет, и Джек в этот момент всегда оказывался рядом и даже успокаивающе клал ему руку на плечо. Большой и спокойный негр, от которого открыто несло угрозой и защитой одновременно, действительно срабатывал как антидепрессант, и Уилл даже одёргивал себя, стараясь не жаться к нему поближе. Как в компьютерной игре, они, в конце концов, добрались до босса и попали в кабинет Фредерика Чилтона, растеряв половину того, что было у них с собой при входе.</p>
<p>Уставший от идиотских проверок Джек без рассусоливаний набросился на доктора, который в эти дни был уязвим, как никогда.</p>
<p>— Доктор Чилтон, — с порога зарычал Кроуфорд, раздражённо влетая в кабинет. — Что за странные указания? С меня сняли даже галстук и проверили нижнее бельё. Вы не знаете, кто мы и зачем сюда приехали?</p>
<p>Чилтон мгновенно встал из-за стола, состряпав виноватое выражение лица, но Уилл сразу понял, что тому совсем не жаль. Для того чтобы работать тюремщиком, необходим определённый склад ума: склонность к садизму в любой форме, наслаждение в принуждении или подчинении, равнодушие к окружающим или огромное себялюбие. Доктор Чилтон был слабым и по-своему жалким, и его неудачи в профессии и желание прославить своё имя любой ценой уже стоили двадцати Балтиморским девушкам зрения и здоровья. Почему-то сейчас Уилл был уверен, что эта тварь с наслаждением следила по камерам за тем, как охранники заставляют снимать брюки начальника следственного отдела ФБР и его запуганного спутника.</p>
<p>— Простите, мистер Кроуфорд, — обречённо развёл руками Чилтон, даже не скрывая улыбки, — правила одинаковы для всех.</p>
<p>— Даже для вас? Вы тоже проходите через это, чтобы попасть утром на работу?</p>
<p>— Нет, конечно, — покачал головой Фредерик, глядя на Джека, как на глупого дурачка, — но если я собираюсь посетить отделение особо опасных преступников, то да, я также подвергаюсь осмотру и оставляю на посту все вещи, внесённые в одобренный мною список.</p>
<p>Кроуфорд громко выпустил воздух из лёгких, и доктор Чилтон, бросив заинтересованный взгляд на Уилла, вальяжно вышел из-за стола и протянул ему руку для приветствия.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грэм, какая встреча, рад вас снова видеть, — всё так же добродушно сказал Чилтон и, так и не дождавшись ответного рукопожатия, спокойно спрятал руки в карманы. — Всё так же нелюдимы и неприветливы?</p>
<p>— Зато вы приветливы здесь за всех, — немного нервно ответил Уилл, ненавидя себя за свой страх перед докторами. — Мы почувствовали это с первых минут пребывания в этом заведении.</p>
<p>— Ну простите, пожалуйста, мистер Грэм, мне очень жаль, но процедуры проверки…</p>
<p>— Так, хватит этих идиотских танцев, — грубо перебил его Джек, как бы невзначай оттесняя доктора от Уилла и доставая из кармана смятую бумажку. — Вот разрешение для мистера Грэма на посещение Роберта Брауна, подписанное лично мэром. Прошу вас, мистер Чилтон…</p>
<p>— Доктор Чилтон, будьте любезны, — легко поправил его Фредди, забирая ордер и скрупулёзно вчитываясь в каждое слово.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, доктор Чилтон, простите, — покладисто улыбнулся Кроуфорд, продолжая напирать вперёд и совсем отгоняя эту гиену от профайлера. — У нас не так много времени, как кажется. Два дня назад подражатель забрал Миранду Блэк. Так мы, по крайней мере, предполагаем. Она — единственная девушка, подходящая по возрасту, пропавшая за эти дни. След ещё свежий, мы очень спешим, поэтому давайте не будем отнимать друг у друга время, мы и так его достаточно потеряли, пока пробирались к вам в кабинет.</p>
<p>Фредерик понимающе кивал, продолжая изучать бумагу и, оттеснённый к окну, вынужден был сесть обратно к себе за стол.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж, документы в порядке, — довольно сказал Чилтон, сверкнув глазками и доставая из ящика стола ещё какую-то папку. — Мистер Грэм, прошу вас, подойдите и внимательно ознакомьтесь с правилами посещения отделения «Е». Как и любые другие правила, они написаны кровью и опытом, поэтому ради вашей же безопасности отнеситесь к ним со всей серьёзностью.</p>
<p>Уилл подошёл к доктору, легко подхватил папку, но так и не открыв её, уселся на стул для посетителей и внимательно посмотрел Чилтону в глаза. Джек, стоящий за его спиной, придавал ему уверенности, и он чувствовал себя более-менее нормально.</p>
<p>— Разрешите задать вам несколько вопросов? — поспешно спросил профайлер, всё-таки отводя взгляд в сторону.</p>
<p>— Конечно, спрашивайте, — с энтузиазмом покивал Фредди, — я всегда открыт для сотрудничества с правоохранительными структурами.</p>
<p>— Это радует, — криво усмехнулся Уилл, облокачиваясь на стол, — но почему вы не пустили меня к нему раньше? За десять лет я подавал вам прошения более пяти раз, но всегда получал отказ. Мы не будем выяснять, почему разрешили сегодня, но тогда? Почему всегда отказ?</p>
<p>Чилтон слегка заторможенно моргнул, и на секунду его лицо стало глупым и испуганным.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грэм, — быстро заговорил доктор, немного наклоняясь к нему через стол, — думаете, я ничего не понимаю? Вам кажется, что я не осознаю, что натворил? Я думать не думал, что подражатель переедет следом за Вороном к нам в город. В мой город. Я ведь тоже здесь живу. Что я только не предпринимал, пытаясь избавиться от этого пациента, я даже писал президенту, но всё без толку. Я так же, как и вы, вижу связь между этими преступниками, но всё, что я могу, это максимально ограничить его общение с внешним миром.</p>
<p>— Но мы сотрудники ФБР, — проворчал Джек, присаживаясь рядом с Уиллом, — если есть такая очевидная связь, а вы второй, кто подтверждает мне это за последние сутки, то как нам понять её, если вы ставите нам палки в колёса?</p>
<p>— Ну и что, что сотрудники ФБР, — фальшиво рассмеялся Чилтон. — Мистер Кроуфорд, вам знаком список маньяков и их профессий? Флорентийский монстр оказался полицейским, Кукольник — психиатром, Чесапикский потрошитель — хирургом, Лунатик — медбратом. В этом вся проблема. У меня нет ни ресурсов, ни опыта, чтобы быть точно уверенным, что я помогаю следствию, а не устраиваю свидание парочке психопатов. Вы можете меня не понимать, но я делал всё, что было в моих силах.</p>
<p>Уилл и Джек немного пристыженно опустили головы, спрятав глаза, и Фредерик Чилтон расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Психиатр был прав. Большинство изловленных маньяков действительно чаще всего имели отношение к медицине или полиции.</p>
<p>— Давайте всё-таки остановимся на том, что никто из нас троих не является потрошителем, — миролюбиво сказал Кроуфорд, доставая из кармана блокнот и ручку. — Спрашивай, Уилл, что ты ещё хотел бы знать?</p>
<p>— Доктор Чилтон, — начал профайлер, не зная, куда деть руки и зачем-то поправляя очки. — Похищения происходят в одно и то же время каждые полгода. Двадцатого апреля — в день вынесения приговора Роберта Брауна, и двадцатого октября... ну иногда с задержкой в один день. Подскажите, чувствуются ли перемены в поведении Ворона? Он знает о том, что подражатель делает? И вообще, насколько он информирован? Он получает почту? Читает газеты?</p>
<p>— Насколько я знаю, за все двадцать лет он не получил ни одного личного письма, не считая влюблённых посланий от разных извращенцев, — сразу же ответил Фредди, вставая и кладя на стол какой-то журнал, — но первый год за этим никто не следил особо. После второго или третьего похищения, ещё в Чикаго, все письма тщательно проверяются, но там путь в никуда. С тех пор, как он в Балтиморе, я фильтрую всю почту, но по закону он имеет права её получать, так же как и газеты.</p>
<p>— Значит, он читает газеты, — задумчиво прошептал Уилл, вскакивая на ноги и начиная нарезать круги по кабинету, — но там ничего нет, всё проверяется.</p>
<p>— Моя команда за этим следит, — поддакнул Джек.</p>
<p>— А личные встречи? — нахмурился Уилл, замирая на месте. — Кто вообще встречался с ним с глазу на глаз?</p>
<p>Доктор Чилтон тоже немного засуетился, быстренько полистал журнал и, найдя нужные страницы, развернул его в сторону агентов.</p>
<p>— Список небольшой, мистер Грэм, — затараторил Фредди, выворачивая шею, чтобы удобнее было читать. — Если не брать в расчёт мой персонал, тех, кто следит за его здоровьем, психическим состоянием и внешностью, то за десять лет в Балтиморе встречи с ним смогли добиться всего двенадцать человек, и это всё психологи и психиатры. Он требует их себе каждый год для повторной экспертизы, и я не могу ему отказать. Ещё никого он не вызывал второй раз.</p>
<p>Уилл взял в руки журнал и быстро пробежался глазами по списку.</p>
<p>— Мартин Джонс… Хью Дэнси… так… Сатклифф… знаю его, … Барри Коул... Ганнибал Лектер… Энтони Сноу… - это всё психиатры? По какому принципу вы их приглашали?</p>
<p>— В основном тех, кто был задействован в работе ФБР. Некоторых я знаю лично и уверен в них, как в себе.</p>
<p>— Всё? — сердито спросил Уилл, бросая журнал на стол. — Двенадцать человек за десять лет, не считая вашего персонала? Сколько человек контактируют с ним постоянно?</p>
<p>— Три-четыре, не больше, — покачал головой Чилтон, бережно убирая журнал в сейф, — но их всех сто раз уже проверили, так же как и этих психиатров.</p>
<p>— Ясно, — ответил Уилл, возвращаясь обратно за стол. — Значит, надо тщательнее изучить его переписку. Так, стоп. А сам он отвечает на письма или только читает их?</p>
<p>— Только читает. Обратная связь ему запрещена.</p>
<p>— Запрещена, — злобно прошипел Джек Кроуфорд, сжимая кулаки так, что ручка в его руках сломалась и разлетелась в разные стороны. — Кто вообще придумал, что этот кусок дерьма — тоже человек, и у него есть права? Почему его до сих пор не затолкали в газовую камеру?</p>
<p>Доктор Чилтон с интересом взглянул на Джека, слегка прищуривая глаза.</p>
<p>— Он признан психически больным человеком, мистер Кроуфорд, и, по-вашему, мы должны убивать всех нездоровых людей? Весьма странные слова для человека, работающего на закон.</p>
<p>— Не пытайтесь меня подловить, — неприязненно сказал Джек, вставая на ноги, — вся ваша психиатрия для меня — тёмный лес. Я её принимаю, но это не значит, что я её поддерживаю.</p>
<p>— Ваш милый друг, с которым вы сюда пришли, и очень рассчитываете на его помощь, тоже болен определённым психическим заболеванием, — с мерзкой улыбкой ответил Чилтон, начиная быстро убирать всё со стола в ящики. — Эмпатия — умение видеть и понимать чужие чувства, это такое же расстройство личности, как шизофрения или мания величия. Он не может контролировать то, что видит и чувствует, и то, что он не настроен агрессивно к окружающим людям, хотя и старается их избегать, не делает его здоровым. С вами никогда не случалось того, что вы не можете прекратить? Страх? Испуг? Любовь? Злость на потрошителя?</p>
<p>Джек сделал несколько шагов назад, и в этот раз его прикрыл собой уже Уилл.</p>
<p>— Доктор Чилтон, хватит тут блистать своим остроумием, — осадил его профайлер, тоже начиная раздражаться, — вы отличный врач, и мы это поняли. Теперь я могу встретиться с Робертом Брауном?</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, — легко кивнул Фредди, открывая дверь кабинета, — пойдёмте, он давно вас ждёт.</p>
<p>Они прошли ещё через несколько постов, уже втроём подвергаясь очередным обыскам, и через десять минут Уилла запустили в белоснежную комнату, где за стеклом его ждал Роберт Браун.</p>
<p>Секундный страх парализовал Уилла, когда за ним заперли дверь, и ему даже почудилось, что никакого стекла между ним и Вороном нет. Он увидел стол, за которым прямо сидел пожилой человек, что-то рисующий на бумаге, небольшую полку, наполненную книгами и газетами, узкую кровать и унитаз в самом углу. Почему-то ему подумалось, что там довольно неплохо, тихо и спокойно, и даже чище и уютнее, чем у него дома.</p>
<p>Мысленно досчитав до десяти, Уилл смог сделать первый шаг, а дальше уже стало проще. Мистер Браун тоже поднялся из-за стола, и они подошли к стеклу одновременно.</p>
<p>Уилл с жадностью рассматривал Ворона, неосознанно удивляясь его загадочной привлекательности. Полностью седые, но густые волосы с прямым пробором сбоку, светло-карие глаза, ярко выделяющиеся на совсем бледном лице, ровный нос и волевой подбородок. Он казался старым и благородным королём, незаслуженно спрятанным в заточение своим полоумным сыном, желавшим занять его трон.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Грэм, — приветливо сказал Роберт Браун, растягивая рот в какой-то странной улыбке. — Я уже заждался вас. Не люблю, когда люди опаздывают на встречи, это крайне невежливо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Десять заповедей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уилл поправил очки, надеясь, что стёкла скроют его неуверенность и очевидную растерянность и, взяв стул, сел в метре от перегородки, отделяющей его от Ворона. Мистер Браун остался стоять на месте, с любопытством рассматривая своего гостя.</p>
<p>— Я вижу, что вы очень спешили ко мне, мистер Грэм, — снисходительно сказал Роберт, пряча руки за спину, — хотя и уверен, что доктор Чилтон сделал всё, лишь бы не допустить вас сюда. Он считает меня монстром, способным за пять минут убедить вас меня освободить.</p>
<p>— А разве вы не монстр? — просто спросил Уилл. — Если нет, то кто же тогда? Жертва обстоятельств? Разве это не вы убили и выпотрошили пятнадцать невинных девушек? А теперь ваш последователь продолжает это делать за вас. Что вы знаете о нём?</p>
<p>В глазах Брауна промелькнула нежная грусть, смешанная с печальным триумфом, но он быстро прогнал эти эмоции, спрятав их за наигранным удивлением.</p>
<p>— Что я могу знать о нём, мистер Грэм, если я нахожусь под круглосуточным наблюдением этих стервятников в белых халатах? Я полностью отрезан от мира и узнаю всё лишь из газет. Мне искренне жаль этих бедных девушек, их участь довольно ужасна.</p>
<p>Уилл слегка нахмурился, пытаясь понять человека, стоящего перед ним, но его эмпатия разбивалась вдребезги о неподдельную тоску, проскользнувшую в голосе Роберта. Это было более чем странно.</p>
<p>— Этот человек продолжает ваше дело, — быстро сказал Уилл, нервно сжимая свой портфель вспотевшими ладонями, — но что это за дело? Зачем вы убивали этих девушек? Почему ослепляли их и забирали органы? Они были в чём-то виноваты перед вами или отвечали за чей-то чужой проступок?</p>
<p>— Почему убивал? — хищно улыбнулся Ворон, показательно облизывая губы. — Ну я же псих, вот и убивал.</p>
<p>— Вы не похожи на психа. Зачем выжигать им глаза и потрошить? Кто-то подобным образом обошёлся с кем-то из ваших близких? Они неправильно обращались с тем, что дано им природой? Флиртовали? Вели себя пошло? Травили себя алкоголем и никотином? Что вами двигало, когда вы вырывали лёгкие у ещё живых невинных девушек?</p>
<p>— Невинных? — приподнял одну бровь Ворон, слегка наклоняя голову вправо. — Почему вы сказали невинных? Если бы они были грешницами, то это уже не было бы таким ужасным преступлением?</p>
<p>На секунду Уилл растерялся, не в состоянии вспомнить, были ли девушки девственницами, но в голове была такая путаница, что из этого ничего не вышло. Роберт Браун не сводил с него глаз, как будто читая все его мысли.</p>
<p>— Грешницы? — нахмурился профайлер, доставая из портфеля папку с документами. — О каких грехах мы сейчас говорим? О церковных?</p>
<p>— Разве грехи бывают только церковные? — тонко улыбнулся Ворон. — Сюда меня посадили люди, а не Бог, а это значит, что человек со всех сторон обложен законами и наказаниями. Если соблюдать все правила, то всё человечество можно смело пустить под нож. Вспомните десять смертных грехов и скажите мне честно, вы знаете хотя бы одного человека, достойного места в Раю?</p>
<p>— Знаю и достаточно много, — быстро ответил Уилл. — Так. Заповеди. Не убий, не укради, не прелюбодействуй…</p>
<p>— Это самые простые, — откровенно оскалился Роберт, подходя и облокачиваясь плечом на стеклянную перегородку, — а как же остальные? Я ещё пойму, что кто-то не убивает, не воруют и не спит с чужими жёнами, но церковь не любит половинчатости. Как же всё остальное? Что вы ещё помните?</p>
<p>— Что ещё? — задумался Уилл, роясь в памяти. — Почитай своих родителей, не лги, не возжелай чужого.</p>
<p>— Не произноси имя Господа своего всуе, — по-доброму помог ему Браун, заметив, что Уилл споткнулся, — не сотвори себе кумира, помни субботний день, и самая главная — Я твой Господь Бог; да не будет у тебя богов иных, кроме меня. Вот мы и справились, мистер Грэм. А теперь назовите мне хоть одного человека, соблюдающего все эти заповеди и достойного Рая.</p>
<p>— Простите, я не богослов…</p>
<p>— А мы и не спорим о Боге. В мире существует семь основных религий, и христианство исповедует лишь треть всего человечества, а, значит, всех мусульман, буддистов и прочих, мы можем смело выкинуть из списка достойных. Из оставшихся может и наберётся пара процентов, кто вспомнит наизусть все заповеди, а остальные вспоминают о Боге лишь в трудную минуту, на Рождество и на Пасху. Ну, и кто же из ваших знакомых помнит о субботе, не обжирается в гостях, почитает родителей и хоть раз в жизни не захотел чужого имущества, должности или женщины? Есть такие?</p>
<p>Совсем сбитый с толку Уилл растерянно поморгал, не зная, что ответить, и Ворон торжествующе улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— А знаете, мистер Грэм, что самое интересное в этих заповедях? Хотите знать?</p>
<p>— Будьте добры, скажите.</p>
<p>— Они противоречат сами себе, — грустно усмехнулся Браун, прищуриваясь и поднимая голову. — Не сотвори себе кумира, говорится в них, но при этом они велят слушаться и почитать самого Господа, делая его своим кумиром. В Библии Бог говорил: не убий, — но тут же сам велел сжигать и уничтожать тех, кто в него не верил. Я промолчу про уничтожение младенцев и первенцев тех, кто имел наивность не поверить словам Моисея, который единственный, якобы слышал какой-то голос в голове. Слепая вера? Слепое почитание? Смерть тем, кто усомнился? Разве это не диктатура? Если я скажу вам, что слышу голос Господа, и он велит мне убивать тех, кто мне не поверит, кто я тогда? Грешник или праведник?</p>
<p>Уилл медленно поднялся на ноги, потерянно выискивая в голове достойный ответ, но Роберт махнул рукой, попросив его сесть обратно.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что вы скажете, мистер Грэм, поэтому избавлю вас от неловкости и произнесу эти слова сам. Вы скажете мне, что я псих, и моё место здесь. Так что же мне сделать, чтобы мир меня услышал? Найти и создать себе сподвижников? Сколько Иисусу понадобилось помощников, чтобы христианство и его противоречивые заповеди ушли в народ?</p>
<p>Уилл закрыл глаза, оглушённый догадками и грохотом своего ментального маятника, стучавшего по вискам, и от картины, представшей перед его глазами, у него на затылке приподнялись волосы. Страшная правда буквально парализовала его, и всё, что он собирался спросить, потеряло смысл. Он резко бросился к стеклу, игнорируя истерично заоравшую сирену, и практически прилип к перегородке, испуганно глядя в янтарные глаза Роберта.</p>
<p>— Кто он, мистер Браун? — быстро спросил Уилл, зная, что у него осталось всего несколько минут. — Кто ваш Иуда? Скажите мне, и я его найду и освобожу вас.</p>
<p>— Но я уже свободен, — тепло улыбнулся Ворон, обречённо опуская глаза. — Я свободен от заповедей Божьих, а человеческие законы меня не волнуют. Мы все несём свой крест, и все испытания, что нам достаются — это последствия наших деяний.</p>
<p>— Вы никого не убивали, — поражённо прошептал Уилл, уже слыша, как сзади открывается дверь. — Кто он? Почему вы взяли его грехи на себя? Не он в вашей армии, а вы в его. Он сделал вас мучеником? Как он вас убедил сдаться? Да говорите же, меня могут сюда больше не пустить, особенно если я заявлю, что вы невиновны.</p>
<p>На какую-то долю секунды Уилл увидел перед собой просто испуганного старика, задавленного страхом и чувством вины, и он уже просто вцепился в стекло, пропуская пальцы в круглые отверстия.</p>
<p>— Скажите, Роберт, — уже закричал Уилл, — помогите мне его остановить. Прошу вас.</p>
<p>— Все мы дети Господни, — покачал головой Ворон, неожиданно касаясь пальцев Уилла своими, — хотя, может всё-таки он наше порождение, я не знаю. Вечный вопрос. Курица или яйцо, мы создали нашего Бога, или он нас? Кто это решает? Кто решает, как и когда должны умереть мы или наши дети?</p>
<p>— Дети? — задумчиво прошептал Уилл, чувствуя, как санитары обхватили его за талию и начали отрывать от стекла. — Кто это был, Роберт? Кем была вам эта девочка — ослеплённая и изувеченная? Это была ваша дочь?</p>
<p>Браун что-то ответил, но, к сожалению, Уилл уже его не услышал, поваленный и придавленный к полу двумя санитарами. Он попытался сопротивляться, стараясь ещё раз взглянуть на Роберта, но его без нежностей поволокли к дверям, не дав даже обернуться. Его бесцеремонно вытолкали в коридор и практически бросили к ногам Чилтона и Кроуфорда, ждавших у дверей.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грэм, — взвизгнул доктор Чилтон, хватая Уилла за воротник и поднимая его на ноги. — Что за идиотские выходки? Я для чего велел вам тщательно изучать правила посещения таких заключённых? Вы пробыли там всего пятнадцать минут и уже успели нарушить все правила.</p>
<p>— Уилл, ты в порядке? — забормотал Джек, заботливо стряхивая с него пыль и мусор. — Ты что-то узнал?</p>
<p>Уилл вырвался из чужих рук, неприязненно отталкивая от себя Джека и Чилтона и, подняв глаза, увидел на экране Роберта Брауна, так и стоящего у стеклянной перегородки. Сирены резко выключились, немного оглушив их тишиной, и он едва удержался на месте, чтобы по-глупому не начать ломиться обратно к нему в камеру.</p>
<p>— Да, кое-что узнал, — потерянно сказал Уилл, пытаясь сообразить, как правильно себя вести, чтобы получить разрешение на ещё одно посещение. — Доктор Чилтон, я приношу свои извинения за такое поведение. Я был немного не подготовлен к встрече с Вороном, в запасе было очень мало времени, и нужные вопросы так и не были заданы.</p>
<p>— Да, мы всё слышали, — доверчиво кивнул Фредди, быстро переглядываясь с Джеком. — Вы говорили о заповедях и церквях, но что он вам сказал, когда включились сирены? Зачем вы прервали сеанс?</p>
<p>Уилл продолжал молчать, смотря себе под ноги, складывая и собирая все свои видения в одну цельную картину, но бормотания доктора Чилтона мешали ему сосредоточиться, и он бросил вымученный взгляд на Джека.</p>
<p>— Кажется, ему нужен свежий воздух, — мгновенно отреагировал Кроуфорд, подхватывая Уилла под локоть и потащив его к дверям. — Спасибо за всё, доктор, но нам действительно пора.</p>
<p>— Да, да, конечно, — засуетился Чилтон, бросаясь вперёд и открывая им двери. — Мистер Грэм, вы тоже меня простите, всё-таки я не убедился, что вы прочли инструкции, и…</p>
<p>— А ведь правда, — дружественно кивал Джек, даже пытаясь улыбнуться, — мы так заговорились у вас в кабинете, что совсем забыли о правилах. Уилл не наш действующий сотрудник и, наверное, просто не знал, что нельзя подходить к стеклу. Да, Уилл? Ты просто забыл?</p>
<p>— Ага, я растерялся, — безвольно пробормотал профайлер, по-прежнему позволяя тащить себя к выходу. — Доктор Чилтон, вы ведь позволите мне ещё раз поговорить с мистером Брауном?</p>
<p>Джек тоже начал что-то втирать Фредерику, споря и что-то объясняя ему приветливым голоском, и Уилл смог погрузиться в свои размышления. Часть его личности сейчас бунтовала, сопротивляясь его телу, которое уходило от человека уже двадцать лет сидевшего в тюрьме за чужие преступления.</p>
<p>Его просто разрывало на части. Роберт Браун — манипулятор. Как он смог за десять минут убедить Уилла, что он не виновен? Может, это не так? Способен ли человек врать и обманывать на уровне эмоций, ведь то, что увидел Уилл, обычно невозможно подделать.</p>
<p>Джек так и доволок Уилла до выхода, постоянно разговаривая с Чилтоном, даже сам расписался за его личные вещи, и через полчаса они вышли на улицу, ослеплённые весенним солнышком. Там без лишних церемоний Кроуфорд затащил его к себе в машину, как ледокол прорываясь через митингующую толпу, и усадил на пассажирское сиденье.</p>
<p>— Ну, Уилл, — спокойно спросил Джек, доставая из бардачка термос и наливая в крышку горячий кофе, — говори, я слушаю. Что ты узнал?</p>
<p>— Боюсь, что тебе это не понравится, — горько усмехнулся Уилл, делая поспешный глоток.</p>
<p>— Позволь мне решать. Говори как есть, я знаю, что у твоих слов нет доказательств, но они дадут мне нужное направление.</p>
<p>Уилл перевёл взгляд в окно, несколько секунд наблюдая, как ветер гоняет прошлогоднюю листву, и, обернувшись к Джеку, смело посмотрел ему в глаза.</p>
<p>— Роберт Браун никого не убивал и взял на себя чужую вину.</p>
<p>— Роберт Браун никого не убивал, — как попугай повторил за ним Кроуфорд, даже не пытаясь скрыть свой шок. — Ты в своём уме, Уилл? В смысле взял на себя чужую вину? Чью вину? Кто вообще захочет брать на себя такое?</p>
<p>— Ему было несложно это сделать, — тихо сказал Уилл, — ведь определённая вина на нём есть.</p>
<p>Лицо Джека исказилось судорогой, и на секунду Уиллу показалось, что тот его сейчас ударит.</p>
<p>— Какая вина? — прошипел Кроуфорд, сжимая в руках термос так, что его пальцы побелели. — Прошу, Уилл, не доводи до греха, объясни мне всё по порядку. Если он виноват не в убийствах, то в чём же?</p>
<p>— В том, что породил монстра. Наш подражатель, хотя я уже не уверен, что стоит его так называть, это, скорее всего, сын мистера Брауна, и теперь вам будет несложно его найти. Я вчера не успел изучить биографию Ворона, но уверен, там есть информация и о другом его ребёнке. Это девочка, и её жестоко убили и покалечили, ослепив и выпотрошив, и странно, что за двадцать лет никто не провёл параллели между этим.</p>
<p>— Какая ещё биография, Уилл? Нам ничего не известно о Вороне, кроме того, что его зовут Роберт.</p>
<p>Уилл удивлённо поморгал и непонимающе посмотрел на Джека.</p>
<p>— А фамилия? Разве по фамилии нельзя ничего узнать? Он говорил с акцентом, так что нам будет несложно найти его семью через миграционную службу. Он не коренной американец.</p>
<p>— Так и фамилия у него не Браун, — как-то даже злорадно хмыкнул Кроуфорд. — Он так ничего и не сказал о себе, и его не могли судить без фамилии, поэтому написали первую попавшуюся. Он во всём признался, его взяли на месте преступления, и такая мелочь, как отсутствие фамилии, естественно, никого не остановила. Через суд ему присвоили имя Роберт Браун и быстренько упекли в психушку.</p>
<p>— А национальность? Тоже неизвестна?</p>
<p>— Нет, но очевидно, что он европеец.</p>
<p>Уилл немного завис, чувствуя пустоту внутри себя, и понял, почему Роберт скрыл свою фамилию.</p>
<p>Эмигрант из европейской страны приехал в Штаты со своей семьёй, но кто-то жестоко изуродовал и убил его дочь, и, скорее всего, полиция ничего не захотела делать. Очень религиозный и даже немного фанатичный мужчина отказался от своей веры и от человеческих законов, что повлияло на его второго ребёнка. Мальчик, видимо, тоже любил свою сестрёнку и начал свою игру в справедливость. Роберт это знал, хотя, возможно, просто подозревал, и в какой-то момент всё вышло из-под контроля, и он сам сдался властям, надеясь всё остановить. Но убийства не прекратились, только теперь эти изувеченные жертвы бродят по миру, как живое доказательство слепоты закона и отсутствия Бога.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж, Джек, — сказал Уилл, допивая кофе и отдавая ему пустую крышку, — у нас с вами много работы. Вы займётесь прошлым Ворона, а я хочу встретиться с жертвами его сына. Найдите мне адреса тех, кто ещё жив и способен со мной пообщаться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Калейдоскоп потрошителей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пробиться обратно к машине Уиллу не удалось, — народу стало больше, и они перегородили уже почти всю улицу, — поэтому Джек увёз его с собой, пообещав вернуться позже. Когда они припарковались на стоянке ФБР, Кроуфорд неуверенно повернулся к нему и даже как-то стыдливо опустил глаза.</p>
<p>— Уилл, понимаешь, тут такое дело, не знаю как точнее выразить свои мысли, но могу я тебя кое о чём попросить?</p>
<p>— Конечно, Джек.</p>
<p>— У меня было немного времени подумать о том, чем ты со мной поделился, — быстро начал Кроуфорд, задумчиво сжимая руль, — и выводы, к которым я пришёл, оказались совсем не утешительными. Если мистер Браун не Ворон и никого не убивал, то у нас есть в наличии реально безумный маньяк, о котором мы ничего не знаем. Если отодвинуть на задний план все мои наработки, взять за основу ваши с доктором Чилтоном умозаключения и сложить их в одного человека, то получается вот такая картина. Наш подражатель мужчина, эмигрант, физически сильный, очень умный и фанатичный, и, скорее всего, работающий в медицине, полиции или ФБР. Ворон убивал девушек пять лет, в тюрьме он ещё двадцать, а самому ему шестьдесят шесть, и значит, его сыну от сорока до пятидесяти, если решить, что Роберт стал отцом очень рано, или его сынок начал убивать ещё совсем подростком. Я прав?</p>
<p>— Да, — поспешно кивнул Уилл. — Я обозначу возраст сорок четыре-сорок шесть.</p>
<p>— Ещё лучше, — попытался улыбнуться Джек, закусывая губу, — а может и хуже. Это Штаты и тут таких половина. Только в моём отделе человек пятнадцать подходят под это описание, и как только мы начнём открыто копать в этом направлении, то что произойдёт? Как он может повести себя? Мы напугаем и заставим его бежать, или он останется и вступит с нами в игру? Твоё мнение?</p>
<p>Уилл бросил уважительный взгляд на Кроуфорда, уже догадываясь, о чём тот хочет его попросить. Ему даже не понадобился маятник, чтобы увидеть эмоциональную сторону Джека.</p>
<p>— Вы уже кого-то потеряли? — сочувственно спросил Уилл.</p>
<p>— Давай уже на ты, — поправил его Кроуфорд, кому-то приветливо маша через лобовое стекло, — и да, я потерял одну девушку, позволив ей двигаться по одному лишь ей видному пути. Её тело до сих пор не найдено, это было три года назад при поиске Чесапикского потрошителя, моя жена умирала от рака, и я был невнимателен к Мириам Ласс. Мы тыкались как слепые котята, не зная, в каком направлении двигаться, я перестал контролировать и анализировать их выводы, и она просто куда-то отправилась и больше не вернулась. Напоролась она на него случайно или на каком-то совещании высказала революционную мысль, я не знаю, но она нашла потрошителя, и это стоило ей жизни.</p>
<p>Уилл промолчал, не зная, что сказать, но Джек практически светился страхом и сожалением, и это делало его неуверенным и даже пугливым. Набор эмоций, дарованный нам при рождении, есть у каждого человека, и какой бы крутой и опасный ты ни был, всегда есть то, что способно тебя напугать или расстроить. Плохо, когда вожак волнуется за свою стаю, особенно в погоне за хитрой жертвой. Этот страх заставляет его оглядываться, теряя скорость и шансы на успех, ведь в погоне — только вожак следит за добычей и задаёт направление, а вся остальная стая смотрит только на него.</p>
<p>— У меня нет ничего, Уилл, — проникновенно сказал Кроуфорд, немного подаваясь вперёд, — и ты, и твои мысли — это всё, чем я сейчас располагаю. Я без вопросов двинусь в указанном тобой направлении, но самое главное хотел бы пока оставить между нами. Если мы начнём трезвонить о невиновности Брауна, то…</p>
<p>— То его сынок придёт и выпотрошит меня? — усмехнулся Уилл, опуская глаза. — Но почему-то мне кажется, что именно этого он хочет.</p>
<p>— Хочет? Чего хочет? Выпотрошить кого-то из следственной группы и кинуть открытый вызов ФБР?</p>
<p>— Нет. Он давно ждёт, когда мы поймём что произошло. Когда я сказал Роберту, что он не виновен, и я хочу его освободить, он совсем не обрадовался этому, а скорее испугался и испугался по-настоящему. Он не хочет на свободу, его там ничего не ждёт, кроме тоски по дочери и полоумного сына. Подражатель несёт свою философию, он бросает вызов нам и богу, у него есть своя вера, и слепые девушки — это его апостолы и доказательства его правоты. Я не успел понять, сам ли сдался Браун, или он его заставил, но как только мы объявим, что Роберт невиновен, мы тут же вступим в ряды его сподвижников.</p>
<p>— В смысле? — не понял Джек.</p>
<p>— А что нам останется ещё делать? — пожал плечами Уилл. — Человек двадцать лет отсидел за чужие преступления, мы признаем его мучеником, которого не спасли ни правоохранительная система, ни этот ваш выдуманный бог. Да, он признался во всём сам, но я бы хотел взглянуть на документы его задержания и уверен, там полно пробелов. Я всё понимаю, все были на взводе, полиция надрочена и ослеплена яростью, и парень с трупом на руках — ну чем не Ворон? Даже фамилию не стали его искать, а тут же осудили и посадили пожизненно. Но почему когда появились новые жертвы, вы все решили, что это подражатель, а не тот же самый человек? Девушки тоже ослеплены, и разве это не доказательство того, что мы ошиблись? То, что он теперь не убивал, а отпускал жертв? Это доказательство?</p>
<p>— Ты режешь меня по-живому, — прошептал Кроуфорд, начиная быстро моргать. — Я даже не уверен, что кто-то пытался это доказать или узнать. Я не знаю, что было в головах прошлых следователей, и кто двадцать лет назад так решил, но…</p>
<p>— Возможно, вам кто-то помог, — перебил его Уилл, — и да, ты прав, пока мы с тобой сохраним в тайне нашли мысли. Сколько у тебя в команде человек, которым ты доверяешь как себе?</p>
<p>— Я и ещё трое. Есть ещё психолог, Алана Блум, но…</p>
<p>— Пока мы и их оставим в неведении, — снова перебил его Уилл, отстёгиваясь и открывая дверцу. — Ради их же безопасности. Пошли, Джек, я всё понял.</p>
<p>Они вылезли на улицу и сразу же пошли в основное здание ФБР. Впервые за долгие годы и все его попытки помочь следствию, Уилл чувствовал себя просто отлично. Джек соглашался с ним, слушал и делал выводы, а не задавал постоянные вопросы, требуя доказательств каждого слова. Все его предшественники, стоило Уиллу ткнуть их носом в очевидные ошибки, становились на дыбы и гнали его прочь, не желая даже слушать весь этот бред. Согласиться с Уиллом — значило признать свою несостоятельность и лишиться работы.</p>
<p>В этом здании Джек Кроуфорд имел вес, в отличие от клиники доктора Чилтона, и игнорируя слабые попытки сотрудников потребовать пропуска и осмотреть Уилла, они просто прошли через всю охрану, не обращая на них внимания. Так Джек вернул себе уверенность и немного самоутвердился за счёт других. Любому большому боссу иногда это нужно, тем более, после незаслуженных унижений.</p>
<p>Кроуфорд уверенно завёл его в свой кабинет, усадил на стул, и Уиллу даже показалось, ещё вот-вот и он погладит его по головке и поцелует в лоб. Вряд ли это было обычное поведение начальника следственного отдела ФБР, он не выглядел розовым няшкой, но Уиллу по-своему нравилось это внимание, и все его желания помочь в расследовании этому милому мужчине укрепились в нём окончательно. Джек принёс ему стаканчик чёрного кофе, оставив отдыхать в кабинете одного, и вернулся через полчаса со своей хвалёной командой.</p>
<p>Двое мужчин показались Уиллу обычными и посредственными, а вот женщина азиатской внешности явно выделялась среди них, рассматривая его с неприкрытым интересом и любопытством. Вспомнив переживания Кроуфорда о Мириам Ласс, Уилл немного удивился, что здесь оказалась хрупкая девушка, но, видимо, она была умна и сильна, раз Джек решил взять её в команду, и он послал ей в ответ неуверенную улыбку.</p>
<p>Когда все расселись, Кроуфорд снова взял Уилла под локоть и, лично перетащив его стул, посадил рядом с собой. Чтобы отвлечься от неловкости, Грэм попытался сосчитать, сколько раз за сегодня к нему прикоснулся Джек, и пытался понять, почему его это не нервирует.</p>
<p>— Так, тишина! — прогремел Джек так громко и неожиданно, что Уилл вздрогнул. — Знакомьтесь, это один из лучших профайлеров ФБР, он пока не в нашей команде, но он согласился нам помочь в расследовании преступлений подражателя Ворона, и приготовьте свои блокноты, он даст вам задания. Уилл, это Беверли, Брайан и Джимми. У них нет узких специализаций, хотя Бев лучше всех работает на компьютере, а эти двое отлично вскрывают трупы. Говори, мы слушаем.</p>
<p>Все уставились на Уилла, и тот мгновенно вспотел, смущаясь под четырьмя парами глаз. Он попытался подняться, но Кроуфорд придавил его к стулу ладонью, и он остался сидеть на месте с почти пустым стаканчиком из-под кофе.</p>
<p>— Рад знакомству, — кивнул Грэм, стараясь не ёрзать на месте. — Я не буду распределять задания, а просто назову их, и вы сами решите, кто чем займётся. Первое убийство Ворона произошло двадцать пять лет назад, и мне надо найти и поднять всю информацию о его первой жертве. Кто она, сколько лет, какие конкретно повреждения она получила, и точная причина смерти. Дальше. Отмотайте год назад и поднимите всё, что сможете найти об обращении в полицию по поводу пропажи девочки от любого эмигранта, скорее всего, ещё не имеющего американского гражданства, и, естественно, результаты этих поисков. Я не думаю, что следователи тех лет так глупы, возможно её тело официально так и не нашли, такие возможные увечья как отсутствие глаз и органов всё равно бы заставили их сложить всё в одну картинку, но обращение точно должно было быть. И да, если ничего не найдёте, то сформируйте список внезапно погибших полицейских, работающих в отделе пропавших людей. Ещё мне нужна и последняя жертва Ворона, а точнее как и при каких обстоятельствах его взяли. Точная и конкретная картина того, что произошло, и любая неточность и неясность в выводах следствия.</p>
<p>Уилл прервался, чтобы хлебнуть остатки холодного кофе, и ясно увидел открытое охренение в глазах команды Джека.</p>
<p>— Мы чего расследуем, я не понял, — пробормотал один из мужчин, подозрительно смотря на профайлера. — Действия Ворона или его подражателя?</p>
<p>— Делай, что говорят, — осадил его Джек и дружелюбно посмотрел на Грэма. — Продолжай, Уилл, не волнуйся, что ещё ты хочешь знать?</p>
<p>— Мне нужна сухая выжимка по жертвам подражателя, — уже уверенней продолжил Уилл, поправляя очки. — Просто сухие факты, без имён и подробностей. Мне нужны только чистые факты. Жертва номер один. Возраст, рост, отличительные черты, вероисповедание, пропала тогда-то, нашлась тогда-то, повреждения, психическое состояние, полезные воспоминания, продолжительность жизни и причина смерти. Отдельный список тех, кто погиб быстро, и тех, кто ещё жив.</p>
<p>— Понятно, — кивнул Кроуфорд, — что-то ещё?</p>
<p>— Да. Доктор Фредерик Чилтон. Я хочу, чтобы кто-то очень незаметно и аккуратно проверил его личные связи. Любовницы или любовники, скорее всего второе, но информация нужна за последние лет пятнадцать, не меньше. Он из тех, кто любит гордиться собой и своими достижениями, и вряд ли бы скрывал что-то серьёзное.</p>
<p>— Доктор Чилтон? — не сумев скрыть удивление, спросил Джек.</p>
<p>— Да, мне кажется, что его кто-то надоумил на приглашение Ворона в Балтимор. И ещё один вопрос. Кто из вас вёл дело Чесапикского потрошителя?</p>
<p>Все недоумённо переглянулись и посмотрели на Уилла так, как он того и заслужил — просто как на сумасшедшего.</p>
<p>— Дело Абеля Гидеона? — переспросила Беверли. — Мы все им занимались. Конечно, мы были шокированы тем, что он всё это время находился в клинике Чилтона, но после убийства медсестры у нас отпали сомнения, что это он.</p>
<p>— Её тело было выставлено так, как последняя жертва Чесапикского потрошителя, Уилл, — быстро сказал Джек, — а это была закрытая информация. Мало кто знал такие точные подробности.</p>
<p>— А доктор Чилтон знал? — прямо спросил Уилл. — Вижу, что знал, поэтому я и спросил. Это очень странно, убить девушку, потратить уйму сил на то, чтобы правильно выставить её тело, и тут же повеситься рядом с её трупом. Никого это не удивило? Потрошитель не дворовый щипач. В его делах и творениях были смысл и позыв, и банальное самоубийство совсем не в его духе.</p>
<p>— Ворон - не Ворон, и Абель не потрошитель? — прошипел Кроуфорд, уже начиная откровенно трястись. — Уилл, ты просто перечёркиваешь всю нашу работу за последние годы. Что мне с этим делать?</p>
<p>— Работа — это когда есть результат, — сказал Уилл, почему-то совсем успокаиваясь в чужом смятении. — А у вас ничего нет. Какой-то калейдоскоп из потрошителей и подражателей, за которым стоит мощный интеллект, и вы послушно глотаете всё, что кладут вам в рот. Ворон сам к вам пришёл, потрошитель удачно обозначился и вздёрнулся рядом с трупом, а сами вы похожи на людей, копающих песок в пустыне. Да, вы умотались и упорно трудились, только вот КПД — ноль, как и сам результат. Всё, что у вас есть — это то, что вам дали.</p>
<p>— Какая светлая голова, — внезапно улыбнулась Беверли, возбуждённо вскакивая на ноги и бросаясь к Уиллу. — Хоть кто-то озвучил мои мысли вслух. Потрошитель липовый, и я сразу об этом говорила. Не знаю, почему Алана всё подтвердила, но я всегда была уверена, что она ошибается.</p>
<p>— Да? — вяло усмехнулся Уилл, позволяя трясти свою руку. — Тогда мы подружимся.</p>
<p>— В другом месте дружить будете, — хмуро сказал Джек, вклиниваясь между ними и отпихивая Беверли обратно. — Всё, что сказал нам Уилл, важно и желательно секретно. Распределите между собой поручения, и я жду результат как можно быстрее. Всё, разбег и при любой информации сразу мне звоните.</p>
<p>Через пару секунд кабинет опустел, и Кроуфорд недовольно посмотрел на Уилла, который безучастно сидел на стуле, всё ещё тиская пустой бумажный стаканчик.</p>
<p>— Потрошитель Чесапика, Уилл? — проворчал Джек, тоже садясь в своё кресло. — Предупреждать надо о таких вещах, я даже ляпнул лишнее от удивления. Ты что, заранее готовился к этому? Теперь и доктор Чилтон под подозрением?</p>
<p>— Скорее всего, он лишь пешка в этой странной игре, Джек, — покладисто сказал Уилл, вставая на ноги, — я просто заметил, что он очень ведомый, и страсти вокруг его клиники не случайны. Ты не мог бы отвезти меня в центр, чтобы я забрал свою машину, и раз у меня есть свободный вечер, я бы навестил какую-нибудь из жертв подражателя Ворона.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Хочешь, чтобы я поехал к ней с тобой?</p>
<p>Уилл покачал головой и взял свою куртку со спинки стула.</p>
<p>— Нет, Джек, займитесь тем, о чём я попросил, и если найдёте что-то важное, то звоните, или приезжай ко мне вечером, если личная беседа более предпочтительна. Я живу один, и ты никого не стеснишь.</p>
<p>Кроуфорд нашёл и распечатал адреса девушек. Они покинули центральное здание ФБР, и уже через час Уилл наконец-то оказался в своей машине. Ехать к девушке, которую нашли два дня назад, не было никакого смысла, и он созвонился с предыдущей жертвой, которая сразу же согласилась на встречу, что было большой удачей. Уилл знал, а точнее догадывался, что большинство жертв маньяков отказываются ворошить своё прошлое и ужасы пережитых событий, и часть из них попадали в психушки, кто-то скрывался в полной изоляции, а некоторые просто оканчивали жизнь самоубийством.</p>
<p>Ещё через час он припарковался у небольшого одноэтажного домика и, прежде чем идти к девушке, почитал и постарался запомнить всё, что дал ему Джек. Таких людей, прошедших через ад, очень легко обидеть, если ты не покажешь им, что их судьба действительно волнует окружающих, а, главное, того, кто пришёл к ним за помощью.</p>
<p>Луиза Шеппард. Двадцать два года, сирота, живёт одна, но пользуется услугами социальных работников для уборки и доставки продуктов. Одна. Девушка пережила самое страшное и считает, что бояться ей больше нечего.</p>
<p>Уилл выскочил из машины, добрался до крыльца, но, прежде чем он успел позвонить в дверь, она распахнулась, и на пороге он увидел высокого мужчину в дорогом костюме. Внимательный взгляд пробежался по всей фигуре Уилла, и незнакомец приветливо улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грэм, верно? — сразу же спросил мужчина, оставаясь на месте и не делая попыток впустить Уилла в дом. — Я увидел вашу машину и поспешил к вам навстречу. Можно взглянуть на ваши документы?</p>
<p>— Естественно, — кивнул Уилл, протягивая незнакомцу свои права. — Я созванивался с мисс Шепард, и она должна меня ждать.</p>
<p>— Вы не сотрудник ФБР?</p>
<p>— Я специальный агент и помогаю в расследовании.</p>
<p>Мужчина снова осмотрел Уилла с головы до ног и протянул ему документы обратно.</p>
<p>— Профайлер? — тонко улыбнулся незнакомец, наконец-то отодвигаясь и давая ему войти в дом. — Я доктор Лектер, психиатр мисс Шепард, помогаю ей пережить прошлое и попытаться начать жить заново.</p>
<p>— Я помешал вашему сеансу? — неуверенно спросил Уилл, пряча глаза и так и не решаясь зайти внутрь. — Я могу подождать в машине, пока вы не закончите.</p>
<p>— Нет-нет, что вы, входите, — уже совсем приветливо сказал доктор Лектер, широко распахивая дверь. — Мы так и решили, что я задержусь сегодня и побуду рядом, чтобы оказать поддержку в случае неконтролируемого волнения Луизы. Она очень храбрая девушка, и мы много работаем над её воспоминаниями и страхами, но она сама попросила, чтобы я побыл с вами во время вашей беседы. Надеюсь, вы не против?</p>
<p>— Нет, конечно, — быстро ответил Уилл, проскальзывая внутрь дома, — это даже к лучшему.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>А вот и Ганнибал ... Ваши отзывы были бы приятны</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Доктор Лектер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уилл прошёл внутрь дома, стараясь держаться подальше от психиатра, которых он за сегодняшний день видел больше, чем за весь прошедший год, и сразу же оказался в просторной, но затемнённой гостиной. На диване сидела молодая девушка в больших чёрных очках, которая быстро поднялась, услышав его шаги, и даже приветливо ему улыбнулась. Люди поневоле отводят глаза, когда видят чужое уродство, и Уилл тоже опустил взгляд, выискивая место, чтобы присесть, и не сразу сообразил, что девушка слепа, и её не смутит чужой интерес к её изъянам во внешности.</p>
<p>Несмотря на то, что очки действительно были огромные, вокруг них, как солнечные лучики на детской картинке, виднелись следы ожогов, расползающиеся по её щекам и высокому лбу. Некогда красивая девушка, ставшая инвалидом, ещё живая, но на грани смерти и безумия, взяла в руки трость, лежащую на диване, и сделала несколько уверенных шагов вперёд.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грэм, — сказала Луиза, как и все слепые, протягивая руку вперёд для тактильного контакта. — Прошу вас, не смущайтесь и задавайте любые вопросы. Если я смогу хоть чем-нибудь вам помочь в поиске того, кто сделал это со мной, я буду только рада.</p>
<p>Уилл тоже протянул руку, позволяя себя потрогать, и при отсутствии зрительного контакта это было не так сложно, как он думал. Доктор Лектер тихо прошёл мимо них и мягко опустился на пыльный диван, медленно забросив ногу на ногу и растянув губы в вежливой улыбке. Он создал странную иллюзию человека, который двигается по заранее намеченному пути. Как будто он знал куда сядет, как сядет и какой бросит взгляд.</p>
<p>Уилл давно привык доверять своему первому впечатлению. Сегодня, посетив мистера Брауна, сидящего в своей стерильной клетке, первое, что увидел Уилл, это образ честного человека, благородного короля, спрятанного в заточении спятившим сыном и, судя по всему, так оно и было, но сейчас перед ним сидел ещё более удивительный мужчина. Он показался человеком, который пишет предложения задом наперёд. Когда мы начинаем составлять длинное и сложное предложение, то никогда не знаем, чем оно закончится, что мы напишем в конце и что поменяем в середине, а вот доктор Лектер выглядел именно тем человеком, который это знал. Он не суетился, не толкался, не выискивал себе место и не действовал импульсивно, он просто двинулся вперёд, уже точно зная, где будет лежать его правая рука через минуту, и насколько высоко приподнимется уголок губ, изображая добродушную улыбку.</p>
<p>Такое поведение несвойственно обычному человеку. Зачем всё так усложнять? Для чего точно планировать свой путь от двери до дивана? Он не особа царских кровей под прицелом фотокамер, это просто психиатр, каких в Балтиморе сотни, но всё-таки это было именно так. Это был признак очень высокого интеллекта, психологического расстройства или маниакального мышления, и Уилла он почему-то заинтересовал даже больше, чем Луиза Шеппард, тоже опустившаяся обратно на диван.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что согласились на встречу да ещё так быстро, — поспешно сказал Уилл, усаживаясь на стул, стоящий около стола в центре комнаты. — Я бы хотел послушать всё, что вы помните, что считаете важным и неважным, любую информацию, которую вы сможете сформировать в слова.</p>
<p>— Я помню не так уж и много, мистер Грэм, — ответила Луиза, резко сжимая трость, — но доктор Лектер очень помогает мне разобраться и отделить зёрна от плевел. Мы много над этим работаем.</p>
<p>— Прошу вас, зовите меня просто Уилл, если вам будет так комфортнее.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, Уилл, — кивнула девушка, открыто принюхиваясь. — Вы тоже любите собак? У вас их много?</p>
<p>— Тоже? — встрепенулся Уилл, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Да, я люблю собак, и у меня их шесть штук, и каждая из них по-своему уникальна.</p>
<p>— Обычно так говорят о своих детях, — тихо рассмеялась Луиза. — Мой Герцог сейчас на медосмотре, ребята из общества защиты животных помогают мне с этими вопросами, но он живёт со мной всего два месяца, что мало для собаки-поводыря, и мы пока гуляем только около дома. А зачем вам столько собак, Уилл? Что они вам дают?</p>
<p>— Что дают? — моргнул Уилл, бросив взгляд на доктора Лектера, который со странным интересом смотрел на него. — Ощущение комфорта, наверное. Я не тот человек, который заведёт собаку, чтобы гладить её по голове и делать красивые фотографии. Они придают моей жизни смысл, привязывают к реальности, когда я их кормлю, я вспоминаю, что сам не пообедал и тоже сажусь есть. Когда ты одинок, собаки вносят в твою жизнь порядок и определённые обязательства.</p>
<p>— Вы беспорядочны, Уилл? — внезапно спросил психиатр, слегка наклонив голову. — Мне показалось, или вы рвётесь в обе стороны одновременно?</p>
<p>— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Уилл, резко вспоминая, что он ненавидит врачей.</p>
<p>— Собаки дают вам чувство успокоения и чем больше собак, тем сильнее это чувство? — с голодным любопытством спросил доктор Лектер, наклоняясь вперёд и пожирая глазами Уилла. — Они ваш якорь, который заставляет вас возвращаться домой, оставаться частью общества, и делают вас почти таким же, как все? Вы идёте в магазин, чтобы купить им еды, встаёте по утрам пораньше, чтобы выпустить их на улицу, они создают вам заботы, которых вы жаждете, но при этом они ваша молчаливая семья, которую всегда легко можно покинуть, ничего ей не объясняя.</p>
<p>Уилл почувствовал неприятный холод, как будто кто-то резко открыл дверь в его личный мир и впустил туда свежий воздух. Его оглушило дежавю, что-то близкое к раздражению от того, что третий человек за день так внимательно пытается его разглядеть и понять, и он вскочил на ноги быстрее, чем понял, как это глупо. Психиатр тут же поднялся следом, смотря на него, как на пугливое животное.</p>
<p>— Доктор Лектер, — неприязненно прошипел Уилл, стараясь не выйти за рамки вежливости, — мы здесь не для того, чтобы меня анализировать, и вы не мой…</p>
<p>— Мистер Грэм, прошу вас, — перебил его Ганнибал, делая шаг назад и миролюбиво улыбаясь. — Это полностью моя вина. Простите, иногда это бывает тяжело, не смотреть, и я перешёл этическую грань нашей беседы. Ещё раз, простите, и в качестве извинения, а я вижу, что вы даже ещё не завтракали, разрешите угостить вас сэндвичем и напоить чаем.</p>
<p>Уилл непонимающе уставился на эту странную парочку, но Луиза тоже быстро встала на ноги и постучала тростью по полу, привлекая внимание к себе.</p>
<p>— Прошу вас, Уилл, я хоть и не вижу, но отлично слышу, как раздуваются ваши ноздри, — искренне рассмеялась девушка, начиная медленно двигаться в его сторону. — Не сердитесь и простите доктора Лектера, он и правда иногда бывает слишком прямолинеен, но лишь так нам удаётся двигаться вперёд. Я тоже не люблю сеансы психотерапии, не могла себя заставить идти на них и пытаться что-то объяснить человеку, который только в теории может знать то, что я пережила, но доктор Лектер не сдавался, начал приезжать ко мне домой, и вот, я уже живу полной жизнью. Мы не сидим в удобных креслах и не беседуем в тишине. Мы пьём чай, едим сэндвичи и просто разговариваем. Давайте попробуем?</p>
<p>Девушка подошла к столу, пошарив по нему рукой и, сделав ещё пару шагов вперёд, она ухватилась за спинку стула и снова улыбнулась. Вряд ли она понимала, насколько пугающе выглядит её улыбка на фоне огромных очков и красных борозд обгоревшего мяса, вырывающихся из-под них, и Уилл едва смог удержаться на месте. Нет, ему не захотелось убежать, наоборот, он захотел сорвать эти очки и посмотреть на то, что они скрывают. Как сегодня утром он хотел посмотреть в глаза Ворона и понять его, он был уверен, что что-то ему откроется, если он увидит то, что она там прячет.</p>
<p>Глаза — зеркало души. Они передают и получают информацию, выражают радость и горе, они способны показать весь спектр эмоций, но подражатель отбирает у них эту возможность. Он запирает их во времени, как скульптор, как художник, он запечатляет в их сознании лишь свой образ и больше ничей. Он — их последнее воспоминание, а они — его творения, которыми он… Уилл слегка вздрогнул, когда страшная мысль пробралась к нему в голову, и быстро моргнул, чтобы закрепить её в своём сознании.</p>
<p>Он плавал в обрывках собственных образов и видений, стараясь собрать их в одно целое и выстроить в правильном порядке. Он привык доверять себе. Почему он применил слово «запечатляет»? «Запечатление» или «эффект утёнка», так это называется. Тот, кого первым увидит утёнок, он будет считает своей матерью, даже если это крокодил или собака. А тут подражатель становится их последним воспоминанием. Больше ничего. После него больше ничего нет. Только пустота и темнота.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грэм, с вами всё в порядке? — как будто откуда-то издалека позвал его доктор Лектер. — Так что, могу я угостить вас своим фирменным сэндвичем?</p>
<p>— Да, да, конечно, — попытался улыбнуться Уилл, медленно возвращаясь в реальность, — извините, я задумался. Вам помочь? Могу я чем-то вам помочь? Я неплохо управляюсь с ножом.</p>
<p>— Ваша компания будет мне приятна, — тепло улыбнулся Ганнибал, жестом приглашая его идти за собой. — Луиза, отдохните пока, мы ненадолго.</p>
<p>Доктор Лектер уверенно прошёл на кухню, где, судя по всему, отлично ориентировался и начал быстро и ловко раскладывать продукты на столешнице. Уилл прошёл следом и замер в дверном проёме, облокотившись плечом о деревянный косяк.</p>
<p>— Не бойтесь, я не кусаюсь, — криво усмехнулся Ганнибал, снимая пиджак, закатывая рукава и начиная мыть руки. — Ещё раз простите, что влез в вашу беседу и неумело попытался вам что-то доказать. Обычно я более сдержан, но вы и ваши слова меня очень заинтересовали, и я не смог удержаться.</p>
<p>— Да ничего, я уже привык, — отмахнулся Уилл, пряча руки в карманы.</p>
<p>Доктор Лектер бросил на него признательный взгляд, который показался Уиллу фальшивым, взялся за большой нож и начал профессионально крошить овощи. Странный доктор извинился за несдержанность, но это явно было ложью. Импульсивность? У человека, которые за долю секунды планирует то, куда он пойдёт, где сядет и как сложит ноги, вдруг вырвался глупый вопрос?</p>
<p>Уилл рассматривал Ганнибала Лектера, который неожиданно показался ему подозрительным и неестественным. Костюм был слишком дорогой и сидел на нём удивительно идеально, а идеальность редко бывает естественной. Она создаётся долго, аккуратно и вдумчиво, шлифуется каждая мелочь, подбирается каждый оттенок, и он снова подумал, зачем простому психиатру такие сложности. Нож казался продолжением руки, настолько уверенно и ловко он им управлял, ни одна прядка волос не сползла на лоб, и даже рубашка выглядела новой и ни разу не стиранной, и Уилл никак не мог оторвать от него взгляд, пытаясь понять, что его напрягает.</p>
<p>Нагромождение идеальностей в одном человеке, наверное, это. Слишком большой слой идеальности, призванный что-то скрыть от посторонних глаз. Это как пытаться замазать синяк под глазом. Ты наносишь и наносишь слой за слоем и не успокоишься, пока ничего не будет видно.</p>
<p>Ганнибал Лектер. Откуда он знает это имя?</p>
<p> — Мистер Грэм, извините, я не спросил…</p>
<p>— Прошу вас, доктор, просто Уилл…</p>
<p>— В таком случае, просто Ганнибал, — довольно кивнул доктор, доставая из холодильника мясо. — Я не уточнил ваши вкусы. Мы с Луизой уже давно…</p>
<p>— Если вы о мясе, луке и прочей ерунде, то сразу скажу, я всеяден, — снова перебил его Уилл, на этот раз уже намеренно и, наблюдая за доктором, — даже если вы завернёте в лаваш хорошо прожаренную крысу, я вряд ли смогу это понять.</p>
<p>Ганнибал никак не отреагировал ни на лёгкую грубость, ни на нетерпеливость, продолжая оставаться идеальным человеком, собирающим для него идеальный сэндвич, и Уилл ещё раз убедился, что его импульсивность была фальшивой.</p>
<p>— Я очень рад, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, старательно заворачивая лаваш и бросая на профайлера хитрый взгляд. — Не то, что вы готовы съесть крысу, конечно, а то, что не поддаётесь этим новым движениям вроде вегетарианства и прочим популярным стилям жизни.</p>
<p>— Мне некогда этим заниматься, — искренне рассмеялся Уилл, почему-то рассматривая попку этого идеального доктора и отмечая, что она тоже идеальная, — тем более мои ребятки меня не поймут, если я сяду перед ними с тарелкой брокколи в руках. Хотя я очень люблю рыбу.</p>
<p>— Вы отличный рыбак.</p>
<p>— С чего вы так решили?</p>
<p>— Простите ещё раз, — разыграв смущение и неловкость, сказал Ганнибал, — я всё ещё наблюдаю. На ваших пальцах видны характерные следы от лески и даже раны от крючков. Это говорит о настоящем пристрастии, а не просто обычном времяпрепровождении на природе, так что и получился такой вывод.</p>
<p>— Вы очень наблюдательны, — сказал Уилл, рассматривая свои пальцы, как будто видя их впервые в жизни, — даже я не замечал эти порезы.</p>
<p>— Я не удивлён вашему ответу, — с удовольствием сказал доктор Лектер, раскладывая готовые сэндвичи по тарелкам. — Чай или кофе? Я бы посоветовал чай, но, если…</p>
<p>— Конечно, чай, — поспешно согласился Уилл, внезапно осознав, что за ним ухаживают и что-то для него готовят. — Спасибо.</p>
<p>Ганнибал ополоснул руки и поставил чайник на газ. Пока он грелся, доктор снова вернулся к сэндвичам, поправляя их и стараясь уложить более красиво, как будто не понимая, что это неважно, и через пятнадцать минут их просто съедят. Может эту странную маниакальность увидел в нём Уилл, когда сюда пришёл? Страсть к идеальности и красоте?</p>
<p>— Вы знаете, — неожиданно начал беседу Ганнибал, выпрямляясь и глядя Уиллу прямо в глаза, — у меня странное ощущение, что мои действия кажутся вам подозрительными. Я вас понимаю, психиатр, который ездит домой к пациентам и готовит им ужин и должен вызывать вопросы, и если они у вас есть, я готов ответить на любой из них прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>— Да нет, что вы, — немного сбился Уилл, опуская глаза и стараясь себя не выдать, — конечно, это немного странно, ваша преданность работе и дружеская забота, но я не вижу ничего подозрительного.</p>
<p>Ганнибал ещё несколько секунд смотрел на него, но потом спокойно отвернулся и снял чайник с плиты, переставив его на неработающую конфорку.</p>
<p>— Между мной и моей пациенткой Луизой Шеппард нет никаких романтических отношений, — усмехнулся доктор Лектер, доставая из шкафа чай и чашки. — Это на тот случай, если вы так подумали. И да, я не хожу по домам других своих пациентов и не кормлю их своей едой. Это если вы подумали, что я немного не в себе.</p>
<p>— С чего вы решили, что я так подумал? — возмутился Уилл, сжимая в карманах руки в кулаки.</p>
<p>— Вы увидели во мне личный интерес, — пожал плечами Ганнибал, разливая чай и доставая сахарницу и маленькие ложки, — и вы не ошиблись, он есть, но не тот, что вы себе нафантазировали.</p>
<p>—Да ничего я про вас не фантазировал, — рассердился Уилл, начиная по-настоящему нервничать. — Да, мне показалось, что вы смотритесь здесь немного странно, пытаясь вывести меня на эмоции и мило заваривая мне чай, но уж не обижайтесь, во-первых, я приехал сюда к мисс Шеппард, а не к вам на сеанс, а во-вторых, я впервые в жизни вижу психиатра, который готовит мне сэндвич, и моя растерянность естественна.</p>
<p>— Я очень рад, что мы всё выяснили, Уилл, — искренне улыбнулся доктор Лектер.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Уилл, немного смущаясь и опуская глаза, — извините, я не хотел быть грубым.</p>
<p>Ганнибал внезапно побросал все свои кулинарные заботы, обошёл кухонный стол и облокотился на него задницей, упираясь ладонями в гладкую поверхность. Теперь он находился совсем рядом, почти в шаговой доступности, и Уилл практически заставил себя оставаться на месте и посмотреть ему в глаза.</p>
<p>Вблизи лицо доктора Лектера тоже было идеальным, мужественным и по-настоящему красивым. Уиллу редко удавалось увидеть красоту в ком-то, обычно человек распадался на детали, и что-то всегда мешало собраться ему обратно. То слишком большие уши, то безвольный подбородок или кривой нос, но этот образ собрался легко и быстро, став таким же идеальным, как и всё остальное.</p>
<p>Наверное это лицо и стало двигателем к такому образу доктора Лектера. Есть люди, которые считают себя некрасивыми, не просто так думают, а даже говорят об этом окружающим, и вместо того, чтобы начать худеть или ухаживать за собой, просто отворачиваются от зеркала, становясь действительно некрасивыми. Через некоторое время так начинают думать и остальные, и вот к сорока годам мы видим одинокое жирное вонючее потное тело, покрытое прыщами, и с залысинами на голове, считающее что во всём виновата его внешность.</p>
<p>Но Ганнибал не был таким. Он был красив, знал это и очень этим наслаждался. Он казался застывшим и пластичным одновременно, как будто сейчас, за одну секунду он мог убить или соблазнить Уилла, но ему было просто лень этим заниматься. Уилл как-то по-глупому застыл на месте, рассматривая странного доктора, и начинал на себя сердиться за то, что он никак не может его распознать. Нет, его лицо не было безэмоциональным, нет, просто он никак не мог понять, что конкретно вызывает эту странную улыбку и блеск в глазах.</p>
<p>— Знаете, Уилл, — тихо сказал доктор Лектер, немного наклоняясь вперёд. — Вот мне кажется, что на самом деле вы этого хотели.</p>
<p>— Хотел быть грубым? — почему-то тоже тихо ответил Уилл. — Но зачем?</p>
<p>— Я думаю, это повседневная модель вашего поведения с людьми моей профессии. Простите, мне жаль, что мой искренний интерес к вам вы сочли попыткой влезть в ваше личное пространство. Я этого не хотел.</p>
<p>— Знаете, Ганнибал, — прошептал Уилл, наклоняясь вперёд настолько, насколько это сделал доктор Лектер. — Вот и мне кажется, что на самом деле вы именно этого и хотели.</p>
<p>— Хотел влезть в ваше личное пространство? — широко улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Но мне-то это зачем?</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, — искренне усмехнулся Уилл, отодвигаясь назад и облегчённо выдыхая, — но у вас на это точно есть причины. Доктор Ганнибал Лектер. Откуда я про вас знаю? Не просто знаю, а слышал ваше имя прямо сегодня.</p>
<p>— Я довольно известный психиатр в Балтиморе, — пожал плечами Ганнибал. — Я часто консультирую ФБР, несколько раз выступал в суде в качестве эксперта и написал много статей по психиатрии. Где вы сегодня побывали, Уилл?</p>
<p>— В клинике доктора Чилтона и в центральном офисе ФБР.</p>
<p>— Фредерик Чилтон, — тихо рассмеялся доктор Лектер, легко отрываясь от стола и поправляя жилет, — мой старый друг и хороший коллега. Как он? Сидит под семью замками и трясётся за свою жизнь?</p>
<p>Уилл тоже усмехнулся, вспомнив свой утренний прорыв в клинику, и тут его как ударило по голове.</p>
<p>— Ганнибал Лектер! — шокированно пробормотал Уилл, бросаясь вперёд и не понимая что делает, хватая мужчину за локоть. — Доктор Ганнибал Лектер! Один из врачей, что посещал мистера Роберта Брауна! Это вы? Вы бывали у Ворона? Я вспомнил, я сегодня видел ваше имя в журнале посещений.</p>
<p>Ганнибал немного удивлённо отшатнулся и легко отцепил от себя Уилла, который продолжал крепко держать его за рукав.</p>
<p>— Да, я имел эту сомнительную честь по-моему три года назад, — спокойно сказал доктор Лектер, обходя стол и беря в руки поднос с сэндвичами. — А что тут такого удивительного? Пойдёмте, Уилл, мисс Шеппард уже наверное заждалась нас, да и чай начал остывать.</p>
<p>— Что удивительного? — пробормотал Уилл, на автомате подходя к столу и подхватывая заварочный чайник. — Я тоже сегодня у него был, и то, что мы, два человека из десяти, в огромном городе, и встретились где-то на окраине, разве это не удивительно?</p>
<p>Ганнибал, который уже почти дошёл до выхода, внезапно остановился и резко повернулся к Уиллу, окинув его пронзительным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Вы сегодня видели мистера Брауна? — спросил доктор Лектер, медленно моргнув. — Как вы смогли к нему попасть?</p>
<p>— Не уверен, что могу с вами этим поделиться, — как-то даже виновато пробормотал Уилл, обходя Ганнибала и направляясь в комнату, — но я всё равно хотел бы с вами ещё поговорить.</p>
<p>— С превеликим удовольствием, Уилл, — учтиво сказал доктор Лектер, идя за ним по пятам, — сейчас я дам вам свою визитку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Беделия дю Морье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Наш Уилл видит всё</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уилл покинул дом Луизы Шеппард и её странного доктора через час с зудящим ощущением того, что ему что-то дали, но он не понял что именно. В его голову за сутки влилось так много информации, что он чувствовал себя дикарём, который мобильным телефоном пытается расколоть орех. Слишком много всего. Одному ему точно не справиться. Его выматывали расследования с тремя-четырьмя жертвами, но маньяк такого уровня попался ему впервые.</p>
<p>Луиза не дала ему ничего нового, кроме подтверждения того, что подражатель не хотел причинять им сильного вреда. Да, как бы странно это ни звучало, но он относился к ним бережно. Он за ними ухаживал, хорошо кормил, делал причёски, и если его фантастическая теория верна, и Роберт Браун действительно никого не убивал, а лишь взял на себя преступления собственного сына, то тут уже играют совсем другие эмоции. Отец и сын. Один убивал и потрошил, а второй попытался его остановить? Сдался властям, не в состоянии сдать сына, потому что сам взрастил в нём эту тёмную жажду? Что делает мальчик, оставшись без сестры и отца? Похищает себе девушек и играет с ними в семью? Почему теперь не убивает, а отпускает их живыми? Это дань отцу? Может он дал слово, что больше не будет убивать, и по факту так всё оно и происходит.</p>
<p>Под спутанные воспоминания девушки Уиллу очень хорошо думалось, но его взгляд поневоле возвращался к доктору Лектеру, который сидел рядом с ними за столом и не сводил с Луизы глаз. Вопреки расхожему мнению, Уилл Грэм никогда не был следователем, а мог лишь помочь с мотивами преступлений, хотя многие, кто к нему обращался, считали его гением сыска. Он был эмпат. Он видел эмоции, которые мог испытывать человек во время совершения преступления, мог разложить их в правильном порядке и уже из этого делал свои выводы.</p>
<p>Ганнибал Лектер, который сейчас внимательно слушал свою пациентку, задавал вопросы и немного пафосно ел свой собственный сэндвич, пользуясь ножом и вилкой, а не как Уилл и Луиза, просто держа его в руках, напоминал сломанную игрушку, которая мяукала вместо того, чтобы гавкать. И здесь повторялось то же самое что и на кухне, эмоции на лице и язык тела совсем не соответствовали тому, что он говорил. Когда Луиза рассказывала о своём плене, на лице доктора Лектера проскальзывали гордость и возбуждение, и было совсем не понятно, чем он так горд. Тем, что его пациентка такая молодец? Тем, что он хороший психиатр? Что за бессмыслица?</p>
<p>Уилл снова вернулся к вопросу, что же здесь делает этот блестящий доктор? В его голове как будто застряла здоровенная заноза. Он пытался вспомнить что-то, что-то важное, что сказал ему Ганнибал на кухне, но как ни старался, просто не мог, немного ослеплённый этим мужчиной. Он знал полно психиатров, это всегда были просто люди самой обычной профессии и с самой обычной зарплатой, и даже если он берёт немыслимые деньги за свои сеансы, невозможно повесить себе на руку часы за двести штук и припарковать «Бентли» у порога. Значит, он богат и, судя по осанке, знаменит в своих кругах, так что же он делает в этом пыльном домике, собственноручно готовя сэндвичи для этой бедной девушки?</p>
<p>Мысли крутились и рассыпались, пока он внезапно не вспомнил то, что его так взволновало в словах Ганнибала Лектера.</p>
<p>«Вы увидели во мне личный интерес, Уилл, он есть, но не тот, что вы подумали».</p>
<p>Видимо озарение так ясно проявилось на его лице, что доктор Лектер, который всё это время бросал на него быстрые взгляды, заинтересованно приподнял брови и почти незаметно дрогнул краешком губ в подобии некой улыбки.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Луиза, — совсем просто перебил он девушку, которая тут же прервала свой рассказ, — но кажется, у мистера Грэма появились вопросы. Я прав, Уилл? Вы хотите что-то спросить?</p>
<p>— Да, простите, мне не совсем удобно…</p>
<p>— Давайте пропустим эту часть нашей беседы, — улыбнулся доктор Лектер, отодвигая от себя и от Луизы тарелки, — тот момент, когда вам неловко, а мы вас упрашиваем и говорим, что всё в порядке. Если мисс Шеппард не захочет отвечать, она просто так и сделает.</p>
<p>Уилл поспешно кивнул и снова посмотрел на эту странную парочку. Да, Ганнибал не соврал, между ними не было никакой романтической связи, хотя явная симпатия к своему психиатру вполне отчётливо читалась в поведении девушки. В этом не было ничего странного, она была молода, хоть и искалечена, а доктор Лектер определённо превышал свои обязанности психиатра, но их точно связывали только профессиональные отношения. Пора было в этом разобраться.</p>
<p>— Что ж, хорошо, — немного смущённо сказал Уилл, тоже отодвигая от себя тарелку. — Луиза, вы не обидетесь, если я попрошу вас снять очки?</p>
<p>— Снять очки? — по-настоящему растерялась девушка, поворачиваясь корпусом в сторону доктора за поддержкой. — Но зачем?</p>
<p>— Луиза, — мягко сказал Уилл, вытирая вспотевшие ладони об брюки. — У меня в папке полно фотографий всего, что я хотел бы увидеть. Есть все допросы и выводы следствия и врачей, но мне всё равно необходимо взглянуть самому. Подражатель — не просто жестокий человек с расстройством психики, я думаю, он художник, мыслитель, в каком-то роде гений, который пытается нам что-то сказать. Серийный убийца, он убивает, чтобы насытить своё патологическое стремление удовлетворить свои извращённые желания. Всегда что-то есть. Гнев, похоть, злость, месть, и я могу это распознать, у меня есть такой дар. Я не следователь ФБР, я эмпат и, осмотрев место преступления или жертв таких маньяков, я могу понять, что именно испытывал человек, когда совершал такие зверства, и это поможет двинуться следствию в правильном направлении. Здесь же я вижу просто огромный разлёт эмоций. Он наносит вред, отбирает у вас органы и зрение и отпускает домой. Но зачем? Простите, я не хотел сказать, что он по логике вещей должен был вас просто убить, но в его последовательности есть свой замысел, и я хочу его понять.</p>
<p>Девушка выслушала его довольно стойко, но Уилл легко увидел в ней первобытный страх, который появился непонятно откуда. Что за проблема снять очки? Значит всё верно, она влюблена в своего психиатра и на самом деле боится показать своё уродство, о котором она имеет лишь смутное представление, не желая его оттолкнуть. Уилл бросил на доктора Лектера просящий взгляд, и тот почти незаметно ему кивнул.</p>
<p>— Луиза, дорогая, кажется я понял, что хочет нам сказать мистер Грэм, и думаю, ты не должна ему отказать, — заботливо сказал Ганнибал, легко поднимаясь на ноги. — Мы так долго провозились с сэндвичами и разговорами, что чай совсем остыл, и я пойду на кухню и заварю свежий. Ты не боишься остаться с Уиллом наедине?</p>
<p>— Нет, — как-то даже весело ответила мисс Шеппард.</p>
<p>Доктор Лектер поспешно скрылся на кухне, и стало совсем ясно, что он знает о том, что его пациентка испытывает к нему чувства и причём настолько сильные, что она не сняла бы при нём очки, сколько бы её ни упрашивали. Как только они услышали звуки кухонной возни, девушка сразу же сняла очки, и Уилл наконец-то увидел то, зачем сюда пришёл.</p>
<p>Вместо глаз были лишь куски обгоревшего мяса, частично затянутые кожей, но ничего не зажило и не стало нормальным со временем. Подражатель выжигал им глаза током, навсегда лишая зрения и не оставляя шансов на восстановление. Не было бровей, не было век и не было даже намёка, что здесь когда-то были глаза. Бугристая, красно-коричневая кожа, где-то оголённое мясо, естественные неровности, расползающиеся в разные стороны, где-то больше, где-то меньше, выглядели как произведение искусства. Он мог просто выкалывать им глаза, мог ослепить своими непонятными травами и химикатами, которые лишали их возможности описать даже цвет волос своего обидчика, но нет, он хотел сделать это красивым.</p>
<p>Но он не мог видеть конечного результата своих трудов, ведь подражатель лишал их зрения в тот же день, когда и отпускал, а значит… Значит, он имеет возможность взглянуть на это позже. Он где-то рядом, рядом с ними, ходит как по художественной галерее и любуется своими работами. Скорее всего врач, хирург, офтальмолог, невропатолог, психолог, кто-то, кто может заглянуть им под очки и повязки после того, как всё заживёт.</p>
<p>Уилл специально громко поднялся на ноги, шаркнув ножкой стула по полу и наклонившись, взял девушку за руку.</p>
<p>— Спасибо за доверие, мисс Шеппард, — тихо сказал Уилл, слегка сжимая её пальцы, — вы можете надеть очки обратно. Я увидел всё, что хотел.</p>
<p>— Я смогла вам помочь? — быстро спросила девушка, поспешно пряча свою жуткую красоту под очками.</p>
<p>— Очень. Мне удалось многое о нём понять. Спасибо. Вы не против, если я ещё как-нибудь к вам приеду? Я мог бы захватить своих собак, и мы бы погуляли вокруг вашего дома.</p>
<p>— Это было бы замечательно, — выкрикнула Луиза, искренне улыбаясь и становясь от этого ещё уродливее. — У меня много процедур, я принимаю лекарства и часто езжу к врачам, сами понимаете, жить без половины органов нелегко, но по вечерам я свободна.</p>
<p>— Тогда я позвоню, — ещё раз пожал её руку Уилл и сделал несколько шагов назад. — Я пойду попрощаюсь с доктором Лектером и оставлю вас в покое. Он хороший врач, Луиза? Вы довольны? Он помогает вам?</p>
<p>— Да. Он не равнодушен, и это главное. Вы ведь знаете, что одна из жертв подражателя была его другом, и именно поэтому он так заботлив?</p>
<p>— Нет, не знал, — обескураженно моргнул Уилл, совсем сбившись с толку, — но я сейчас у него спрошу. До свидания, мисс Шеппард.</p>
<p>— До свидания, Уилл.</p>
<p>Ещё раз подойдя и пожав ей руку, Уилл быстро добрался до кухни, где увидел доктора Лектера, стоящего к нему спиной и задумчиво смотрящего в окно. Казалось, впервые его тело, поза и эмоции совпадали, выражая настоящую печаль и грусть, и Уилл уже реально начал раздражать самого себя тем, что ему снова начало что-то мерещиться и не нравиться. Тоска в его облике была настоящей, но выглядела так, как будто он выпустил её наружу намеренно, а не она захватила его от нежелательных мыслей. Наверное, всё дело всё-таки в его профессии. Он громко прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание, но Ганнибал даже не шелохнулся, продолжая смотреть в окно. Не зная, что делать, Уилл продолжал стоять на месте, не понимая, как себя вести.</p>
<p>— Доктор Лектер…</p>
<p>— Она была моим другом, — с настоящей грустью сказал Ганнибал, медленно поворачиваясь и смотря Уиллу прямо в глаза. — Не то, чтобы близким, но она была моей опорой.</p>
<p>— Кто она? — выпалил Уилл, удивляясь, как этому доктору может быть больнее, чем слепой девушке, сидящей сейчас в зале. — Она ещё жива?</p>
<p>— Боюсь, что нет, — сказал Ганнибал, немного поджав губы от бессилия, — и я не могу перестать думать о том, что это моя вина.</p>
<p>— В каком смысле ваша вина?</p>
<p>— Что вы знаете о моей профессии?</p>
<p>— О психиатрах и мозгоправах? — усмехнулся Уилл, размораживаясь и садясь за кухонный столик, жестом приглашая доктора сделать то же самое. — Вы довольно настойчивый народ.</p>
<p>— Да, мы такие, — улыбнулся Ганнибал, плавно опускаясь на стул и забрасывая ногу на ногу. — Вы ведь знаете разницу между психиатром и психологом?</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>— Она была моим психиатром, Уилл, моим коллегой и почти другом. Мы все очень одиноки, найти себе друга — это огромная удача, и я очень жалею, что она попала в руки этого подражателя. Ещё больше я жалею, что не смог ей помочь.</p>
<p>— Как её звали? — спросил Уилл, борясь с желанием протянуть руку и утешить доктора.</p>
<p>— Беделия дю Морье. Это имя о чём-то вам говорит?</p>
<p>— Беделия? — усиленно роясь в памяти переспросил Уилл. — Простите, но нет. Я только вчера получил материалы дела и был просто не в состоянии многого изучить.</p>
<p>— Ясно, — по-доброму кивнул доктор Лектер, отворачиваясь к окну и снова поджимая губы. — Когда она пропала, и стало понятно, где именно она находится, мы все пережили настоящий шок. Это случилось пять лет назад, но я всё помню как вчера. Беделия была самой умной и сильной женщиной, которую мне посчастливилось встретить, и когда её обнаружили, я сразу же поехал к ней в больницу.</p>
<p>— Пять лет назад? — зачем-то переспросил Уилл.</p>
<p>— Да. Там была стандартная команда психологов ФБР, Алана Блум, Фредерик Чилтон, но я уговорил всех пустить меня к ней первым. Обычно разрешают зайти близким и родственникам, но Беделия была одинока, и мне дали разрешение. Я был готов, конечно, к тому, что увижу, но всё равно я растерялся. Лицо было закрыто бинтами, а она сидела на кровати и испуганно трогала его руками. Это страшно, Уилл, по-настоящему страшно, смотреть, как такая сильная женщина дрожит от страха.</p>
<p>— Что это было? — удивлённо спросил Уилл, наклоняясь вперёд. — Запоздалая реакция на ситуацию? Она продолжала бояться?</p>
<p>— Наверное, — нахмурился доктор Лектер, снова переводя взгляд на Уилла, — но я тогда не понял. Это было моей ошибкой. Она попросила воды, даже не позволяя к ней прикоснуться, и, когда я вернулся в палату, прошло от силы две минуты, окно было открыто, и в палате никого не было. Почти сразу поднялся шум, все забегали туда-сюда, но я до сих пор не могу себе простить то, что не понял её состояние.</p>
<p>— Это была та девушка, что выбросилась из окна, — потерянно прошептал Уилл, вспоминая обрывки информации, — и она была вашим другом. Поэтому вы так помогаете Луизе?</p>
<p>— Возможно, — улыбнулся Ганнибал, опуская глаза. — Я многим стараюсь помочь, это моя работа, и я даже смог пробиться к мистеру Брауну, но всё равно что-то не даёт мне покоя. Беделия была очень сильной женщиной, сильнее Луизы и многих других, и то, что она сделала, было слишком нетипично для неё. Это был человек мысли, как Стивен Хопкинс, понимаете, и самоубийство никак не вязалось с её личностью.</p>
<p>— Понимаю, — тихо сказал Уилл, чувствуя, как у него задрожали внутренности от охотничьего азарта.</p>
<p>Доктор Лектер замолчал, продолжая просто сидеть в тишине, и Уилл тоже не смел больше ничего сказать, смотря на своего собеседника. Даже сейчас, когда вроде бы стало всё ясно, Ганнибал продолжал оставаться размытым и непонятным. Его грусть была неподдельной, тоска настоящей, даже мотив для сэндвича обозначился, но всё равно, его неожиданная исповедь казалось неестественной. Он не был похож на человека, который на кухне изливает душу первому встречному, не был тем, кто умеет печалиться, он тоже был человеком мысли, зачем ему пять лет страдать по своему психиатру, и Уилл снова почувствовал раздражение и на него, и на себя за свою подозрительность. Чтобы не наговорить лишнего, он встал на ноги и протянул руку молчаливому доктору, который тут же поднялся следом и ответил на рукопожатие.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза и держались за руки.</p>
<p>— Я должен уже идти, — смущённо сказал Уилл, вырывая резко вспотевшую ладонь и почти отпрыгивая назад, — мои собаки, наверное, уже давно ждут меня у дверей и грызут от голода бедный диван.</p>
<p>— Удачной дороги, — улыбнулся доктор Лектер, залезая во внутренний карман пиджака и протягивая ему свою красивую визитку. — Прошу вас, Уилл, если у вас возникнут вопросы, или захотите просто поговорить, звоните в любое время. Я буду очень рад.</p>
<p>— Обязательно, — дружелюбно кивнул Уилл, пряча его визитку в карман и начиная двигаться к выходу, — я позвоню.</p>
<p>Он ещё раз попрощался с Луизой, которая слушала музыку в наушниках, сидя на старом диване, и почти бегом бросился в свою машину. Пока он ехал домой, заходил в магазин за продуктами, заправлял машину, в его голове что-то зудело, заставляя прибавлять газу. Беделия дю Морье — единственная жертва подражателя, которая не захотела даже попытаться жить дальше. Но почему? Как человек мысли может лишить себя жизни? Зачем убивать себя?</p>
<p>Подъезжая к своему дому уже в потёмках, Уилл увидел машину Джека Кроуфорда, припаркованную около основной тропинки. Он вспомнил, что они договаривались о встрече на вечер, но сейчас он не был уверен, что хочет с кем-то говорить. Его жизнь неожиданно забурлила как сумасшедшая. Ещё вчера он рутинно ехал домой проверять работы своих студентов, а сегодня он уже побывал чёрт-те где, видел Ворона, двух психиатров, ослеплённую и влюблённую девушку, сильнейшую команду ФБР и, кажется, слегка запал на идеального доктора с идеальной попкой. Увидев его машину, Джек выскочил на улицу и приветливо помахал рукой.</p>
<p>— Добрый вечер, Уилл, — как-то даже радостно сказал Кроуфорд, вытаскивая пакет с чем-то звенящим с заднего сиденья. — Я не смог до тебя дозвониться и решил просто приехать. Ты не против, надеюсь?</p>
<p>— Нет, Джек, что ты, нет, конечно, — затараторил Уилл, тоже вытаскивая пакеты из багажника и стараясь вспомнить, когда он мыл пол последний раз. — У меня дома неубрано и…</p>
<p>— Нашёл чем удивить, — отмахнулся Джек, забирая у него один из пакетов, — давай помогу.</p>
<p>Они пробились через лающую толпу собак в дом, с улыбкой сравнивая это с клиникой Чилтона, где их тоже конкретно помяли и, не разуваясь прошли на кухню и поставили продукты на стол. Уилл украдкой осмотрелся в поисках чего-то подозрительного и облегчённо выдохнул, ничего не обнаружив.</p>
<p>Когда ты живёшь один, да не просто один, а ещё никого не ждёшь в гости, у тебя дома может оказаться что угодно. Грязное нижнее бельё на диване, диск с порно на столе, двигатель от боинга у камина, да в принципе что угодно. Ганнибал Лектер был прав, собаки его организовывали. Как-то он был на месте преступления, где умер такой вот одинокий человек, и был поражён тем, что там увидел. Резиновая надувная женщина в кресле, сексуальные игрушки, загаженный туалет, но собаки и правда были его семьёй, молчаливой, но семьёй, и он всегда вёл себя перед ними прилично и поддерживал порядок в доме.</p>
<p>Как-то непонятно, но через час Джек в фартуке уже что-то жарил на его кухоньке, пока сам Уилл кормил собак, выметал порог и принимал душ, и ещё через час они сели на диванчике со стаканами виски и разложили на низком столике документы из дела Ворона.</p>
<p>— Уилл, ты извини за моё вторжение, — просто сказал Кроуфорд, вполне свободно разваливаясь на его продавленном диване, — но я уже не мог усидеть дома и захотел обсудить с тобой прошедший день.</p>
<p>— Забудь, — отмахнулся Уилл, поспешно копаясь в бумагах, — вы что-то успели нарыть из того, что я попросил?</p>
<p>— Ещё нет, было мало времени.</p>
<p>— Зато я, кажется, что-то нашёл, — довольно сказал профайлер, выуживая из кучи бумаг тонкую папку. — Беделия дю Морье. Что ты знаешь о ней?</p>
<p>Джек наклонился к документам, рассматривая фотографию блондинки с узким и ярким лицом, но тут же откинулся обратно, делая глоток виски.</p>
<p>— Ничего. Одна из жертв подражателя, не помню, какая по счёту, но она выбросилась из окна через двадцать минут после того, как врачи закончили перевязки.</p>
<p>— И всё? Больше ничего? Вас не удивил её поступок?</p>
<p>— А должен был?</p>
<p>— Определённо должен был, — возбуждённо улыбнулся Уилл, пробегая глазами по её биографии. — Джек, скажи мне навскидку, какой возрастной порог у жертв подражателя?</p>
<p>Кроуфорд задумчиво почесал затылок и как-то странно посмотрел на взъерошенного Уилла, который полностью погрузился в чтение бумаг.</p>
<p>— Возраст? — переспросил Джек, глупо моргая. — Двадцать-двадцать два года. Примерно.</p>
<p>Уилл широко улыбнулся, торжествующе захлопнул тонкую папочку и молча смахнул на пол все остальные бумаги.</p>
<p>— Вот он, Джек, — радостно сказал Уилл, тряхнув документом и показательно швыряя папку в центр стола. — Вот он наш золотой билет.</p>
<p>— Беделия дю Морье? — ошарашенно спросил Кроуфорд, вскакивая на ноги и садясь рядом с Уиллом прямо на подлокотник его кресла. — Но как? Что тебя зацепило в ней?</p>
<p>— Пока не знаю, — зашуршал профайлер, тоже беря свой стакан с виски и делая здоровенный глоток, — но сам бы я ещё долго искал эту странность, и спасибо одному доктору, которого я сегодня встретил. Именно он указал мне на неё.</p>
<p>— Что за доктор?</p>
<p>— Неважно, Джек, главное, я точно уверен, что что-то нащупал. Вот, смотри. Она единственная, кто даже не захотел попробовать жить дальше, она одна имела такую специфическую профессию как психиатр, и ей был сорок один год, Джек. Сорок один! Что она делает среди жертв подражателя, окружённая молоденькими девочками с причёсками и в белых платьицах?</p>
<p>Кроуфорд взял в руки дело Беделии и начал его быстро листать. Уилл замер на месте, смотря перед собой, старательно пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы Джек его понял. Как донести до кого-то, что ты подкоркой чувствуешь, что что-то нашёл?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, как тебе это объяснить, — тихо сказал Уилл, запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке, как будто этим жестом стараясь себя поддержать, — но я вижу, куда надо двигаться дальше. Она не случайная жертва, Джек, это точно.</p>
<p>— Ты хочешь сказать, Уилл, что она была знакома с подражателем?</p>
<p>— Я думаю, что он был её пациентом, — быстро сказал Уилл, вскакивая на ноги и начиная ходить прямо по бумагам, разбросанным по полу. — Джек, все они, психопаты, они очень хотят быть понятыми, а мисс дю Морье была очень умной женщиной, и мне кажется, что она увидела истинное лицо одного из своих пациентов и именно поэтому и оказалась у него в плену. Он лишает их возможности описать то, что они помнят, но если она знала его имя, то его препараты не смогли бы уничтожить эту информацию.</p>
<p>— Ясно, — кивнул Кроуфорд, тоже вставая на ноги, — но зачем тогда она выкинулась из окна? Почему не рассказала нам, кто он?</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, — расстроенно ответил Уилл, плюхаясь на диван и хватаясь за волосы. — Может он её шантажировал, угрожал семье или кому-то ещё, но он вынужден был отпустить её живой, чтобы в его игре не нарушились правила, но заставил покончить с собой. Он мог быть рядом с ней в больнице, мог быть тем, кто делал ей перевязки, но она точно та, кто не был его случайной жертвой. Я не могу так быстро этого понять, прости, слишком много всего, я запутался.</p>
<p>— Я верю, верю тебе, — вскрикнул Джек, бросаясь к Уиллу и дружески обнимая его за плечи. — Тихо, Уилл, только не волнуйся, ты и так сделал больше всех. Вот что значит свежий взгляд на вещи.</p>
<p>Уилл слегка дёрнулся, и Джек сразу же убрал руки. Он взял его стакан со стола, плеснул туда ещё немного виски и сунул ему в руки.</p>
<p>— Давай, ещё глоток и спать, — заботливо сказал Кроуфорд, сочувственно глядя на профайлера, которого немного трясло от пережитого дня. — Если мы продолжим, то завтра ты уже не проснёшься, а мне нужен твой чистый разум и здоровый взгляд. Иди ложись, а я уеду и захлопну за собой дверь.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Джек, — устало ответил Уилл, и правда чувствуя, что он уже почти ничего не соображает, — если хочешь, ты можешь остаться тут на диване, но…</p>
<p>— Да нет, спасибо, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд, вставая и укутывая Уилла пледом, — я поеду домой. Завтра созвонимся. Если хочешь, я могу освободить тебя от занятий и лекций.</p>
<p>— Было бы здорово, — согласился профайлер, тупо смотря в пол. — Я хотел бы завтра встретиться с одним доктором, который очень мне сегодня помог. Если я не ошибся, то мы могли бы и его привлечь к нашему расследованию.</p>
<p>Уилл почувствовал, что у него закружилась голова и, забив на все приличия, скинул обувь и улёгся прямо на диване, подложив под голову диванную подушечку.</p>
<p>— Так что за доктор? — тихо спросил Джек, отходя к дверям и беря своё пальто в руки.</p>
<p>— О, нормальный доктор, — засыпая, ответил Уилл, глупо улыбаясь, — просто идеальный доктор.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Чувства Уилла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уилл проснулся на диване, всю ночь плавая в кошмарах и каких-то видениях, но голова его была свежей и отдохнувшей. Предыдущий день был слишком переполнен информацией и новыми открытиями, и он даже не спешил снова хвататься за бумаги. Он поел, выгулял собак, немного прибрался и запустил стирку, просто ходя по дому и ни о чём не думая. Сделав звонок Джеку, Уилл удостоверился, что у него временный отпуск и освобождение от лекций, и только после обеда снова взял в руки дело Беделии дю Морье.</p>
<p>Всё верно, доктор Лектер был прав, она действительно была умной и очень самодостаточной женщиной. Когда он впервые пролистывал бумаги по Ворону, его даже немного насмешила въедливость агентов ФБР, которые топтались на месте и собирали кучу информации по жертвам, но сейчас это вдруг очень пригодилось, и он углубился в чтение. Отличная репутация, большой опыт работы, характеристика железной леди со стальными нервами и неординарным мышлением, подверглась нападению пациента, но смогла оказать ему отпор и продолжить практику. Эта информация и вправду резко выделяла её на фоне остальных жертв, делая настоящей зацепкой.</p>
<p>Уилл снова и снова листал документы, взяв ещё одно дело первой попавшейся девушки, и искал в них различия, но ничего не мог найти. Всё как под копирку.</p>
<p>Нет части органов, рука, забравшая их, была той же самой, что и до этого, отсутствовала полгода, глаза выжжены так же, как и всегда, но кое-что ему всё-таки удалось обнаружить. В крови Беделии было найдены остатки обезболивающего, и Уилл снова удивился, что до него этого никто не заметил. Он поспешно перебрал ещё несколько дел и понял, что причинить меньше всего боли хотели именно ей. У других жертв глаза выжигались наживую, без применения даже лёгкого анестетика, а вот Беделии сделали несколько уколов, следов их не обнаружено, так что, скорее всего, прямо около глаз, и их не было видно из-за сгоревшего мяса, но в крови он точно присутствовал.</p>
<p>Она была важна подражателю.</p>
<p>Он испытывал к ней что-то близкое к любви или уважению, и это было точным подтверждением того, что они были знакомы. Пациент, коллега, вряд ли родственник или сосед, но, самое напрашивающееся, её подопечный. Уилл открыл ноутбук, забивая её имя в поисковике, желая взглянуть на её настоящее выражение лица, а не на сухое фото в деле, и больше часа читал и разглядывал Беделию в естественной среде.</p>
<p>Красивая, очень собранная и какая-то волевая женщина. Чем-то она напомнила ему Ганнибала Лектера, как будто они были близнецами. Слабо верится, что они могли быть друзьями, уж слишком умный и проницательный взгляд, почти как и у него, и они оба не похожи на людей, которые умеют дружить. Так почему же Ганнибал сказал, что они были почти друзьями?</p>
<p>Уилл нашёл несколько фотографий, где они были вместе. Какой-то приём или что-то близкое к этому, но они стояли рядом и выглядели под стать друг другу. Они не были близки, но испытывали друг к другу интерес. Как флиртующая пара, которая никогда не будет вместе. Когда обычные люди часто стоят рядом, разговаривают и улыбаются, это может быть что угодно. Просто проводят время, большинству людей вообще всё равно с кем говорить, если в руках стакан с виски или шампанским, дружат, спят друг с другом, или хотят это начать, проявляют вежливость или влюблены, но между этими двумя было что-то другое. Как будто секрет, который знают только они. Может это отношения пациента и врача, а может что-то большее.</p>
<p>Уилл снова вернулся к её характеристике и уже точно пришёл к мысли, что Беделия дю Морье не случайная жертва. Выжила после нападения пациента, который погиб у неё на руках от приступа удушья, и вернулась обратно к практике. Кто опять полезет в клетку к тиграм, если тебя там уже рвали на куски? Только сильный человек, и она была именно такой.</p>
<p>Самоубийство?</p>
<p>Точно нет.</p>
<p>Уилл позвонил Джеку, который дал ему разрешение тревожить его в любое время дня и ночи, и попытался выяснить у него, что происходит с пациентами, когда их врач перестаёт с ними работать. У кого есть список людей, которые ходят к частным психиатрам, и где его можно найти. К его огромному сожалению, Джек не имел ни малейшего понятия об этом, пообещав что-то узнать позже и, немного поборовшись со своим смущением, Уилл нашёл в кармане визитку доктора Лектера и набрал номер.</p>
<p>Ганнибал сразу же ответил, по голосу обрадовавшись, узнав, кто звонит, и, выслушав сбивчивые вопросы Уилла, сказал, что сможет помочь и пригласил его к себе на работу.</p>
<p>— Извините, Уилл, — вежливо сказал Ганнибал, по звукам что-то ища в записных книжках, — я с радостью вам помогу, но у меня пациент через пару минут, я уже слышу, как он раздевается в приёмной, и я сейчас немного занят. Я заканчиваю ровно в шесть и, если вам удобно, то приезжайте прямо сюда. Так будет лучше, чем общаться по телефону.</p>
<p>— Я не хотел бы быть навязчивым, — быстро заговорил Уилл, зачем-то тиская первую попавшуюся собаку, — но ведь вы практикующий психиатр, как и мисс дю Морье и…</p>
<p>— И я с радостью вам помогу, — уверенно перебил его Ганнибал. — Вы меня не побеспокоите, я сам предложил вам помощь, так что жду вас ровно в шесть. До вечера, Уилл, извините, я уже не могу говорить и вышлю вам мой адрес в смс.</p>
<p>Доктор Лектер положил трубку, отсекая дальнейшие извинения, и через пару секунд Уиллу на телефон пришёл адрес его рабочего кабинета. До их встречи было ещё несколько часов и, даже учитывая дорогу, было время ещё поискать что-то нужное и интересное, но Уилл не стал этого делать. Он ещё раз напомнил себе, что он не следователь, а то, чем он собирался заняться, было делом именно их, и его дар сейчас ничем ему не поможет. Уилл мог бы опять позвонить Джеку и дать это поручение его ручным зверушкам, но пришлось всё-таки признаться самому себе в том, что ему захотелось снова увидеть этого загадочного доктора Лектера, который разбудил в нём весьма низменные чувства. Красивый, умный и спокойный. Это были те качества, которые так редко встречаются в одном человеке, и он не смог отказаться ещё раз на это взглянуть. Оставшиеся часы он посвятил своим собакам, кого-то вычёсывая, а кому-то промывая глаза и прочищая уши, и немного покопался в лодочном моторе, который валялся прямо в его спальне наверху. Это было своеобразным релаксом. Перезагрузкой. Механические и монотонные действия освобождали его мозг от кучи информации и беспокойных мыслей, которые роились в его голове, как муравьи в муравейнике. Ворон, Чесапикский потрошитель, психиатры и слепые девушки — всё это смешивалось в его голове в кашу, толкаясь и мешая выстраивать логические цепочки. Он ухватился лишь за одну мысль — Беделия дю Морье — а всё остальное пока слил в утиль, как ненужный хлам.</p>
<p>С помощью навигатора он приехал к доктору Лектеру в очень престижный район Балтимора и, пересилив свою неловкость, ненависть к врачам и воспоминания об идеальной попке этого шикарного мужчины, поднялся к нему на порог и замер в приёмной. Ровно в шесть часов дверь распахнулась, и Ганнибал, радостно улыбнувшись, пригласил его к себе.</p>
<p>Вот здесь он был точно на своём месте, а не то что в домике Луизы Шеппард. Большинство психиатров, ведущих частную практику, принимают у себя дома в целях экономии и географического удобства, но доктор Лектер имел свой отдельный кабинет, просто нереально дорого обставленный качественной мебелью и наполненный огромным количеством книг. Пока Ганнибал, сидя за своим столом, что-то записывал в чёрный кожаный блокнот, Уилл побродил по этому кабинету, трогая вещи и как-то странно успокаиваясь в прикосновениях к ним. Здесь всё было богато и шикарно, включая хозяина кабинета, и Уилл внезапно понял, что этот мир и этот человек ему не по карману. Он едва поборол в себе желание выскочить за дверь и бежать, не оглядываясь.</p>
<p>Наконец доктор Лектер захлопнул свои записи, аккуратно отодвигая от себя блокнот, и легко поднялся на ноги, жестом приглашая Уилла сесть на стул перед его столом. Ганнибал видел смущение и напряжение своего гостя, поэтому не стал усаживать его в кресло для пациентов, избегая любого намёка на сеанс и намеренно отдаляясь от рабочей зоны кабинета.</p>
<p>— Очень рад вас видеть, Уилл, — тепло улыбнулся доктор Лектер, тоже опускаясь обратно в своё кресло. — Не будем тянуть время, спрашивайте всё, что хотите знать. У меня нет подписки о неразглашении, но если она вам необходима, я могу её сделать.</p>
<p>— О, что вы, нет, не надо, — всё ещё чувствуя себя неловко, быстро сказал Уилл, поправляя очки и облокачиваясь на стол. — Я не буду вас втягивать в мой мир, а просто хочу немного узнать о частной практике психиатра. Скажите, как вы находите себе клиентов? У вас есть свой сайт?</p>
<p>— В этом нет необходимости, — рассмеялся Ганнибал, сцепляя руки в замок. — Частная практика — это личная проблема каждого врача. В основном приходят по рекомендациям от других психиатров. У нас есть какое-то негласное распределение пациентов. Не знаю как, но попробую вам объяснить. Приходит ко мне мужчина, и после первого же сеанса я понимаю, что он, например, одержим манией преследования и всемирного заговора. Ну что ж, я могу его слушать и работать с ним дальше, но сам я прекрасно знаю, что с этой проблемой хорошо справляется мой коллега доктор Сатклифф, и с лёгкой душой отправляю его к нему. Сатклифф пишет диссертацию по этой теме, у него огромный опыт, и так я направляю человека к нужному врачу. Кто-то хорош в семейных делах, кто-то в настоящих психологических расстройствах, хотя все мы врачи и можем им и так помочь. Кого-то направляют ко мне, кого-то отсылаю я.</p>
<p>Уилл кивнул, прекрасно понимая, о чём речь и, подняв голову, посмотрел Ганнибалу прямо в глаза. В них читались любопытство и тёплая нежность.</p>
<p>— Я всё понял, — немного смущённо сказал Уилл, — это звучит вполне логично.</p>
<p>— Я рад, что вы это понимаете. Мы не хирурги, где кто-то оперирует только сердце, а кто-то только глаза, но всё же у каждого из нас есть своя репутация.</p>
<p>— Какая репутация была у Беделии дю Морье?</p>
<p>—У Беделии? — приподнял бесцветные брови доктор Лектер, грустно улыбнувшись. — Репутация врача, который легко умеет гасить агрессию. Ей отправляли самых сложных пациентов, тех, кто был близок к госпитализации и в двух шагах от реального диагноза.</p>
<p>— Да? — неверяще усмехнулся Уилл, наклоняясь немного вперёд. — Но ведь и вы были её пациентом, разве нет? Вы тоже близки к агрессии?</p>
<p>Ганнибал счастливо улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами как довольный кот, и тоже потянулся вперёд. На секунду Уиллу показалось, что доктор Лектер сейчас его поцелует, и от этой мысли вся кровь прилила к его щекам. Ганнибал как будто сразу это понял и улыбнулся ещё шире, жадно рассматривая его лицо.</p>
<p>— Какой замечательный мозг, — так восхищённо сказал доктор Лектер, что его взгляд стал хищным и по-настоящему опасным. — Уилл, вы уникальный человек. Как вы можете думать сразу в нескольких направлениях? Большинству людей это не под силу.</p>
<p>— Ну, я не большинство…</p>
<p>— Да, вы правы, я был её пациентом, но меня к ней не направили, а я пришёл к ней сам. Не хочу вас шокировать, но у меня точно такая же репутация, и к кому же я мог пойти, если не к ней.</p>
<p>Уилл стыдливо опустил глаза, разрывая их визуальный контакт. Доктор Лектер не обиделся на завуалированное подозрение, а только им восхитился, и это был хороший знак. Этот человек тоже думал в разных направлениях, а не шёл по прямой как наивный доктор Чилтон, или упрямый Джек Кроуфорд, и Уиллу стало как-то легко и свободно, как будто он нашёл родственную душу. Он сам так и не смог за всю жизнь найти себе друзей и любимого человека, так как все окружающие его люди вызывали в нём лёгкое раздражение, граничащее с жаждой заткнуть их силой, но Ганнибал его понимал и порождал приятное чувство ментальной близости.</p>
<p>— Простите за мою подозрительность, — всё-таки решил извиниться Уилл, начиная неуверенно ёрзать на стуле. — Доктор Лектер, а что происходит, когда врач неожиданно прекращает практику? Вообще вы отчитываетесь куда-то по своим пациентам? Как можно узнать тех, кого лечила доктор дю Морье?</p>
<p>—Боюсь, что нет, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал, покачав головой. — Мы никуда не отчитываемся, кроме налоговой службы, но можно попытаться это всё узнать через личный кабинет Беделии или её корреспонденцию. Кто-то из нас берёт наличными, кто-то платит по счетам, часто мы получаем оплату со страховой, но чаще всего у каждого из нас есть и то, и другое. У меня есть пациенты всех мастей, и я отчитываюсь перед налоговой за каждого из них, даже тех, кто платит наличными.</p>
<p>— То есть, мы можем всё узнать через налоговую? — обрадовался Уилл, быстро моргая. — Она ведь тоже была законопослушным членом нашего общества? Игры с налоговой могут грозить тюрьмой.</p>
<p>— Да, я думаю вы можете получить эту информацию у них, — немного нахмурился доктор Лектер, задумчиво поджимая и облизывая губы, — но учтите, если был подписан договор о конфиденциальности, то в отчётах может быть вымышленное имя. Частная практика, мы имеем на это право. Если человек платит наличными, то имя, которое я укажу в документах, никого не волнует.</p>
<p>— Но всё-таки шанс есть, — воодушевлённо сказал Уилл, поднимаясь на ноги. — Спасибо большое, доктор Лектер, я сам в этих вопросах очень плохо ориентируюсь.</p>
<p>Ганнибал поднялся следом за ним и, выйдя из-за стола, остановился прямо напротив Уилла.</p>
<p>— Мы можем ещё кое-что попытаться сделать, — мило улыбнулся доктор Лектер, засовывая руки в карманы брюк. — Я могу отвезти вас в дом мисс дю Морье, где наверняка хранилась вся документация о её пациентах. Конечно, прошло пять лет, сам дом, наверное, принадлежит уже кому-нибудь другому, но есть шанс, что новый хозяин не выкинул всё это на помойку, а где-нибудь сохранил.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу вас напрягать…</p>
<p>— Вы этого и не делаете, — отмахнулся Ганнибал, возвращаясь к столу и начиная доставать из ящика свои вещи, — я с удовольствием вам помогу. Дайте мне пять минут на сборы.</p>
<p>Уиллу оставалось лишь подчиниться и принять неожиданную помощь. Через десять минут он уже сидел в машине доктора Лектера и с восхищением слушал, как работает двигатель этой шикарной машины. Он любил моторы и все прочие мужские радости, и всю дорогу они болтали о достоинствах Бентли перед другими машинами. Казалось, Ганнибал знает всё на свете, что бы они ни обсуждали, и Уилл чувствовал себя рядом с ним всё свободнее и раскрепощённее.</p>
<p>К сожалению, им не повезло, и женщина, открывшая им дверь, купила абсолютно пустой дом, где не было никаких документов и записей. Ганнибал проявлял поистине заботливое рвение и даже отвёз Уилла к Джеку, где тот оставил новые задания для его группы. Кроуфорд передал ему большую папку с тем, что они уже сделали, но Уилл не стал там изучать всё это, помня, что доктор Лектер ждёт его на улице, и почти сразу убежал, пообещав объяснить всё позже. Они расстались с Ганнибалом около машины Уилла, дружески пожав друг другу руки и договорившись встретиться через пару дней. Милый доктор изъявил желание поискать информацию среди своих коллег и знакомых, и Уилл уже не знал, как отмахнуться от его помощи.</p>
<p>В этот вечер, сидя на своём любимом диване с любимым виски, Уилл впервые в жизни почувствовал своё одиночество. Он лениво перебирал бумаги, бессмысленно смотря на то, что там было написано, и размышлял о прошедшем дне.</p>
<p>Ганнибал Лектер стоял перед его глазами и никак не хотел уходить, как бы ни приказывал ему Уилл. Он ненавидел врачей, особенно психиатров, но все влечения, что он испытывал в своей жизни, были именно к ним. Какая-то парадоксальная связь. Он тянулся к ним на каком-то подсознательном уровне, осознавая, что только они могут его понять, но именно это и отталкивало его обратно. Как тяга к шоколаду, когда вдруг резко заболели зубы. Он хотел и не хотел быть понятым, как тот самый подражатель, который пришёл к Беделии дю Морье. Вот только тот уже всё хорошо знал о себе, а Уилл, который боялся открыться самому себе, был и правда похож на пугливое животное, запертое в клетке с открытой дверью.</p>
<p>Он ненавидел эту клетку, но свобода пугала его ещё больше.</p>
<p>Уилл внезапно вспомнил своих родителей и, представив, что они сейчас сидят рядом с ним, мысленно прижался к лицом к коленям своей матери. Он был так одинок, что больше никого не смог придумать. Вокруг него ходили собаки, что-то повизгивая и толкаясь между собой, но они приносили лишь фальшивое ощущение насыщенности жизни. Ему хотелось поговорить с кем-то, поделиться мыслями и своим волнением от воспоминаний о нежном взгляде доктора Лектера, но ему никто бы не ответил и никак не утешил. Ему было плохо. Плохо и очень тоскливо. Как бы он ни окружал себя собаками, всё-таки он был человеком, а человеку для счастья всегда нужен другой человек. Оказалось, ему недостаточно просто ходить, есть и пить, чтобы быть живым.</p>
<p>Засыпая на своем диване, Уилл представлял, что Ганнибал Лектер сидит рядом и ласково гладит его по волосам. Он тоже ничего не говорил, просто смотря на него с восхищением и проваливаясь в сон, Уилл представлял вкус его губ.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Коротенькая, но важная Глава о том, что чувствует Уилл по отношению к Ганнибалу <br/>Почему нет отзывов? Не интересно?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Темнота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Человек, который занят расследованием и полностью погружён в работу, это не то, что мы привыкли видеть в сериалах и фильмах, где всё кипит и бурлит, и каждый день появляются новые улики. Как и любой кропотливый труд, это нудная и скучная возня с бумагами и бесконечная читка выводов и заключений медиков. Весь следующий месяц Уилл был занят именно этим. Лишь крохотная зацепка о важности Беделии дю Морье для потрошителя давала примерное направление мысли, но и там он забрёл в тупик.</p>
<p>С утра до вечера он копался в бумагах, выискивая что-то важное и значимое. Джек Кроуфорд привёз ему наработки своей команды и добавил в уже имеющуюся кучу документов ещё массу информации. На первый взгляд бесполезной, но она смогла подтвердить его основные умозаключения.</p>
<p>За семь месяцев до первого убийства Роберта Брауна в один из полицейских участков действительно было обращение о пропаже девочки от какого-то эмигранта. Точных записей не сохранилось, дело так и не было заведено, но Беверли Катц смогла кое-что накопать. Ей удалось найти одного из тех полицейских, что работали в то время, и он смог кое-что вспомнить. Сам процесс поиска пропавших и возбуждение уголовного дела — это совсем разные вещи. Потеряшек всегда много, каждый день кто-то пропадает, не приходит ночевать, попадает в больницы, но почти всегда потом находится, и заявление забирается, так и не пустив дело в ход. Эта информация нигде не фиксируется и нигде не сохраняется, и обвешенный кучей работы коп просто забывает об этом. Но в этом случае бывший полицейский смог помочь следствию. Он вспомнил высокого мужчину с сыном-подростком, таким же худощавым и угловатым, как и его отец, и их слабые попытки говорить по-английски.</p>
<p>Может быть старый коп и не запомнил бы эту странную пару, профессиональная деформация даёт о себе знать, и никто не вникает в дело с головой, даже если это ребёнок, но что-то в них зацепило его. И отец, и сын были очень красивы какой-то не американской красотой, как индейцы, но всё равно это были эмигранты, и по сути, всем было на них насрать. Сначала Уилл подумал, что Беверли нашла того, кто принимал заявление о пропаже девочки, но, как выяснилось, именно тот полицейский пропал без вести, и им удалось поговорить лишь с его коллегой. Такова правда жизни. Всем на всех плевать, и пара эмигрантов, которые только прибыли в эту страну как беженцы и не имели гражданства, были, мягко говоря, посланы подальше с багажом пустых обещаний и фальшивой улыбкой. Не все были плохими, у них в отделе было полно хороших сотрудников, но им не повезло, и они попали к хамоватому копу, который довольно бездарно отшил их, посоветовав поискать тринадцатилетнюю девочку в борделях и закусочных. Естественно, после того как тот полицейский пропал, и его дела раскидали по всему отделу, ни отца, ни сына больше никто не видел, и если заявление от них кому-нибудь и досталось, то было выкинуто в мусорку, как тупиковая отработка.</p>
<p>Конечно, эта информация была размыта и притянута за уши, но у Уилла в голове была вполне чёткая картинка. Мистер Браун, или как там его зовут, с двумя детьми, приехал в Америку как беженец и, скорее всего, жил в специальном лагере, изучал язык и пытался наладить новую жизнь. Его дочь, предположительно, двенадцати-тринадцати лет, пропала без вести и, обратившись в полицию за помощью, он напоролся на хамство и равнодушие. Никто не захотел заниматься поисками девочки, у которой ещё не было американского гражданства, да ещё и не стали скрывать презрения к бедному мужчине, завуалированно назвав его дочь малолетней шлюхой.</p>
<p>Это было грубо, очень грубо, и если взрослый мужчина, верующий и без того много хлебнувший, сумел это проглотить, то его сын-подросток не смог этого простить. Хамоватый полицейский пропал следом за девочкой, и его останки до сих пор не были найдены.</p>
<p>Это и было становлением жуткого потрошителя, известного как Ворон.</p>
<p>Девочку, судя по всему, они нашли сами, раз у будущих жертв такие последовательные раны, и она была здорово изуродована. У неё забрали зрение и органы, и, скорее всего, она была изнасилована. К ней проявили настоящую жестокость, но это не было серией. Видимо в лагере беженцев кто-то перепил или вспылил, но девочка точно не выжила. Хотя…</p>
<p>Уилл много думал о том, что произошло много лет назад. Мышление подростка, внезапно ставшего убийцей, никак не поддавалось логике. Почему пять лет он убивал, а потом перестал и начал отпускать своих жертв на свободу? Это могло быть связано с обещанием, данным отцу, а может быть совсем другим. Возможно, девочка не умерла, а осталась жива, и ещё пять лет находилась под опекой отца и брата. После её смерти мистер Браун сдался полиции, взяв на себя вину своего сына. Он не захотел раньше бросать свою дочь без присмотра, оставаясь с ней до её последнего вздоха, и надеялся этим остановить волну убийств. Если теория верна, то девочка умерла в возрасте восемнадцати лет, и это стало отправной точкой возраста жертв подражателя.</p>
<p>Уилл никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что дочь мистера Брауна была изнасилована. Он углублялся всё дальше и дальше от настоящих событий, но ему необходимо было докопаться до истоков этой жуткой резни. Тринадцатилетняя девочка, милая, в белом платьице и с длинными красивыми волосами. Она не стала жертвой маньяка, она привлекла насильника. После содеянного он ослепил её, чтобы она не указала на него, но передумав, попытался её убить. Неизвестно, в каком состоянии её нашли родные, но, скорее всего, это было ужасно. Ножевые ранения вывели из строя часть её органов, изуродованные гениталии и полностью поломанная психика.</p>
<p>Стараясь понять мышление подростка, увидевшего свою сестру в таком состоянии, Уилл совсем запутался. Ни Ворон, ни его подражатель, хотя Уилл уже почти был уверен, что это один и тот же человек, он всё равно мысленно разделял их на две разные личности, не насиловали своих жертв, и, возможно, это стало совсем другим посылом. Это могло отвратить его от женского тела. Через месяц размышлений Уилл уже был уверен, что подражатель гомосексуалист, не способный возбудиться от женщины. Его поведение явно отходило от первоначального образа изнасилованной и ослеплённой девочки, и очень странно было ожидать от него благородства в вопросе секса в тот момент, когда он запросто выжигал девушкам глаза и вырезал у них органы. Женское тело его не привлекало, даже отталкивало, и он не мог причинить им вред таким способом.</p>
<p>Это была игра с очень чёткими и нерушимыми правилами, одно лишь то, что он вынужден был отпустить Беделию, уже говорило об этом. Потрошитель педантичный, возможно, немного помешанный на порядке мужчина, перфекционист, гей, врач и очень опасный человек.</p>
<p>Вся команда Джека была брошена на то, чтобы узнать имя и национальность Роберта Брауна, ведь его сын уже давно должен был получить гражданство, но это оказалось им не под силу. Фредерик Чилтон упёрся и отказал им в посещении, ссылаясь на какой-то закон, а своими силами перелопатить всех эмигрантов США не представлялось возможным. Они сделали упор на Чикаго, где и началась вся эта история, но убив несколько суток на просмотр всех досье тех лет, они ничего не нашли, просто потому, что не знали, что искать.</p>
<p>Всё это время он продолжал общаться с доктором Лектером. Их общение, в основном, состояло из деловых разговоров, но Уилла тянуло к нему всё сильнее и сильнее. Он и сам не мог понять, что его влекло, но его мозг и вся нервная система приходили в норму, когда они встречались. Неуверенный в себе, немного пугливый и помятый профайлер, который смотрел в зеркало лишь для того, чтобы проверить растительность на лице, был им очарован. Свой низменный интерес он тщательно скрывал, даже не рассчитывая на взаимность. Та самая идеальность, которая так напрягла его в первые минуты общения, и стала тем, что удерживало его рядом с этим мужчиной, и тем, что отгоняло его в сторону. Слишком красивый, слишком ухоженный и недоступный, как что-то неземное.</p>
<p>После этих встреч Уилл, лёжа на своём продавленном диване, погружался в мечты, где он был роковым красавцем, который одним взмахом ресниц ронял Ганнибала к своим ногам.</p>
<p>Доктор Лектер был полон решимости помочь Уиллу, и они вместе вели линию Беделии. За прошедший месяц они объездили огромное количество инстанций, пытаясь узнать хоть что-то о пациентах мисс дю Морье. Доступ к налоговой мог получить лишь Джек Кроуфорд, и они с Ганнибалом выбирались по вечерам и ездили по другим психиатрам. Частная практика плюс полная конфиденциальность, фальшивые имена и скрытность, и они остались там же, где и были. От отчаяния Уилл попытался поднять личные связи Беделии, перелопатив весь интернет, но если она и появлялась на публичных мероприятиях, то была рядом с Ганнибалом, доктором Чилтоном или стояла одна.</p>
<p>Сам доктор Лектер был до приторности отзывчивым. Как только Уилл погружался в размышления о потрошителе или бормотал какие-то бессвязные мысли, Ганнибал замирал на месте, смотря на него с восхищением и затаённым ожиданием. В такие моменты Уилл чувствовал себя экзотическим цветком за герметичным стеклом или кем-то похожим на Гарри Гудини. Казалось, что он здесь, чтобы выполнить смертельный номер, и Ганнибал его преданный зритель. Он не упускал случая восхититься Уиллом, его мышлением и ходом мыслей, и под взглядом этих внимательных глаз профайлер чувствовал идиотское желание блеснуть умом и напрягал всё своё воображение, пытаясь соответствовать этому статусу. В какие-то проблески сознания он недоумевал, зачем этому красивому доктору возиться с ним, таскаясь вечерами по Балтимору, но это было так приятно, что он насильно отгонял от себя эти мысли.</p>
<p>Но это было лишь при нём. Для всех окружающих он так и был нелюдимым и даже неприятным типом, который плохо шёл на контакт и начинал открыто огрызаться, если кто-то слишком близко к нему подходил. Уилл почти всё время торчал дома, лакая виски, обложившись бумагами по Ворону и с завистью смотря на своих собак. Их беззаботность иногда вызывала в нём желание лечь к ним на пол и забыть обо всём. Его тайная влюблённость в доктора Лектера приносила ему лишь дискомфорт, от которого он не мог избавиться, и усугубляла его одиночество, которого он раньше не понимал. Он хотел спрятаться от этого дома, пытаясь вернуться к душевному покою и радости от общества своих питомцев, но стоило Ганнибалу позвонить ему и пригласить съездить в ещё одно место, и он подрывался и бежал к нему. Пустота, которую он увидел в себе, наполнялась лишь счастливой улыбкой доктора Лектера и его искренним восторгом от их встреч.</p>
<p>Почти всегда они встречались в его кабинете, но Ганнибал как-то умело превращал их общение в деловые беседы, и Уиллу было комфортно. Это не было ни свиданием, ни сеансом психиатра и пациента, а только попытками Уилла распутать это дело и рьяным желанием доктора Лектера ему помочь. Уилл, связанный подписками о неразглашении, держал язык за зубами о его расследовании прошлого Ворона, но мог смело обсуждать его настоящее. В конце концов, он обратился к Джеку Кроуфорду с просьбой привлечь Ганнибала к расследованию официально для составления психологического портрета потрошителя. Алана Блум — это, конечно, хорошо, но Уиллу она казалась слишком самоуверенной, чтобы быть профессионалом, и второй психолог не помешает, особенно если Джека не ограничили в финансах. Ганнибал Лектер был открыт и голоден до всего нового, в отличие от Аланы, которая всё знала и всё умела, при этом глупо топчась на месте. В её глазах постоянно светились раздражающая жалость и непомерная уверенность в собственной мудрости, что делало её пустой и бесполезной.</p>
<p>Получив разрешение на привлечение Ганнибала к делу, Уилл сам напросился отвезти ему все бумаги на подпись. Они созвонились и договорились о том, что он приедет к доктору в офис в семь часов вечера. Джек уже не был с ним так мягок и приветлив, как в первый день совместной работы, и он без проблем отпустил Уилла одного. Это уже не было так весело и продуктивно, когда Уилл за один день перевернул и слил в унитаз все бесполезные наработки ФБР-овской команды, и не отличающийся большим терпением Кроуфорд был согласен на любую помощь. Он работал над этим делом пять лет и никак не мог понять, чего там профайлер так долго роется, уже и сам не осознавая объём информации по мистеру Брауну и его подражателю.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, Уилл, — тепло поздоровался Ганнибал, распахивая дверь в свой кабинет. — Ты вовремя. Я только что освободился.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер, — поспешно ответил Уилл, проскальзывая внутрь. — Я к вам по делу. Привёз на подпись документы о неразглашении.</p>
<p>— Тебе не нужен повод для наших встреч, — немного насмешливо сказал Ганнибал, провожая взглядом потрёпанный свитер Уилла, — я всегда рад тебя видеть. Проходи к моему столу.</p>
<p>Уилл как всегда немного смутился в первые минуты встречи и на ватных ногах прошагал внутрь. Это случалось каждый раз, когда он приходил к доктору Лектеру. В его голову лезли неконтролируемые мысли о том, зачем он здесь, и что Ганнибал от него хочет. Это было сильнее его, и он сердито отгонял от себя любые непонятные и подозрительные выводы. Пока он боролся сам с собой, он осознал себя сидящим в кресле доктора Лектера и хотел было встать, но Ганнибал, оказавшийся совсем рядом, мягким движением руки удержал его на месте.</p>
<p>— Показывай, что ты там принёс, — по-доброму улыбнулся доктор Лектер, наклоняясь ниже и нависая над правым плечом Уилла. — Джек Кроуфорд решил привлечь меня в свою команду?</p>
<p>— Да, но только если ты не против.</p>
<p>— Почему я должен быть против?</p>
<p>Уилл тихонько хмыкнул, мысленно закатывая глаза от такой нелепой игры слов. Ганнибал постоянно отвечал вопросом на вопрос, заставляя его больше говорить, чем слушать, хотя если Уилл проворачивал подобное, тот тоже всегда знал, что ответить.</p>
<p>Если бы Уилл был более уверен в себе, то он бы подумал, что это флирт.</p>
<p>— Ну не знаю, — пожал он плечами, нервничая от навязанной близости. — Мне всегда казалось, что только совсем ненормальный полезет в это добровольно.</p>
<p>— Не видел никого в отделе ФБР с рабским ошейником на горле.</p>
<p>— Это наша профессия.</p>
<p>— Это их профессия, — легко парировал Ганнибал, беря в руки бумаги и облокачиваясь бедром на собственное кресло, — но никак не твоя. Ты ведь преподаватель, Уилл. Разве нет?</p>
<p>— И ещё профайлер…</p>
<p>— А я бывший хирург и психиатр, консультирующий ФБР и выступающий в суде в качестве эксперта. Я что, выгляжу хрупким?</p>
<p>— Скорее, плохо понимающим, во что ввязываешься, — обречённо сказал Уилл, скашивая взгляд и смотря на узкие бёдра доктора Лектера, увлечённого чтением документов.</p>
<p>— Значит, по-твоему я не хрупкий, а глупый? — уже совсем весело спросил Ганнибал. — Эдакий наивный простачок, не понимающий, что такое психопат и серийный убийца. Я обескуражен. Не знал, что произвожу такое слабое впечатление.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, или тебе весело? — нахмурился Уилл, резко отодвигая кресло, вскакивая на ноги и почти выбегая из-за стола. — Ганнибал, это не шутки.</p>
<p>— Я серьёзен как никогда.</p>
<p>— Мы ищем маньяка, который много лет терроризирует город, и на данный момент он не оставил ни одной зацепки. Он умён, безжалостен и последователен, а значит, эмоции и необдуманность ему не свойственны. Он прекрасно осознаёт, что делает, последствия своих преступлений, и знает, что будет с ним, если мы его поймаем. Ему нечего терять.</p>
<p>— Я всё это понимаю, — мягко сказал доктор Лектер, присаживаясь за стол и беря в руки ручку, — и я очень хочу помочь тебе разобраться с этим делом. Где я должен расписаться?</p>
<p>Уилл сделал несколько быстрых шагов вперёд и положил свою ладонь на документы, немного сминая бумагу, отчего доктор поморщился, но не сдвинулся с места.</p>
<p>— Это может быть очень опасно, — тихо сказал он, начиная немного злиться оттого, что Ганнибал отказывался это понимать. — Я согласился лишь потому, что страдают невинные люди, и если я могу спасти хоть одну жизнь, то всё не зря. Ты не обязан это делать из-за доброго отношения ко мне.</p>
<p>— А если я именно этого и хочу? — так же тихо спросил Ганнибал, откидываясь на спинку кресла и глядя Уиллу прямо в глаза. — Я тоже хочу помогать людям, или что-то во мне говорит тебе, что я равнодушен к этой общей беде? Если я не рыдаю, не рву волосы на голове и не бегаю, как ненормальный, по кабинету, это не значит, что мне всё равно.</p>
<p>— Да, ты прав, но…</p>
<p>— Уилл, прекрати, — спокойно сказал Ганнибал, убирая его руку и торопливо разглаживая помятые листы. — Я готов и прекрасно осознаю, что делаю. Мне становится не по себе, когда я думаю о том, что ты совсем один плаваешь в тёмных водах чужих порочных мыслей, и я бы хотел быть рядом в этот момент. Признаюсь, меня не так волнует судьба этих девушек, как то, что ты пропускаешь всё это через себя.</p>
<p>Уилл поражённо моргнул и сделал несколько шагов назад, не зная, как реагировать на такие слова. Доктор Лектер довольно кивнул, быстро подписал все бумаги, лежащие перед ним, и вызывающе посмотрел на растерянного профайлера.</p>
<p>— Почему? — прошептал Уилл, неосознанно отходя ещё дальше от стола. — Почему у тебя такой сильный интерес к этому делу? Неужели смерть мисс дю Морье так задевает тебя?</p>
<p>— Интерес? — приподнял бесцветные брови Ганнибал, с любопытством смотря на Уилла. — Ты снова его видишь во мне, но опять не тот, который тебе кажется. Он есть, но совсем не к этому делу.</p>
<p>Уилл глупо приоткрыл рот, когда до него начал доходить смысл сказанного, и он нервно дёрнулся, поспешно пряча руки в карманы брюк. Ганнибал плавно встал на ноги, одёргивая пиджак и поправляя манжеты на рукавах рубашки и, обойдя стол, он начал сосредоточенно раскладывать карандаши и блокноты, и так лежащие на нём в полном порядке.</p>
<p>— У тебя интерес ко мне? — заторможенно выдавил из себя Уилл, наблюдая за доктором, который старался положить карандаш ровно перпендикулярно краю стола. — Я тебе интересен?</p>
<p>— Да, а что в этом удивительного? — просто спросил Ганнибал, поворачиваясь к Уиллу и усаживаясь на край столешницы. — Ты привлекательный мужчина, далеко за тридцать и не женат, так же как и я, и мне пришли в голову именно эти мысли. Твои закрытость и осторожность помешали мне точно определить твою ориентацию, но если я ошибся, то сразу же прошу прощения. Это никак не повлияет на нашу работу и на то, что я только что подписал.</p>
<p>— Привлекательный? — хихикнул Уилл, опуская глаза, как будто впервые увидев свои грязные и обшарпанные ботинки. — Я и ты? Мы настолько разные, насколько это вообще возможно.</p>
<p>— А разве люди должны быть одинаковыми? Это залог успеха любовных отношений?</p>
<p>— Господи, Ганнибал, мне даже слышать это дико. Просто принц и нищий какой-то. Я тебе совсем не подхожу.</p>
<p>— Это уж мне решать, — нахмурился доктор Лектер, задумчиво почесав висок, — но, как я понял, ты против, и тогда мы…</p>
<p>— Нет, — быстро перебил его Уилл, сжимая руки в карманах в кулаки, придавая себе уверенности. — Нет, я совсем не против.</p>
<p>— Правда? — радостно улыбнулся Ганнибал, легко отрываясь от стола и тоже пряча руки в карманы. — Значит, попробуем?</p>
<p>— Давай попробуем, — кивнул Уилл, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть.</p>
<p>Пару минут они ещё постояли неподвижно, как совсем посторонние люди, и Ганнибал спокойно прошёл в дальний угол кабинета и грациозно опустился на изящный диванчик.</p>
<p>— Иди сюда, Уилл, — похлопал он рукой рядом с собой, — я покажу тебе свой тайный обряд.</p>
<p>— Тайный обряд? — усмехнулся Уилл, подходя и присаживаясь рядом. — Что это? Ваши психиатрические штучки?</p>
<p>— Я никогда не говорил с тобой, как со своим пациентом, — сказал Ганнибал, устраиваясь поудобнее и вытягивая ноги вперёд, — и тебе меня на этом не подловить. Нет, это лишь мой секрет. Садись так, как тебе будет комфортнее, полностью расслабься и закрой глаза.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Что дальше?</p>
<p>— А дальше ничего, — тихо сказал доктор Лектер, тоже закрывая глаза. — Знаешь, кто-то считает нашу профессию бесполезной, кто-то ненужной, а кто-то бежит сюда лишь потому, что бежать больше некуда. Как в церковь на исповедь. Многие люди думают, что работа психиатра проста. Сиди себе и слушай то, что тебе говорят, но именно этим мы и отличаемся от священников. Они отпускают любые грехи, предложив помолиться, а мы должны оказать помощь. Для этого необходимо вникать в каждого пациента, и к концу дня, после того как уходит последний клиент, я должен избавиться от всего этого.</p>
<p>— Как ты это делаешь? — прошептал Уилл, чувствуя, как ему становится спокойнее.</p>
<p>— Я додумываю проблему до конца, быстро нахожу ей решение и отпускаю её от себя, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Знаешь, бывает такой феномен, когда в голове, например, крутится песня, и ты никак не можешь от неё избавиться?</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>— Так вот, чтобы от неё отвязаться, надо лишь допеть её до конца, и она тебя отпустит. Так уж устроен наш мозг. Вот и я после пяти-шести пациентов чувствую себя так же. Как будто в голове крутятся несколько песен одновременно. Это как положить перед собой пять разных книг и прочитать подряд по несколько страниц из каждой. В голове разные неоконченные сюжеты и диалоги, и всё это настойчиво лезет тебе прямо в мозг. Я додумываю и отпускаю каждый из них. Что тебя сейчас беспокоит, Уилл?</p>
<p>— Много всего, — ответил профайлер, откидывая голову назад. — Успеть домой и покормить собак, чёртов Ворон и его последователь, то, что я подвожу Джека и топчусь на месте, и то, что сказал мне ты.</p>
<p>— Вот и отпусти это сейчас как можно быстрее, просто подобрав нужное для всего решение. Ты очень много волнуешься, Уилл. Собаки получат свой ужин вовремя, как и всегда, Ворон давно сидит в тюрьме, а поимка его подражателя лишь вопрос времени. Джек сам уже давно протоптал яму с него ростом, а мы с тобой никуда не спешим и не поедем сегодня в загс, так что у всего есть простое завершение. Придумай его, и тебе станет легче. Я хочу общаться с тобой, а не с кучей волнений и чужих видений.</p>
<p>— Я попробую, — послушно кивнул Уилл, начиная очищать голову от всякой ерунды. — Спасибо.</p>
<p>Они просидели в тишине ещё пять минут, думая каждый о своём, и очнулись и зашевелились почти одновременно. Когда Уилл распахнул глаза и повернул голову, он напоролся на ласковый взгляд Ганнибала, который смотрел на него с надеждой.</p>
<p>— Так что, мы попробуем? — игриво улыбнулся доктор Лектер, протягивая руку и бережно касаясь пальцев Уилла. — Как ты обычно определяешь, что готов к отношениям?</p>
<p>— Я? — смутился Уилл, стесняясь признаться, что у него никогда и не было никаких отношений, тем более серьёзных. — Чаще всего поцелуя для этого достаточно.</p>
<p>— Да? — заинтересованно спросил Ганнибал, быстро облизывая губы. — Ну что ж, я не против, ты можешь меня поцеловать.</p>
<p>— Почему я? — испугался Уилл.</p>
<p>— Ну тебе же нужен поцелуй, а не мне. Я обычно начинаю с ужина. Если с твоим вопросом всё обойдётся, то я хочу сегодня пригласить тебя к себе. Я отлично готовлю.</p>
<p>Уилл глупо поморгал, окидывая взглядом идеального доктора Лектера, даже не представляя, что он посмеет к нему прикоснуться, и поспешно вскочил на ноги. Ганнибал легко поднялся следом за ним, задумчиво кусая губы и наблюдая за его растерянным лицом.</p>
<p>— Давай начнём с ужина? — покладисто предложил Ганнибал, направляясь в сторону выхода и приглашая Уилла идти за ним. — Не нужно меня бояться, я не кусаюсь. Выходи на улицу и дай мне пару минут. Я должен поставить офис на сигнализацию.</p>
<p>— Я не боюсь, — трусливо ответил Уилл, бросаясь следом и хватая с кресла свою куртку. — Давай поужинаем, я не против.</p>
<p>Он поспешно выскочил на крыльцо, на ходу натягивая куртку, и с наслаждением вдохнул вечерний воздух. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что им заинтересовался такой мужчина и, следуя советам Ганнибала, за несколько минут пока он ждал его на улице, успел увидеть их бурный роман, свадьбу, горькое расставание, и ему реально полегчало.</p>
<p>Он слышал, как за его спиной Ганнибал ходит по офису, увидел, как везде погас свет, и обернулся, когда позади него распахнулась дверь. Всё было в полной темноте и даже в приёмной уже был выключен свет, и он с трудом различал фигуру доктора Лектера, застывшего в проёме. Ганнибал протянул руку, мягко беря Уилла за запястье, и несильно, но настойчиво, потянул его к себе. Уилл шагнул вперёд, не в силах этому сопротивляться, дверь громко захлопнулась, и через секунду они оказались в полной темноте.</p>
<p>Он слышал тихое дыхание Ганнибала где-то совсем рядом, чувствовал его руку на своём запястье, но как бы он ни напрягал глаза, ничего не мог увидеть.</p>
<p>— Здесь тебе не страшно, Уилл? — прошептал доктор Лектер, придвигаясь к нему ближе и беря его за второе запястье. — Тебя так волнуют наши различия. Скажи, в темноте мы все одинаковые? Здесь ты сможешь меня поцеловать?</p>
<p>— Я даже не могу сейчас ответить, боюсь ли я темноты, — тихо ответил Уилл, быстро моргая.</p>
<p>— Когда я рядом, тебе нечего бояться. О чём ты сейчас думаешь?</p>
<p>— Ни о чём, — честно ответил Уилл, чувствуя, как пальцы Ганнибала ласкают его руки. — Точнее, обо всём сразу. Я знаю, что ты близко, но я тебя не вижу, и мне кажется, что ты так далеко, что мне тебя не удержать. Я хочу лечь на пол и заснуть на тысячу лет.</p>
<p>— Я тебе этого не позволю, — сказал доктор Лектер, отпуская руки Уилла и медленно обнимая его за талию. — Поцелуй же меня. Я хочу знать, подхожу ли я тебе.</p>
<p>— Я уже знаю, что подходишь.</p>
<p>Уилл потянулся вперёд, цепляясь пальцами за широкие плечи Ганнибала и попав сначала ему в подбородок, он нашёл его губы и жадно поцеловал. Это было неторопливо, вкусно и возбуждающе, и он прижимался к Ганнибалу всё сильнее, как к единственному человеку на планете.</p>
<p>Темнота окутывала их своим двуликим одеялом. В ней могла таиться опасность, но также там можно было спрятаться от всего мира, полностью погружаясь в чувства. В голове Уилла так не кстати возникла Луиза Шеппард, ослеплённая потрошителем и запертая навеки в темноте, но он гнал от себя всё, кроме Ганнибала и его губ. Никто из них не стонал, не рычал и не пытался распускать руки, они лишь приросли друг к другу и продолжали целоваться до тех пор, пока не начали задыхаться.</p>
<p>Ганнибал оторвался от него первым и, отпустив Уилла, отшагнул назад.</p>
<p>— Так ответь же мне скорее, — довольно промурлыкал Лектер, снова беря Уилла за руки. — Тебе понравилось? Мы едем ужинать?</p>
<p>— Конечно, едем, — горячо зашептал Уилл, бросаясь к нему на шею, не в состоянии себя сдержать, — я уже умираю от голода.</p>
<p>— Замечательно, — ответил Ганнибал, крепко прижимая его к себе. — Но учти, в следующий раз я хочу уже целовать тебя, глядя в твои глаза.</p>
<p>— Всё, что захочешь.</p>
<p>Ганнибал быстро поцеловал Уилла куда-то в бровь и, взяв его за руку, вывел на улицу. Он так и не отпустил его, запирая замок и набирая шифр на щитке охраны, и через несколько минут они разошлись по своим машинам и поехали к нему домой. Уилл едва соображал, следуя за машиной Ганнибала, и его сердце так отчаянно стучало, что у него даже кружилась голова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Луиза Шеппард</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уже подъезжая к дому Ганнибала, Уилл понял, что поцелуй в темноте его совсем не успокоил, а наоборот, взволновал и совсем выбил из колеи. Они припарковались у роскошного дома в самом престижном районе Балтимора, и как бы профайлер ни боролся со смущением, окружающие роскошь и богатство резали ему глаза. Мысль, что ему здесь не место, сверлила мозг и подталкивала к бегству, но как бы он ни был этим подавлен, развернуться и уехать Уилл уже не мог. Без нежностей и заигрываний доктор Лектер открыл дверь и запустил нервничающего профайлера в свой мир.</p>
<p>Да, именно в свой мир. Осматриваясь и поспешно раздеваясь, Уилл уже понял, что это место тщательно создано и является отражением Ганнибала Лектера.</p>
<p>На самом деле, большинство людей живут как могут и как придётся, и имеют те квартиры и дома, которые могут себе позволить, а не те, о которых на самом деле мечтают. Дорогой ремонт? Мраморная столешница? Полы из красного дерева? Да, они могут об этом мечтать, но денег хватает лишь на ламинат, и со временем они убеждают себя, что всё в порядке, и у них есть именно то, что они хотели. Чего уж говорить, если сам Уилл жил в доме, в котором ничего не менял с тех пор, как его купил. Там появились присущие ему мелочи: потрёпанные временем любимые книги, запчасти от лодочных моторов, рыболовные снасти, свора собак и сам Уилл, довольствующийся тем, что у него есть. Неловко осматриваясь, следуя за Ганнибалом на кухню и вспоминая свой дом, профайлер почувствовал себя древним стариком. Он спал на продавленном диване, ел из тарелок, оставленных предыдущими хозяевами, чинил, а не покупал новые стулья, как будто он уже был одной ногой в могиле, и не было смысла тратить деньги и время на улучшение своей жизни.</p>
<p>— Уилл, извини, но ужин придётся подождать, — немного расстроенно сказал доктор Лектер, усаживая его в мягкое кресло, стоящее в углу кухни. — Я очень надеялся, что однажды ты всё-таки заскочишь ко мне в гости, но всё вышло так спонтанно.</p>
<p>— Господи, Ганнибал, не стоит так суетиться, — покачал головой Уилл, всеми силами стараясь расслабиться. — Подогрей что-нибудь и…</p>
<p>— Боюсь, ты ошибся домом, — рассмеялся доктор Лектер, присаживаясь на корточки перед своим гостем и довольно улыбаясь. — Не думаешь же ты, что я буду кормить тебя сэндвичами, как Луизу. Я быстро всё подготовлю и поставлю в духовку, а после покажу тебе свой дом. Посидишь со мной немного?</p>
<p>— Конечно, с удовольствием понаблюдаю за тобой, — быстро кивнул Уилл, всё ещё не уверенный, имеет ли он право сейчас наклониться и поцеловать Ганнибала. — Я даже могу тебе помочь. Буду твоим подмастерье, так сказать.</p>
<p>Хозяин дома легко поднялся на ноги и предвкушающе потёр руки.</p>
<p>— Обязательно, но в следующий раз. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты просто отдыхал. Я могу предложить тебе виски или бокал вина.</p>
<p>К своему удивлению, Уилл отрицательно покачал головой, не желая разжижать и так беспокойные мысли, и Ганнибал отвернулся от него, полностью растворяясь в своей кухне. Перестав быть центром его внимания, профайлер расслабился и, подтянув под себя одну ногу, уселся поудобнее и начал просто наблюдать за доктором.</p>
<p>Ничего не изменилось. Зайдя в свой дом, Ганнибал остался тем же, кем был и за его пределами. Он не стоял перед ним в носках или тапочках, а переобулся в лёгкие туфли, не переоделся в старую майку, а так и остался в костюме, сняв лишь пиджак и повязав на бёдра фартук, и его действия были такими же плавными и точными как в их первую встречу. Этот человек был в полной гармонии с собой и окружающей его обстановкой. Глядя как Ганнибал тщательно выбирает помидоры, как будто имело значение, что он собирается порезать в соус, Уилл снова удивился его маниакальному стремлению к идеальности во всём. Какая разница, что томат недостаточно круглый, если он всё равно будет измельчён, но для того, кто украл его сердце, это было важно, и Грэм старался это понять. Оглядываясь по сторонам и делая логичные выводы, Уилл снова впал в уныние, не понимая, что он делает в окружении даже идеальных помидоров и почувствовал себя старой жвачкой, которая прилипла к пальто идеального доктора.</p>
<p>— Вот и всё, — удовлетворенно сказал Ганнибал, аккуратно задвигая противень в духовку и снимая с плиты соус. — Теперь мы можем только ждать. У нас есть сорок минут до полной готовности мяса.</p>
<p>— Так быстро, — поморгал Уилл, опуская на пол затёкшую ногу. — Я не заметил, как пролетело время.</p>
<p>— Ничего удивительного. Мне показалось, что ты спал с открытыми глазами, ведь ты не ответил ни на один мой вопрос. Ты хоть помнишь, о чём я тебе сейчас рассказывал?</p>
<p>— Ты что-то рассказывал? — испуганно промямлил профайлер, с ужасом понимая, что вообще ничего не слышал. — Что-то важное?</p>
<p>— Нет, — улыбнулся Лектер, развязывая ленты на фартуке и вешая его на спинку стула. — Признаться честно, я немного удивился, смотря на тебя с остекленевшим взглядом, но потом понял, что ты делаешь то, о чём я тебя попросил.</p>
<p>— И что же? — хихикнул Уилл, почесав затылок. — Впал в кому на твоей кухне?</p>
<p>— Ты отдыхал, и это главное. Пошли, я покажу тебе свой дом.</p>
<p>Ганнибал протянул руку, помогая своему гостю подняться на ноги и, так и не отпуская его, повёл на экскурсию. Уилл послушно шёл за своим доктором, видя отражение его личности в каждой частичке этого дома, но беспокойные мысли мучили его, открывая правду. Если этот особняк обратная сторона Ганнибала, значит, и его собственный дом является истинным портретом самого профайлера. Потрёпанный нелюдимый, состоящий из того, что туда попало, а не из того, что он принёс туда сам, и собаки, дающие фальшивое ощущение нормальной и полноценной жизни.</p>
<p>— Уилл, очнись, да что с тобой? — тряхнул его за руку доктор Лектер. — Куда ты всё время уплываешь от меня? Тебе здесь некомфортно?</p>
<p>— Что? Нет, наоборот, — вернулся в реальность Уилл, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Дом классный, я просто сравниваю его со своим и…</p>
<p>— И? И что? Твой лучше? Или тебе просто было бы там спокойнее, и ты хочешь сейчас вернуться туда? Я тебя утомил?</p>
<p>— Нет-нет, прости, — виновато зашептал профайлер, забывая о неловкости и бросаясь к Ганнибалу. — Так много всего, что я просто растерян. Я, ты, мы — это уже что-то такое, что пугает меня, и, наверное, это уже я утомил тебя своей неуверенностью. Я…</p>
<p>— Всё, я понял, — быстро кивнул доктор Лектер, бережно обнимая его за плечи и ведя обратно в сторону кухни. — Давай просто начнём всё сначала. Здесь нет твоей вины, это я немного нетерпелив. Не думай, что я не понимаю, что происходит.</p>
<p>— Да? — кисло усмехнулся Уилл, обхватывая Ганнибала за талию. — Может и мне заодно объяснишь?</p>
<p>— С удовольствием, но только за ужином. Если хочешь, мы можем поесть прямо тут, а не в столовой. Не бойся говорить мне, что тебя пугает или смущает, иначе как мы сможем попробовать. Поедим здесь? Я могу накрыть и на кухне. Так будет даже уютнее.</p>
<p>Дождавшись растерянного кивка Уилла, Ганнибал отправил его мыть руки, а сам начал накрывать на стол. Проходя мимо полутёмной гостиной, профайлер обрадовался, что ему не придётся сидеть в окружении странного нагромождения костей, возвышающегося в центре огромного стола. Ему было страшно, хотя он так и не понял, чего он боится, и кухня доктора Лектера, наверное, была единственным местом, где его не трясло. Где-то в глубине сознания Уилл почему-то думал, что там Ганнибал не станет к нему приставать, просто потому, что вообще не представлял, как далеко он сейчас готов зайти. Совсем неопытный в этих делах профайлер лишь смутно понимал как себя вести, и на полном серьёзе думал, что как только они поедят, сразу же отправятся в спальню, к которой он точно готов не был.</p>
<p>Через десять минут они приступили ужину, который оказался шикарным и на вид, и на вкус, и доктор Лектер выжидающе поглядывал на гостя, ловя его реакции на свои старания.</p>
<p>— Очень вкусно, — сказал Уилл, проглатывая кусочек мяса, тающего во рту. — Я и не думал, что можно всего за час приготовить такое блюдо. Я не повар, могу приготовить лишь что-то обычное. Спагетти, фасоль или рис, ну и рыбу, конечно. Это максимум моих кулинарных способностей.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — счастливо улыбнулся Ганнибал, откровенно радуясь похвале. — Да, я помню, ты мне сразу сказал, что неприхотлив и всеяден, чем тут же вызвал во мне желание накормить тебя как следует. Так, Уилл, с мясом будем пить вино. Есть какие-нибудь предпочтения, или и в этом вопросе ты тоже непритязателен?</p>
<p>— Если мясо для меня — просто мясо, то в вине я разбираюсь лучше, — гордо сказал профайлер, рассматривая немного пыльную бутылку. — И могу точно сказать, что это вино - белое.</p>
<p>— Потрясающая наблюдательность, — рассмеялся доктор Лектер, придвигая к нему бутылку ближе. — Что-то ещё?</p>
<p>— Да, — с видом профессионала, продолжил Уилл. — Объём вина пол-литра и, скорее всего, оно довольно старое, судя по пыли, которой я не заметил в этом доме нигде, кроме как на этой бутылке. Всё. Ах да, оно сделано в Испании, я успел прочитать на этикетке. Ну, я могу считаться знатоком вин?</p>
<p>— Да, — милостиво сказал Ганнибал, вставая и открывая бутылку. — Если тебе интересно, я могу взяться за твоё обучение в этом вопросе. Не бойся, не сегодня, но со следующего ужина и начнём.</p>
<p>— Есть то, в чём ты не разбираешься, Ганнибал?</p>
<p>— Можно попробовать поискать, но я не уверен…</p>
<p>Хозяин дома с лёгкой улыбкой начал разливать вино, а Уилл задумчиво отклонился на спинку стула. То, что когда-то заинтересовало его в этом странном докторе, лезло из всех щелей и просто бросалось в глаза. Он явно был социопат, и это были уже не догадки, а истина. Непоколебимая уверенность, явное наслаждение собой и своими действиями, напряжение и расчёт любого слова и шага, которое он пытался скрыть под заботой и вниманием, маниакальная тяга к чистоте и идеальности — всё это признаки социопатии. Не обязательно открытой и агрессивной, скорее латентной, но этот человек явно видел мир по-своему. Он не ел, чтобы жить, не жил, чтобы есть, а ел и жил в своё удовольствие, отчитываясь за свои заморочки только перед самим собой. Неожиданно Уилл понял, что доктору Лектеру на самом деле наплевать на окружающих, и от этой мысли он почувствовал счастье и наслаждение. Было в этом что-то родственное и близкое самому Уиллу, который уже давно поставил себе такой диагноз, и попасть в поле зрения такого человека, было своего родом бонусом.</p>
<p>— Не покидай меня снова, Уилл, — тихо позвал его Ганнибал, вырывая из очередной задумчивости. — Я не люблю болтунов и пустозвонов, и меня в принципе не напрягает твоя молчаливость, но это наш первый ужин, и он для меня много значит. Как тот поцелуй, что ты попросил.</p>
<p>— Прости, — уже привычно извинился профайлер, крепче сжимая столовые приборы. — Я всё ещё волнуюсь…</p>
<p>— Так давай развеем твои волнения. Тебя что, волнует наш ужин? Или ты и правда подумал, что как только мы доедим, то тут же отправимся в постель? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я буду оттягивать этот момент, как можно дольше.</p>
<p>Уилл недоумённо моргнул, и Ганнибал отодвинул от себя тарелку, протягивая руку через стол и захватывая его пальцы в свои.</p>
<p>— Уилл, ты сразу произвёл на меня впечатление, — нежно сказал доктор Лектер, сжимая его руку сильнее, — и я всё это время мечтал, чтобы мы начали встречаться. Я не мечтал о сексе, который, по-моему мнению, важен, конечно, но не так прекрасен, как общение. Мне нравится это. Разговаривать, узнавать друг друга лучше, встречаться и находить точки соприкосновения, и это намного интереснее, чем заниматься любовью. Я никуда не спешу и торопиться не собираюсь. Я первый мужчина в твоей жизни?</p>
<p>— Да, Ганнибал, да, — растроганно шепнул Грэм, не сводя с него глаз. — И я совсем не знаю, что с этим делать.</p>
<p>— Ничего не делать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты старался подогнать наше общение под какой-то шаблон. Пусть всё идёт так, как и было до этого. Ты прекрасен в своей неприкосновенности, даже в смущении и некой девственности, и я буду сохранять это как можно трепетнее. Секс? Прости, но я не вижу в нём ничего оригинального, простая физическая потребность и, судя по тому, как давно ты один, наши мнения совпадают. Я уверен, что когда мы до него доберёмся, мы уже будем так близки, что действительно получим от него удовольствие. А пока мне достаточно того, что есть между нами сейчас.</p>
<p>— И мне, — счастливо кивнул Уилл, борясь с желанием упасть на колени и уткнуться лбом в пол. — Спасибо, что понимаешь меня.</p>
<p>— И тебе спасибо, я ведь тоже не так прост, — улыбнулся Ганнибал, беря в руки вино и наливая его в бокалы. — Знаешь, когда мои отношения заканчиваются, из тех, что были раньше, в моём дворце памяти всегда хранятся именно такие моменты.</p>
<p>— Тебя больше увлекает процесс? Поэтому ты любишь готовить больше, чем есть?</p>
<p>— Я люблю и то, и другое. Тебя не смущает ситуация, в которой мы оказались?</p>
<p>— А что такое? — вздрогнул Уилл, понимая, что больше не может есть и отодвинул от себя тарелку.</p>
<p>— Я ведь теперь работаю в вашей команде, — поджал губы доктор Лектер, скромно опустив глаза. — И наши отношения теперь - служебный роман. Не уверен, что нужно их афишировать, я не боюсь огласки, но…</p>
<p>— Господи, да, конечно, ты прав, — поспешно перебил его профайлер, представив, что скажет Джек, если обо всём узнает. — Будет лучше, если это останется только нашим делом.</p>
<p>— Ну и замечательно, — радостно сказал Ганнибал, вставая на ноги. — Тебе ещё не пора? Мы можем немного посидеть и поговорить. Какие планы у тебя на завтра?</p>
<p>Уилл тоже поднялся следом и, взявшись за руки, они прошли в гостиную.</p>
<p>— На завтра? Я обещал съездить к Луизе и привезти ей моих собак.</p>
<p>— Всех? — рассмеялся доктор Лектер, усаживаясь на диван и притягивая к себе Уилла. — Разве они влезут в твою машину?</p>
<p>— Нет, только двоих, — хихикнул Грэм, укладываясь головой на широкое плечо Ганнибала. — Всё-таки это дружеский визит, а не паломничество. Если я привезу всех, то это уже будет скорее кошмар, а не праздник.</p>
<p>Ганнибал рассмеялся, обнимая и прижимая его к себе, и Уилл облегчённо выдохнул, наслаждаясь спокойствием и умиротворением.</p>
<p>Он уехал домой через час, всё ещё несмело поцеловав Лектера в губы, и всю дорогу почти дрожал от переполнявших его чувств. С Ганнибалом ему было так легко, как ещё не было в жизни ни с кем. Доктор смотрел на него с нежностью, не обращал внимания на странности и хотел того же, чего и сам Уилл. Просто быть с кем-то, кто не раздражает, не бесит и не нервирует, а это важнее любого, даже самого страстного секса. Он так же, как и Ганнибал не ощущал потребности в интимных ласках, и его внутренний социопат был доволен тем, что встретил родственную душу.</p>
<p>На следующий день Уилл взял двух самых спокойных собак и отправился в гости к Луизе Шеппард. За прошедший месяц они несколько раз созванивались, у него было к ней ещё много вопросов, но всё как-то не доходили руки, учитывая то, что его мозг был отравлен влечением к доктору Лектеру, которое, как болезнь, мешало ему думать ясно. Сейчас, когда всё как-то утряслось и пришло в норму, по дороге к девушке он наконец-то мог поразмышлять об этом.</p>
<p>Подражатель, настоящий Ворон, а не тот, что сидел в тюрьме за чужие преступления, убил свою первую жертву за грубость. Полицейский, который нахамил и выгнал двух эмигрантов из участка, был убит именно за это. Была причина, затем расплата и первое убийство — это скелет будущего маньяка. На нём держится всё, что делается дальше, лишь обрастая новыми мыслями, как мясом, формируя настоящего психопата. Всё просто. Преступление и наказание. Парень вынес приговор полицейскому, имея на это вескую причину и, учитывая его педантичность, появляется уверенность, что и у ослеплённых девушек был повод для нанесения им таких увечий.</p>
<p>Паркуясь у дома мисс Шеппард, профайлер с удивлением увидел машину Ганнибала, и в первую секунду даже не понял, как ему на это реагировать, но влюблённое сердце помешало ему увидеть странность в такой откровенной навязчивости. Обрадовавшись, что снова увидит любимого, Уилл выскочил из машины, беспорядочно похватал своих собак и бросился к дому Луизы. Он едва успел добраться до порога, как дверь распахнулась, и оттуда выглянул улыбающийся доктор Лектер.</p>
<p>— Привет, — шепнул Уилл, быстро моргая и одёргивая собак, которые суетились у его ног. — Что ты здесь делаешь?</p>
<p>— Привет, — махнул рукой Ганнибал, рассматривая Уинстона и Макса. — Я был свободен, сеансы только на вечер, и мне так захотелось тебя увидеть, что я позвонил Луизе и напросился к ней в гости, зная, что ты сюда собирался.</p>
<p>— Ты мог позвонить и мне, — смутился профайлер, неосознанно краснея. — Я всё утро был свободен.</p>
<p>— Я не дождался от тебя ни звонка, ни сообщения и почему-то захотел поступить именно так, — скромно сказал доктор Лектер, затягивая Уилла в дом и быстро целуя в губы. — Не знаю, но мне кажется, что это очень романтично.</p>
<p>— Подстраивать случайные встречи? — прошептал Грэм. — Ты не похож на романтика.</p>
<p>— С тобой я им становлюсь, — доверчиво шепнул Ганнибал, наклоняясь и ещё раз быстро целуя. — Я скучал по тебе. Не думал, что это возможно, но это так. Я был прав, ты необычный и наполняешь меня совсем новыми эмоциями, и я становлюсь немного сумасшедшим.</p>
<p>— Как и я, — тихо рассмеялся Уилл, совсем потерявшийся от чувств. — Пошли в дом, а то Луиза начнёт что-то подозревать, и мы спалимся в первый же день.</p>
<p>Прикрикнув на собак, профайлер зашёл в знакомую комнатку, где тут же увидел девушку, сразу же вскочившую на ноги. Здесь всё было так же, как и в прошлый раз, и даже Ганнибал, который прошёл мимо него на кухню и начал греметь там посудой. К его ногам кинулся щенок лабрадора, самая лучшая порода для поводыря, и заинтересованно запрыгал вокруг Уинстона и Макса. Луиза поспешила к этой странной куче собак и попыталась найти там свою.</p>
<p>— Герцог, ко мне, — весело кричала девушка, щупая шерстяную стаю. — Ну что за собака, ничего слушать не хочет.</p>
<p>— Это нормально, ведь он ещё щенок, — рассмеялся Уилл, оттаскивая своих и подталкивая вперёд маленького лабрадора. — Вам будет нелегко его воспитывать и надо было брать пса постарше. Любой служебной собаке требуется строгость. Если честно, то общение с другими животными для него совсем нежелательно. Может, не стоило мне приезжать со своими?</p>
<p>— Нет, что вы, нам так скучно вдвоём, — жалостливо сказала мисс Шеппард, беря Герцога на руки. — Гости — это всегда для нас праздник. И доктор Лектер приехал, и вы, это так здорово. Я так рада.</p>
<p>— Кто-то меня звал? — выглянул с кухни Ганнибал, держа в руках заварочный чайник. — Так, хватит тискать своих собак, мойте руки и за стол. Сегодня я приготовлю необычные сэндвичи с печенью и моим фирменным соусом и не буду подогревать всё это второй раз.</p>
<p>— Да, доктор Лектер, уже бежим, — поспешно сказала девушка, опуская щенка на пол и хватая Уилла за руку. — Пойдёмте скорее в ванную, я просто умираю от голода. Не будем сердить повара, он ведь так для нас старается.</p>
<p>— Не будем, — улыбнулся Грэм, позволяя себя тащить. — Я и сам ещё не обедал.</p>
<p>Они помыли руки и пока отгоняли собак и перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, Ганнибал торжественно поставил на стол тарелки, наполняя комнату потрясающим ароматом. Это было так уютно и по-семейному, что Уилл не переставал улыбаться, рассматривая идеальные сэндвичи и фарфоровый чайник с фруктовым чаем. Немного покомандовав и усмирив довольных псов, доктор Лектер принёс с кухни три странные колбаски и бросил их собакам.</p>
<p>— Угощения есть для всех, — довольно сказал Ганнибал, бросая на Уилла влюблённый взгляд. — Я сам делаю копчёное мясо и принёс лакомство и для ваших питомцев. Почему не едим, чего ждём?</p>
<p>— Уже едим, — засмеялась девушка, хватая в руки сэндвич и откусывая большой кусок. — Ммм, так вкусно, вы превзошли себя, доктор Лектер, — с набитым ртом продолжила свою хвалебную песню Луиза. — Это волшебно.</p>
<p>Уилл тоже взял в руки огромный бутерброд и посмотрел на мисс Шеппард. Она улыбалась, даже не представляя, какой страшной была её улыбка на фоне чёрных очков и обгоревшего мяса, и не мог представить, что эта милая девушка могла сделать, чтобы заслужить такую кару. Хотя он так часто видел, как насильники и педофилы смиренно сидят в клетках, этакие несчастные жертвы, и хорошо знал, что лишь настоящие психопаты всегда готовы к наказанию за свои деяния, а все остальные совсем не готовы получить по заслугам. Недавно он смотрел видео в рамках изучения поведения людей, так там клиентка элитного ресторана хамила и вытирала ноги об официантку, которая не смела ей ничего сказать. Это было очень мерзко, и лишь после попадания этого конфликта в сеть и бури негодования пользователей, требующих справедливости и суда по статье «публичное оскорбление», он увидел совсем другого человека. Скромная испуганная женщина, чуть ли не в платке и сарафане, приносила свои извинения, жалуясь, что её выгнали с работы, и от неё отвернулись все друзья. Она не была готова к наказанию за своё поведение и, получив его, растеряла всю свою храбрость и наглость.</p>
<p>Целый час они провели за столом, слушая Луизу, рассказывающую о Герцоге и его успехах, и Уилл не сводил глаз с Ганнибала, находясь в раздвоенных чувствах. Он видел, что девушка светится от счастья, думая, что доктор Лектер приехал к ней с угощениями, он знал, что Ганнибал в курсе её неуместной влюблённости, и был уверен, что сэндвичи сделаны для него, а не для Луизы, и не понимал, зачем всё это было надо. Милый психиатр явно наслаждался ситуацией и улыбался Уиллу, посылая многозначительные взгляды. Иногда он брал его за руку, отчего хоть и слепая, но всё слышащая девушка сбивалась с речи, и очень скоро и сам профайлер втянулся в эту игру. Доктор Лектер наливал ему чай, невесомо гладя по пальцам, держащим фарфоровую чашку, заботливо снимал листик капусты, прилипший к губе, смотрел прямо в глаза, задорно улыбаясь, но при этом продолжая разговаривать с Луизой, не теряя нить беседы. Уилл вздрагивал от таких нежностей, смущаясь и теряя голос, и давал девушке советы по воспитанию собак, не отрывая взгляда от любимого. Это было возбуждающе, по-настоящему запретно и лишь чуть-чуть опасно, и он понял, зачем Ганнибал всё это делает.</p>
<p>Они провели почти весь день вместе. Мисс Шеппард если что-то и поняла, то не подавала виду, и после уборки они отправились на прогулку. Щенок вёл себя несносно, не только не помогая слепой хозяйке, а наоборот, мешаясь и постоянно безобразничая, и на любые попытки его усмирить скулил и бросался в сторону. Уиллу так и не удалось побеседовать с Луизой и выяснить, не делала ли она в прошлом что-то такое, за что ей было бы стыдно, и кое-как загнав в машину свою маленькую стаю, он уехал домой, успев сорвать поцелуй Ганнибала в прихожей пыльного домика. Доктор Лектер остался с пациенткой, решив провести внеочередной сеанс, и они успели договориться созвониться завтра.</p>
<p>Помятый профайлер весь вечер провёл в приподнятом настроении, ободрённый весёлой игрой Ганнибала. Переполняемый энергией он взялся за генеральную уборку дома, отдраивая углы и кухню. У него появился парень, он больше не одинок, и жить в захламлённом доме, покрытым слоем пыли, ему неожиданно показалось глупым и даже пугающим. А вдруг Ганнибал решит навестить его и преставится у порога, упав в грязные следы на придверном коврике. Уилл засунул в стирку занавески и покрывала, намывал окна, вычищал собачью шерсть и размышлял, не пора ли ему побрить задницу и если нет, то когда будет пора. Он закончил с уборкой глубокой ночью, успев привести в порядок лишь первый этаж и, выгуляв собак в темноте, снова погрузился в воспоминания и мечты.</p>
<p>Он пытался думать о Вороне и подражателе, нутром чувствуя, что он не замечает что-то, лежащее прямо у него под носом, но мысли путались и сбивались, возвращаясь к любимому, который сегодня дал ему понять, что их ждут трудности, но он к ним готов. В час ночи он выключил везде свет, оставшись лежать на чистом диване, но заснуть так и не смог, глупо улыбаясь в темноте.</p>
<p>Неожиданно Уинстон обеспокоено поднял голову, глядя на окна, а следом за ним поднялись и заскулили остальные собаки. Кто-то бродил вокруг дома, и Уилл, который никогда не боялся находиться тут в одиночестве, почувствовал неосознанный страх и опасность. Он не двинулся с места, продолжая тихо лежать на диване и прислушиваться, но вся стая уже вскочила на ноги и беспокойно бегала по дому, мешая ему понять, животное там бродит или человек.</p>
<p>Кто-то дёрнул дверную ручку, сразу давая понять, что зверь на это не способен, и Уилл бросил взгляд на стену, где висело ружьё. Он увидел тень в окне, хорошо заметную из-за лунного света и отсутствия занавесок, и вжался в диван сильнее. Незнакомец замер в проёме окна, рассматривая тёмную гостиную и уже по-настоящему беснующихся собак, и снова вернулся к дверям, начиная, уже не скрываясь, выламывать замок. Профайлер медленно сполз на пол, понимая, что он безоружен. Да, ружьё было совсем рядом, но по закону он был обязан хранить патроны в сейфе, и бежать за ними на второй этаж казалось бессмысленной тратой времени. Тут он вспомнил, что были патроны и здесь, в комоде с бельём, припрятанные на случай опасности, и, вскочив на ноги, он бросился туда.</p>
<p>Дверь уже ходила ходуном, кто-то целеустремлённо долбил прямо по хлипкому замку чем-то тяжёлым, скорее всего, прикладом, собаки лаяли без остановки, оглушая и танцуя у входа, и Уилл схватил ружьё, сгибая его под патроны, и кинулся к комоду. Он вдруг выдохнул, резко перестав бояться и нащупав то, что искал, спокойно начал заряжать оружие. Он услышал, как за спиной распахнулась дверь, кто-то мгновенно брызнул из перцового баллончика, разгоняя собак в разные стороны, и медленно повернулся, посмотрев на нежданного гостя.</p>
<p>В проёме, освещённом лунным светом, стояла Луиза Шеппард, он её узнал, несмотря на то, что её лицо было чем-то замотано, и она держала в каждой руке по пистолету. Растерянный Уилл на автомате щёлкнул ружьём, загоняя патрон в ствол, и едва успел упасть на пол, уклонившись от пули, врезавшейся в стену. Луиза ничего не видела, ей было наплевать на темноту, а вот слышала она лучше, чем любой зрячий человек. Грэм хотел спросить, зачем она пришла, но быстро передумал, вспомнив её мгновенную реакцию на щелчок затвора. Он остался лежать на полу, стараясь даже не дышать и пытаясь рассмотреть девушку, но перцовка, которая разогнала собак, уже расползлась по всему дому и отравляла воздух. Его глаза начали слезиться, делая его почти слепым, всю слизистую носа и горла разъедало до щекочущего зуда и даже сдерживать кашель становилось всё труднее.</p>
<p>— Мистер Грэм, — тихо позвала его Луиза, снова доставая баллончик и пуская ещё одну струю отравы в воздух. — Где вы прячетесь? Покажитесь, я не хочу убивать ваших собак, но патронов хватит на всех. Я очень тороплюсь, дома Герцог один, и я считаю до пяти, после чего начну стрелять. Раз, два, три…</p>
<p>Уилл резко вскинул ружьё и выстрелил в потолок, показывая, что он тоже вооружён и надеется на диалог, но тут же почувствовал обжигающую боль в левом плече от пули, которая мгновенно разорвала мясо и врезалась ему прямо в кость. Он едва не заорал в голос, уже почти ничего не соображая от боли и разрывающего глотку перца, но остался лежать на месте, смахивая ресницами слёзы из глаз.</p>
<p>— Я попала, — радостно сказала Луиза, делая аккуратный шаг вперёд и снова замирая на месте. — Я же слышала, Уилл, я попала. Пуля не ударилась ни обо что, а значит, она застряла в вашем теле. Помните про собак, дорогой, и подумайте, стоит ли пытаться обыграть меня на моей территории. Вы сейчас слепы, как и я, но я слышу, как кровь капает на пол, делая вас всё слабее и безобиднее. Вы не против, я продолжу счёт? Четыре…</p>
<p>Профайлер быстро моргнул, уже понимая, что разговоры никому не нужны, и перестал думать о причинах и следствиях того, что сейчас происходило. Есть ли смысл пытаться достучаться до человека, который уже всадил в тебя пулю? Что даст слабая попытка поговорить, если она стреляет на любой шорох и через секунду начнёт палить в собак, которые забились в уголок кухни и жалобно там скулили? Его сейчас здесь убьют, просто убьют, ничего не объясняя и ни о чём не спрашивая, и он должен попытаться выжить.</p>
<p>— Пять, — спокойно сказала девушка, и Уилл сразу же услышал выстрел и жалобный скулёж какой-то собаки, почти заглушаемый визгом остальных.</p>
<p>Сейчас или никогда. Тянуть смысла уже не было, учитывая то, что он сейчас начнёт кашлять кровью и уже не сможет остановиться. Он распахнул глаза, делая последнее усилие, увидел лишь контур фигуры, как-то глупо осознавая, что только что погибла одна из его собак, и дружный испуганный вой остальных, заглушающий всё вокруг, и, вскинув ружьё, сделал три выстрела подряд, быстро отползая в сторону.</p>
<p>Он тоже услышал, что попал. Девушка вскрикнула, потерянно затоптавшись на месте и стреляя уже наугад, но тут же упала на пол, замолкнув навсегда. Уилл резко закашлялся, отхаркиваясь от перца, и пополз к ней, надеясь успеть задать ей последний вопрос. Он был уже рядом с ней, когда услышал, что его телефон зазвонил где-то рядом с диваном, и, коснувшись её горла, Уилл понял, что она мертва. Он развернулся, продолжая свой кровавый путь, уже плюясь кровью, и кое-как слабеющими пальцами успел взять трубку и поднести её к уху.</p>
<p>— Уилл, прости, что звоню ночью, я тебя разбудил? — раздался жизнерадостный голос Джека. — Алё, Уилл, ты меня слышишь? Что за кашель, ты заболел?</p>
<p>— Я ранен, Джек, — прохрипел Уилл, сдёргивая покрывало и зажимая рану. — Срочно пришли мне реанимацию. Меня пытались убить…</p>
<p>Телефон выпал, громко ударившись об пол, и Грэм рухнул рядом, закрывая глаза и продолжая кашлять. Он услышал дуновение ветра и вспомнил, что дверь так и осталась незапертой.</p>
<p>— Гулять, на улицу, ребята, гулять, — крикнул он своим собакам, которые продолжали скулить на кухне. — Быстро на улицу. Что ж я не вырастил из вас охранников, а? Гулять, гулять. Бегите, встречайте скорую.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Пазл</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уилл очнулся в полутёмной палате и сразу же вспомнил, что с ним произошло. Приставучий, как стая мошкары, кошмар, в котором он проплавал сутки, начал его отпускать, оставляя лишь омерзительный осадок. Ему снился то ли мужчина с чёрными крыльями, то ли ворон с человеческим лицом, но почему-то там, во сне, Уилл его совсем не боялся. Он помнил, что Ворон завязывал ему глаза, был нежен и чуток и даже обещал не обижать его, если он сделает то, что должен.</p>
<p>Кошмар отступал, и весьма болезненная реальность навалилась на профайлера, прогоняя остатки странных сновидений. Простреленное левое плечо ныло, обожжённые глаза и горло горели после перцовки, а головная боль стучала по вискам как отбойный молоток.</p>
<p>Как ни странно, но мысли были настолько чёткие, что Уилл даже обрадовался тому, что он здесь. Сейчас не имели значения собаки, работа, Джек, Ганнибал, а лишь стерильное замкнутое пространство, в котором ему было уютно и хорошо. Его ничто не отвлекало и не мешало размышлять. Он просто лежал на больничной койке, смотрел в потолок и впервые с тех пор, как ему в руки попало дело Подражателя, мог неспешно и как-то лениво о нём думать.</p>
<p>Эмигрант с двумя детьми прибыл в Америку как беженец максимум двадцать пять-тридцать лет назад, иначе к моменту обращения в полицию у него уже был бы вид на жительство, и его не посмели бы прогнать. Европеец, а скорее всего, не европеец, а житель одной из бывших советских республик, так как именно тогда развалилась эта страна, погрязшая в бандитизме и разрухе. Повальный нацизм, вспыхнувший в разрушенной стране, ненависть к русским и людям с деньгами, особенно в бывших советских республиках, погнала оттуда тысячи беженцев, спасающих свои жизни. Это ведь теперь становилось новой религией, и может об этом говорил ему мистер Браун, когда они встречались. Американцы гонят мексиканцев; украинцы, грузины, казахи, литовцы — русских; англичане — шотландцев; французы — немцев; и вероисповедание уже перестаёт иметь значение.</p>
<p>Все забыли, что у них один Бог, и начали борьбу за чистоту крови. Ворон тоже за что-то борется. За порядок, за свою личную гармонию, за одному ему понятную справедливость и слепые девушки — это его творения. Он мозг, он мыслитель, философ и человек с Библией в руках, которую он сам для себя и написал.</p>
<p>Роберт Браун тщательно скрывает свою национальность, но неожиданно для самого себя Уилл придумал, как её узнать. В его голове, хоть и оглушаемой болью в висках, но потрясающе чистой, созревали планы, вырисовывались схемы и ловушки, с помощью которых им удастся поймать настоящего Ворона и избавить мир от этого психопата. Он просто не мог знать все его мотивы, мысли и даже умозаключения, всё-таки Уилл был эмпат, а не телепат, но он смог увидеть его эмоциональную составляющую. Одна идея накладывалась на вторую, подправляя и корректируя план, и через два часа полной тишины профайлер уже знал, что он будет делать дальше. До этого момента у него был калейдоскоп из маньяков, теперь к этой карусели присоединились жертвы, факты, самоубийство Беделии, и вся эта неразбериха сложилась в аккуратную картину с чёткими линиями и правильными оттенками. Главный подозреваемый, который как кусочек пазла вошёл в это уравнение, вызывал удивление, но скорее привычное, чем шокирующее. Ему срочно требовалось с кем-то поделиться своими идеями, и он едва поборол в себе желание встать и уйти домой в эту же минуту.</p>
<p>Уилл медленно поднял правую руку и аккуратно потрогал повязку на левом плече. Ранение это ерунда, как на самом деле и физическая боль. Всё, что можно починить, залечить и постирать, всего лишь мелочи жизни, к которым он привык, но он ещё не сталкивался с тем, кто мог прибраться в его душе. Фредерик Чилтон назвал его психически больным человеком, Джек пользовался его эмпатией для поиска подражателя, считая её какой-то волшебной палочкой, указывающей нужное направление, и лишь Ганнибал понимал и принимал то, что это проклятие, ломающее его жизнь. Это стало сейчас модным, приписывать себе диагнозы, оправдывающие человеческое уныние. Куда ни глянь, кругом одни депрессии, сломленные судьбы, тяжёлое детство, и каждый второй вдруг стал интровертом и социопатом. Настоящие психические расстройства — это мука и боль, а не то, что кому-то стало грустно, он читает статьи о суициде и не согласен с мнением окружающих.</p>
<p>Это то, что нельзя остановить, и чему невозможно противиться.</p>
<p>Неторопливо и неотвратимо, совсем этого не желая, сознание Уилла качнулось вслед за ментальным маятником, и он мысленно перенёсся в свой собственный дом. Пошла обратная перемотка, он увидел себя, лежащего в луже крови, и уверенно стоящую перед ним Луизу. Баллончик с перцем, повязка на лице, закрывающая рот и нос, пистолеты в расслабленных руках и её полное спокойствие. Шаг назад, ещё шаг, вот она у закрытой двери, теперь у незашторенного окна и… Стоп. Зачем ей было заглядывать в окна? Как добралась сюда слепая девушка? И откуда такая уверенность в своих силах? Уилл услышал лёгкие шаги, хотя скорее почувствовал их, и понял, что она была не одна. Кто-то заботливо привёз её к дому, стоял рядом и дал понять, что она под присмотром. Кто-то сильный, непоколебимый и настолько свой, что она даже не переживала, что он не зашёл за ней следом. Уилл почувствовал страх Луизы, её отчаяние, превратившиеся в жестокость и равнодушие, и резко вырвался из видений, хватаясь за простреленное плечо. Сложившийся в голове пазл снова поехал краями, разваливаясь и собираясь во что-то непонятное.</p>
<p>Образ Луизы был такой разломанный и ничтожный, что он испытал наслаждение от мысли, что она мертва.</p>
<p>Дверь тихонько скрипнула, на фоне рифлёного стекла возникла знакомая фигура, и к нему в палату проскользнул Ганнибал в накинутом на плечи белом халате. Уилл быстро закрыл глаза, не желая с ним разговаривать и притворяясь спящим, но доктора Лектера это совсем не смутило. Он придвинул стул прямо к кровати, взял его за руку и замер рядом, тихонько поглаживая его пальцы.</p>
<p>— Не стоит пытаться обмануть врача, — тихо сказал Ганнибал, спустя десять минут полной тишины. — Я вижу, что ты не спишь, Уилл, и если ты больше не хочешь меня видеть, просто скажи. Я большой мальчик, переживу.</p>
<p>— Что? — растерянно шепнул профайлер, распахивая глаза и неосознанно сжимая руку в кулак. — Нет, Ганнибал, нет, просто я не хочу сейчас разговаривать и…</p>
<p>— Мы можем и помолчать, — снисходительно сказал Лектер, вставая на ноги, открывая сумку и доставая оттуда контейнер. — Это даже лучше. Я принёс тебе поесть, и раз ты выбрал стратегию тишины, то значит, и отказаться не сможешь. Сядь поудобнее, пожалуйста, это всего лишь бульон.</p>
<p>Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга и, в конце концов, Уилл подтянулся и сел на кровати. Ганнибал подал ему небольшой поднос, на котором дымился всё ещё горячий бульон, и лежала чистая ложка. Немного нервозно он начал поправлять одеяло, устанавливать низкий столик и не успокоился, пока всё не стало выглядеть идеально ровно.</p>
<p>— Ты сварил для меня суп? — с затаённой нежностью спросил профайлер, тронутый такой заботой.</p>
<p>Лектер кивнул и снова сел на стул, наблюдая, как Уилл начал есть.</p>
<p>— Можешь ничего мне не отвечать, — просто сказал Ганнибал, опуская глаза, — но я всё-таки скажу. Прости меня, Уилл, то, что случилось, это полностью моя вина, и я даже не собираюсь её отрицать.</p>
<p>— Нет, что ты, откуда ты мог знать, что Луиза…</p>
<p>— Должен был знать, — тут же отреагировал доктор Лектер, придвигаясь ближе. — Прости, я заигрался, был немного ослеплён тем, что происходило между нами, и не заметил очевидное. Я видел, что мисс Шеппард испытывает ко мне некие чувства, но не смог заметить то, что она задумала. Не будь она слепа, я бы увидел, но…</p>
<p>Уилл вздрогнул, чувствуя, как расстроен его любимый человек и, бросив ложку, потянулся к нему и положил руку на плечо.</p>
<p>— Хватит себя винить, — строго сказал Грэм, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Я этого не делаю, так что, не делай этого и ты. Мы оба виноваты в одинаковой степени. Я знал, что ей было неприятно нас слушать, знал, что она неравнодушна к тебе, и видел, что ты любишь поиграть на крайностях, но не остановил этого и…</p>
<p>— Я так расстроился, когда узнал, что произошло, — доверчиво зашептал Ганнибал, хватая Уилла за здоровую руку и целуя его запястье. — Я хотел приехать сразу же, но наши отношения тайна, и я не посмел сделать их общим достоянием без твоего согласия. Дождался ночи, договорился со знакомым врачом, и меня пропустили к тебе.</p>
<p>— Пробрался ко мне под покровом ночи? — усмехнулся профайлер, с улыбкой осматриваясь по сторонам. — Конечно, спасибо, что не стал истерить около моей палаты, я бы этого не пережил. Ранение и нападение пережил, а вот суетливую беготню я бы не вынес. Если честно, то я даже как-то рад, что очутился здесь. Состояние полной безответственности помогло мне очистить голову и немного подумать.</p>
<p>Доктор Лектер медленно оторвался от руки Уилла и посмотрел на него заинтересованным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Рад, что попал сюда? — одними губами сказал Ганнибал, отклоняясь назад. — Уилл, будь осторожнее в словах. Ты только что убил человека, и твоя откровенная радость от этого события может лишить тебя работы.</p>
<p>— Что? — растерялся Уилл, неожиданно вспомнив, что он вчера застрелил молодую девушку. — Я рад совсем не этому. Боже, конечно я в шоке от произошедшего, я…</p>
<p>— Тихо, дорогой, — нежно перебил его Лектер, пододвигая поднос ближе. — Я не тот, перед кем ты должен что-то изображать. Ешь, а то скоро остынет, да и пустили меня всего на полчаса, и я хочу убедиться, что ты всё съел.</p>
<p>Грэм не нашёлся, что ответить, и снова взял в руки ложку, продолжая есть бульон с каким-то странным кисловатым привкусом. Он хотел объяснить Ганнибалу, что он расстроен тем, что убил психически неуравновешенную девушку, что он этого не хотел, а просто защищался, но встретившись с ним взглядом, понял, что это ни к чему. Это было приятно и неприятно одновременно. Как будто они только что заключили договор, который подписали чужой кровью, и с этого момента они стали соучастниками преступления.</p>
<p>В полной тишине профайлер почти справился с бульоном, и Лектер молча убрал грязный контейнер обратно в сумку. Ганнибал выглядел обеспокоенным, как будто чем-то недовольным, но Уилл не мог понять, из-за чего. Доктор бесшумно ходил по палате, тщательно ополаскивая ложку в раковине, немного суетливо поправлял халат и выглядел человеком, который не знает, что делать. Это было так странно, особенно для Ганнибала, что Грэм тоже начал волноваться, оглушённый его чувствами.</p>
<p>— Что тебя беспокоит? — шепнул Уилл, наблюдая за доктором Лектером, который всё никак не решался уйти. — Я здоров, скорее всего, завтра меня выпишут, и я поеду домой. Рана пустяковая, и никакой опасности нет.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, Уилл, я видел твою медицинскую карту, — качнул головой Ганнибал, присаживаясь на край кровати и нависая над ним, загораживая тусклый свет из коридора. — Меня разрывают противоречивые чувства, и я просто не знаю, как их выразить. Я на самом деле очень испугался за тебя и не перестаю бояться и сейчас.</p>
<p>— Но чего ты боишься? На меня напал не серийный убийца, а ревнивая девушка, которой нечего было терять. Я знал, что она чувствовала, и именно поэтому выжил. Нет страшнее и опаснее человека, который больше ничего не боится, я это быстро понял и…</p>
<p>— Да? — нахмурился Лектер, наклоняясь ниже и целуя его в краешек губ. — Так ты думаешь, что это она сама придумала? А как она попала в твой дом? Где взяла пистолеты, и как вообще слепая девушка могла узнать твой адрес, приехать и быстро сломать дверь там, где она ни разу не была? Даже я ещё не знаю, где ты живёшь.</p>
<p>Уилл неприязненно поморщился, понимая, о чём говорит Ганнибал, но решил промолчать. Сюжетная линия Луизы Шепард, как и Беделии дю Морье, завершена, и всё, что с ними связано, больше не представляет опасности. Если бы кто-то хотел его смерти, то он был бы уже мёртв, и осознание того, чего на самом деле добивается Подражатель, уже прочно пробралось к нему в голову. Что ж, придётся дать ему это, иначе смерти не прекратятся.</p>
<p>— Всё позади, — прошептал профайлер, уже начиная уставать от давящего на него чужого беспокойства. — Я больше не хочу об этом говорить.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Ганнибал. — Просто пообещай мне, что будешь за собой присматривать.</p>
<p>— Я буду осторожен, — забормотал Грэм, тоже обнимая его одной рукой. — У меня есть план как поймать этого маньяка, и как только Джек одобрит, мы начнём его разработку.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, это произойдёт как можно скорее, — улыбнулся Лектер, легко вырываясь из объятий и вставая на ноги. — Прости, дорогой, но мне пора бежать. Если тебя не выпишут, то я приеду завтра ночью.</p>
<p>Ганнибал быстро поцеловал Уилла и бесшумно выскользнул за дверь. Оставшись один, профайлер хотел немного поразмышлять над делом Ворона, но вырубился быстрее, чем смог додумать эту мысль до конца. Его ничто не беспокоило. Стерильная и пустая палата, освобождённая от проблем и чужих чувств, была для него самым подходящим местом на земле и, проваливаясь в сон, он пожалел, что не может остаться здесь навсегда.</p>
<p>На следующий день к нему приехал Джек, с порога начиная задавать вопросы, но вовремя появившийся врач отогнал его и дал возможность Уиллу прийти в себя. Его уединение прервалось, и начался раздражающий круговорот бессмысленных действий. Сначала его допрашивал Кроуфорд, не отвечая ни на что, лишь записывая показания, заходили медсёстры и местный психолог, явилась полиция и снова какие-то доктора. Уилл пытался узнать про своих собак, расспросить про результаты осмотра территории вокруг его дома, делал слабые попытки отпроситься и уехать, но его никто не слушал. Под вечер к нему пришла Алана, как он сразу понял, чтобы выяснить его психологическое состояние и, вспомнив слова Ганнибала, он изобразил горечь и душевное потрясение, отказываясь с ней разговаривать. Как и в предыдущую ночь Лектер приехал, когда вся больница уже спала, и пробыл с ним полчаса, наблюдая как он ест. Они не обнимались и не целовались, и вся их интимная близость ограничилась тем, что они держались за руки и сидели в полутёмной палате, слушая чужое дыхание.</p>
<p>Его продержали там три дня, в течении которых он так ничего ни от кого не добился, и лишь Ганнибал потихоньку сливал ему информацию. В носоглотке Луизы обнаружили странный наркотик, превративший её в послушную собачку, и именно поэтому они ничего не заметили. Намерений и злого умысла у девушки не было, и её нападение это, скорее, нонсенс, чем спланированная агрессия. Ей внушили страх и отчаяние, после чего просто отправили к Уиллу, велев его убить. Следы машины тоже обнаружили, что подтвердило теорию о том, что она была не одна, как и неизвестные отпечатки подошв около дома. Несколько раз профайлер старался начать разговор с Джеком, спеша поделиться своими мыслями и идеями, но тот ловко уходил от беседы и практически сбегал из палаты. К концу третьего дня Уилл наконец-то понял, что происходит.</p>
<p>Когда он вышел на улицу, то почти не удивился, увидев Джека Кроуфорда, мирно беседующего с Ганнибалом. Они мгновенно замолчали, смотря на бледного и перебинтованного профайлера, но у них хватило тактики не бросится к нему с помощью. Джек лишь открыл ему дверь своей машины, а Лектер мягко, но настойчиво забрал у него сумку с грязными вещами. Уилл уселся на переднее сиденье, наблюдая за Ганнибалом, идущим к своей машине, и бросил быстрый взгляд на Кроуфорда.</p>
<p>— Ничего не говори, — поспешно сказал Джек, поворачивая в замке ключ зажигания. — Прости, Уилл, дело принимает опасный оборот, и вся информация засекречивается. Открытое нападение на моего сотрудника это настоящий прорыв в этом деле. Подражатель впервые дал знать, что пристально наблюдает за нами, и я ещё не решил, что делать с этой информацией.</p>
<p>— Засекречено? — усмехнулся профайлер, почему-то чувствуя, как от возбуждения защипало кончики пальцев. — И от меня что ли?</p>
<p>— Нет, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Кроуфорд, выруливая на дорогу. — Но я столкнулся лбом с Аланой Блум, и она запрещает мне привлекать тебя к делу до тех пор, пока я не дам ей гарантию, что ты здоров.</p>
<p>— Я здоров, Джек, и…</p>
<p>— Не тебе это решать, — беспардонно перебил его Кроуфорд. — Три дня назад ты убил человека…</p>
<p>— Не убил, а защищался, — огрызнулся Уилл, начиная раздражаться. — Она вломилась в мой, начала стрелять…</p>
<p>— Да знаю я, — нервно зашипел Джек, злобно сжимая руль. — Прекрати меня перебивать и дослушай до конца. Ты нужен мне, Уилл, очень нужен. Ты роешь под Брауна, общаешься с жертвами, что-то понял, знаешь куда двигаться дальше и делаешь то, чего никто не делал до тебя, но я не могу бороться с системой. Ты отказался разговаривать с Блум, так что я назначил тебе другого официального психиатра. Прошу тебя, поговори с ним, принеси отчёт, и я сразу же верну тебя в команду.</p>
<p>Грэм медленно моргнул, подсознательно почувствовав на затылке чьё-то дыхание, и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Бентли Ганнибала плавно двигалась за ними, не обгоняя, но и не отставая ни на метр.</p>
<p>— И этот психиатр - доктор Лектер? — тихо спросил Уилл.</p>
<p>— Да, — кивнул Кроуфорд, даже пытаясь улыбнуться. — У него отличная репутация, у вас нет личной связи, он тоже член моей команды и, самое главное, он последний, кто видел мисс Шеппард помимо тебя, и вам будет проще общаться на эту тему. Пожалуйста, Уилл, соглашайся. Я знаю, как ты не любишь врачей, я сам терпеть не могу все эти психологические игры, но если ты откажешься, мы снова окажемся там же, где и были.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу никаких докторов, — прошептал профайлер, закрывая глаза. — Ты обещал мне, Джек. Обратился за помощью, сказал, что готов получать лишь то, что я готов дать, а теперь я оказался в странной ловушке, где со всех сторон давят мораль, долг и обязательства.</p>
<p>— Я не могу тебя заставить, — тоже прошептал Кроуфорд, стараясь спрятать свой испуг. — Но если ты уйдёшь, девушки продолжат пропадать. Ты как Мириам Ласс, помнишь я рассказывал тебе о ней, что-то нашёл, где-то что-то увидел, и я не могу позволить этому пропасть. Мне нужен этот потрошитель, живым или мёртвым, и только ты можешь его поймать.</p>
<p>Грэм промолчал, жалея, что у него нет возможности выйти из машины на ходу, и медленно отвернулся к окошку. Загадочный пазл вдруг снова начал собираться в картинку, но почему-то из тех же самых деталек неожиданно сложился совсем новый портрет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Первый сеанс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день Уилл собрался, зачем-то привёл себя в порядок, уложив волосы в аккуратную причёску и надев чистую рубашку, и, чувствуя себя живым покойником, отправился на свой первый сеанс к доктору Лектеру.</p>
<p>Он знал, о чём они будут говорить, знал, как поведёт себя Ганнибал, и прекрасно осознавал, что их не начавшийся роман закончился раньше, чем он был к этому готов.</p>
<p>Несмотря на лёгкое сопротивление Джек и Ганнибал провели с ним почти весь вчерашний вечер, как будто боясь, что он полезет в петлю, и, устав бороться с неловкостью и раздражением, Уилл тупо принимал их идиотскую заботу. Он сидел на диване, укутанный старым и драным пледом, и устало наблюдал за тем, как эти двое хозяйничают в его доме.</p>
<p>Он тупо констатировал тот факт, что собак осталось всего пять, как-то глухо принимая смерть жизнерадостного Лаки, но Ганнибал смог его от этого отвлечь. Пока Джек возился на кухне, ополаскивая пыльную посуду и протирая столы, Лектер принёс из машины переноску, откуда достал Герцога, которого посадил рядом с ним на диван. Щенок Луизы Шеппард, оставшийся без дома и хозяйки, испуганно залез к Уиллу на колени и просидел там почти весь вечер, позволяя себя гладить и чесать за ухом. Профайлер ещё не понял, что он испытывает к этой собаке, но всё равно чувствовал что-то родственное и тёплое. Они оба были не в своей тарелке и мечтали, чтобы это чувство как можно скорее прошло.</p>
<p>Уилл так и сидел на диване как старая парализованная бабка, собирающаяся умирать, и с непонятно откуда взявшейся ненавистью смотрел на Джека и Ганнибала, которые ходили по его дому и шарились по кухне. Занавески и покрывала так и остались снятыми, постиранными и сушились на заднем дворе, и Уилл задыхался от злости, осматриваясь по сторонам и вспоминая, с каким воодушевлением он хотел привести дом в порядок перед визитом его нового «парня». Сейчас дом выглядел ещё хуже, чем до этого, сам Уилл, обколотый обезболивающим, чувствовал себя убогим, а отношения, которых он так хотел, разбились о бюрократию. Через полтора часа его няньки накормили его картошкой с мясом, напоили чаем, и он послушно выпил таблетку, предложенную ему Ганнибалом. Он хотел, чтобы они остались одни, поговорили или просто посидели в обнимку, но Кроуфорд постоянно тёрся рядом и начал собираться и ушёл лишь тогда, когда Уилла начало ронять на подушку. Он не сразу понял, что ему дали сильное снотворное, попытался этому сопротивляться и был рад, когда Ганнибал присел рядом и взял его за руку. Уилл заснул под его пристальным взглядом, чувствуя тёплые прикосновения его длинных пальцев и вдыхая аромат дорогого парфюма.</p>
<p>По дороге к офису Лектера Грэм реально боролся с собой и со странными позывами развернуться и уехать домой, наплевав на Ворона и всех его жертв. Он сам не понимал откуда взялось это равнодушие, но потеря внезапной душевной близости с Ганнибалом, которая исчезнет, как только они сухо обсудят то, что став пациентом и врачом, они больше не могут встречаться, была для него важнее всего. Он думал о Вороне, о его подражателе, о чётком образе этого неподражаемого маньяка и неожиданно почувствовал себя пешкой в чьей-то игре. Уилл уже понял, чего хочет Ворон, он почти на сто процентов знал, зачем к нему пришла Луиза, и был уверен, что отвлекаться на всякую ерунду ему больше не позволят. Это казалась странным, что он так чётко видел и понимал этого убийцу, но тот слишком долго ждал такого, как Уилл, чтобы спокойно наблюдать, как профайлер играет в любовь и тупит на каждом углу.</p>
<p>Он был рад, что напали на него, а не на Ганнибала, иначе неизвестно, чем бы всё это закончилось.</p>
<p>В положенный срок доктор Лектер распахнул дверь в свой кабинет и, как всегда приветливо улыбнувшись, впустил его к себе. Уилл неуверенно потоптался на месте, наблюдая, как грациозно Ганнибал присаживается в кресло для общения с пациентами, и, впервые за время их общения, прошёл и сел напротив в точно такое же кресло.</p>
<p>Они больше не пара, а пациент и психиатр.</p>
<p>Уилл тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать болезненные мысли, и, посмотрев Ганнибалу в глаза, почувствовал пугающий холод. Тот выглядел абсолютно спокойным, уверенным и лишь немного смущённым, но всё это снова показалось Уиллу ненастоящим. Он вспомнил первое впечатление от доктора Лектера, почти забытое и погребённое под заботой и пониманием, и по-настоящему растерялся, не зная что думать.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, Уилл, — по-доброму поздоровался Ганнибал, беря в руки чёрный блокнот и открывая его на первой странице. — Я думаю, прежде чем мы начнём профессиональное общение, нам нужно обсудить наше личное. Согласен?</p>
<p>— Давай обсудим, — злобно хмыкнул профайлер, внимательно рассматривая своего нового врача. — Я так понял, что если что-то личное и было, то нам следует об этом забыть.</p>
<p>— Не будь таким поспешным, — мягко сказал Лектер, вставая, протягивая ему лист бумаги и возвращаясь на своё место. — Ты постоянно ошибаешься насчёт меня. С одной стороны, это приятно, оставаться закрытым и загадочным для такого эмпата как ты, но всё-таки мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты больше доверял мне, чем смотрел с подозрением.</p>
<p>— Я ещё ничего не сказал, — стыдливо опустил глаза Уилл, упираясь взглядом в бумагу. — Что это? Фальшивый отчёт о том, что я здоров и пригоден к работе?</p>
<p>— Он не фальшивый, — улыбнулся Ганнибал, медленно забрасывая ногу на ногу и усаживаясь поудобнее. — Может он и основан на личных выводах, а не на наших долгих разговорах как врача и пациента, но я считаю, что ты можешь спокойно вернуться к Джеку и продолжить начатое.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Уилл глупо вчитывался в текст, стараясь его понять, но потом быстро отбросил отчёт на столик и наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени. Они встретились глазами, и Грэм неосознанно потянулся к нему.</p>
<p>— И? Я ничего не понимаю. Это всё? Наша игра в доктора закончена? Тебя попросили провести разовое обследование или стать моим психиатром на постоянку?</p>
<p>Ганнибал медленно моргнул, оставаясь пустым и безэмоциональным, и, слабо улыбнувшись, опустил взгляд.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь я этого хотел? — тихо спросил доктор Лектер, поджимая губы. — Я подписал бумагу о неразглашении, о согласии работать в команде Джека Кроуфорда, о своего рода подчинении его приказам, и после того, как ты отказался говорить с мисс Блум, я не мог отвертеться, не вызвав подозрения. Мне было велено провести обследование твоего психического состояния, вернуть тебя в команду и провести полный курс терапии, а это около трёх месяцев.</p>
<p>— Понятно, — нервно рассмеялся Уилл, откидываясь обратно на спинку кресла и вцепляясь пальцами в подлокотники. — Тогда давай приступим. Хочешь знать, что я испытывал, когда стрелял в Луизу? Особенно теперь, когда узнал, что она была накачена каким-то наркотиком, который сделал из неё послушную собачонку? Сменился ли мой гнев на страх, что я не оборонялся, а просто убил невинного человека? Тебе это интересно?</p>
<p>— Ты злишься, Уилл, — слегка улыбнулся Ганнибал, не сводя с него глаз, — но на что? На кого направлено твоё раздражение? На меня?</p>
<p>— Ты здесь ни при чём, — отмахнулся профайлер, вскакивая на ноги, но тут же садясь обратно. — На Ворона, но не на того, что благородно сидит сейчас в психушке, покаянно неся свой крест, а на настоящего Ворона, свободно разгуливающего на свободе и продолжающего убивать и пытать девушек.</p>
<p>— О чём ты говоришь? — по-настоящему удивился доктор Лектер, откладывая блокнот в сторону. — Ты считаешь, что мистер Браун взял чужую вину на себя?</p>
<p>— Ах да, ты же не в курсе, — хмыкнул Уилл, начиная откровенно скалиться. — Раньше мешало неразглашение, но всё равно это скоро станет всем известно. Да, после общения с Вороном я понял, что он не виноват, и хотя я поделился этим только с Джеком, его команда уже начала копать в том направлении. Поднимается документация, Беверли роет под прошлое Брауна, а то, что знают трое, знают все. Как только выяснится, что кроме слов и оклеветания самого себя у ФБР на Ворона ничего нет, поднимется настоящая буря, которая посносит головы всему руководству. Именно поэтому Джек такой нервный, как только всплывёт правда, или мы предоставим общественности настоящего маньяка, или нам всем конец. Я должен поймать настоящего Ворона, иначе просто нельзя.</p>
<p>— Ты меня сейчас немного шокировал, — потерянно пробормотал Ганнибал, вставая на ноги, подходя к столу и начиная поправлять на нём бумаги. — Я общался с мистером Брауном, Фредерик Чилтон организовывал нам сеанс, но я ничего такого не заметил. И кого же вы теперь ищите?</p>
<p>Уилл тоже вылез из дурацкого кресла, которое морально давило на его психику, подошёл к Лектеру и встал рядом с ним.</p>
<p>— Мы ищем того, кто уже двадцать пять лет неспешно играет с ФБР, выставляя их и всю их систему правосудия дураками.</p>
<p>— Дураками? Но зачем ему это? Что это за игра, если даже зрители не понимают, что с ними играют?</p>
<p>— А ему не нужны зрители, — рассмеялся Уилл, присаживаясь на стол и заглядывая Ганнибалу в глаза. — Он способен наслаждаться своей игрой и в одиночестве. У него и так полно дел, он очень разносторонний человек, человек мысли, как ты и Беделия дю Морье, и ему совсем не скучно. Сроки не имеют значения, люди тоже, какая-то его игра длится уже двадцать лет, а какая-то началась и закончилась, как например с Луизой Шеппард.</p>
<p>— Это звучит очень страшно, — усмехнулся доктор Лектер, не отрывая глаз от лица профайлера. — Ты так не считаешь?</p>
<p>— Для меня это звучит грустно.</p>
<p>— Ты так хорошо его видишь? — тихо спросил Ганнибал.</p>
<p>— Так же хорошо, как и тебя сейчас, — тихо ответил Уилл, не выдерживая и утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. — У него нет лица, он наполнен фальшивыми эмоциями, он чужой среди своих и свой среди чужих, и так глубоко одинок, что не в состоянии этого понять. Можно подумать, что его недолюбили в детстве, с ним не доиграли, у него отняли что-то дорогое, но это не так. Он пустой, как барабан, как зеркало, он легко отражает, поглощает, передаёт любые выражения лиц и копирует эмоции, но сам он их не испытывает. Его может затронуть уважение к кому-то, он всё-таки не хотел, чтобы мисс дю Морье страдала, и дал ей обезболивающее, он может испытывать даже жалость, но она почти всегда логична, не исходит от сердца, а является плодом умозаключений, новых игр или возможной мести.</p>
<p>— Он похож на тебя, — прошептал Ганнибал, обнимая его за талию и аккуратно прижимая к себе. — Ты тоже отражаешь чужие эмоции, ведь только мой интерес к тебе вызвал ответную реакцию. Тебя тоже не особо занимают окружающие. Разве нет?</p>
<p>— Нет, — выдохнул Уилл, притискиваясь к нему сильнее. — Ты сразу заинтересовал меня, с нашей первой встречи…</p>
<p>— Лишь потому, что я сам смотрел на тебя с восхищением, — тихо рассмеялся доктор Лектер, аккуратно отстраняя от себя Грэма и отходя в сторону. — Прости, Уилл, мы не должны больше так себя вести, иначе, если всё это всплывёт, я потеряю репутацию и практику, а тебя так и не допустят к работе, отправив к другому специалисту.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю, — быстро покивал головой профайлер, нелепо топчась на месте, — просто я хотел убедиться…</p>
<p>— Ничего не изменилось, — тут же перебил его Ганнибал, снова садясь в кресло и начиная поспешно заполнять пустой блокнот. — Я повторюсь, ты постоянно ошибаешься насчёт меня. Ты мне нравишься, Уилл, очень, и я не хочу отказываться от будущего, которое сам себе напридумывал. Никто не может запретить нам дружить и общаться вне этого кабинета, но я должен предоставлять отчёты Джеку о наших беседах.</p>
<p>— Мы будем мутить по-тихому? — хихикнул Грэм, возвращаясь на своё место.</p>
<p>— Прозвучало ужасно, но да, — загадочно улыбнулся Лектер, бросая на него быстрый взгляд и продолжая писать. — У нас ещё ничего не было, чтобы что-то потерять, но я сразу не собирался мгновенно разрывать нашу связь. Ты ведь не против некоторых сложностей?</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Ну и отлично. Я подписал бумаги об оказании помощи в составлении портрета подражателя, но кажется, ты знаешь о нём намного больше всех остальных.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, ты не успеешь его составить, так как очень скоро мы узнаем его имя, — довольно рассмеялся Уилл, забирая отчёт со столика и пряча его в карман. — Я придумал план, при котором личность Брауна перестанет быть секретом, что очень быстро выведет нас и на его подражателя.</p>
<p>Ганнибал оторвался от писанины, поднимая на него заинтересованный взгляд, и, улыбнувшись краешком губ, медленно захлопнул блокнот.</p>
<p>— Что ты придумал? — вкрадчиво спросил доктор Лектер.</p>
<p>— Небольшую хитрость, но пока не могу тебе о ней рассказать до обсуждения этого с Джеком.</p>
<p>— Ясно, — быстро кивнул Ганнибал, бросая взгляд на часы и легко поднимаясь на ноги. — У тебя есть планы на вечер? Можем поужинать у меня, если хочешь.</p>
<p>— С удовольствием, — с облегчением ответил Уилл, не сводя глаз со своего нового доктора. — Если честно, я думал ты меня сразу бросишь, как только врачебная этика даст о себе знать.</p>
<p>Ганнибал укоризненно покачал головой и вернулся к своему рабочему столу.</p>
<p>— Я так и подумал, как только увидел тебя таким сосредоточенным и даже причёсанным, — весело ответил доктор Лектер, начиная наводить порядок в бумагах. — Ты выглядел так, как будто пришёл выслушать приговор о пожизненном заключении и даже был к этому готов. Я хочу напомнить тебе, что секс для меня ничего не значит.</p>
<p>— Совсем ничего? — чувствуя почему-то задетым, удивлённо спросил Уилл. — Тебе нравится играть в одни ворота?</p>
<p>— Господи, конечно, нет, — искренне рассмеялся Ганнибал. — Мастурбация естественный процесс для любого мужчины, тем более одинокого, но я лучше проведу всю ночь, беседуя с тобой, чем с тем, к кому не испытываю никаких чувств.</p>
<p>— Как много у тебя было партнёров?</p>
<p>— Не так уж и много, как ты думаешь, я очень избирательный.</p>
<p>— Поэтому ты выбрал меня? Не очень умное решение, учитывая, что мне неуютно даже с самим собой. Я доставлю тебе проблемы, которые и так уже начались.</p>
<p>— А если мне это нравится? — с вызовом спросил Ганнибал, доставая пальто из шкафа и начиная одеваться. — С чего ты решил что то, что достаётся легко, лучше, чем то, за что придётся побороться? Чем доступнее вещь, тем меньше ей цена.</p>
<p>— Какое-то торгово-договорное умозаключение, — фыркнул Уилл, поднимаясь на ноги и беря свою куртку с кушетки. — Мне тяжело тебя понять, как будто ты говоришь то, что я хочу услышать, а не то, что думаешь, и именно поэтому я в постоянных сомнениях. Мне кажется, что тебе от меня что-то нужно, что ты от меня чего-то ждёшь, а я не знаю чего.</p>
<p>Ганнибал остановился в двух шагах от выхода и медленно повернулся к Грэму, который тоже замер под его задумчивым взглядом. Долгую минуту Лектер обдумывал его слова, не моргая и почти не дыша, потом шагнул вперёд, взял за руку и заглянул в глаза.</p>
<p>— Всё это время мы говорили о сексе? — ласково спросил Ганнибал, стискивая его пальцы. — Ты готов лечь со мной в постель?</p>
<p>— Что? Нет, я не знаю, — вздрогнул Уилл, хватая его за другую руку. — Просто я не понимаю…</p>
<p>— Не понимаешь? — немного нахмурился доктор Лектер, наклоняясь вперёд. — Тебе кажется подозрительным, что я не тащу тебя в кровать? Я веду себя как-то не так? Я должен лапать тебя и постоянно домогаться?</p>
<p>— Да нет же, — мотнул головой Грэм, начиная нервничать. — Я сам не хочу всей этой таинственности и скрытности, но мы же сейчас одни, а ты как будто не расстроен всем этим.</p>
<p>— Уилл, прости, я не хотел, чтобы ты так думал, — прошептал Ганнибал, обнимая его за плечи и прижимая к себе. — Мы так мало поговорили, но я знаю, ты так же как я понял послание подражателя. Ты ведь всё понял, Уилл?</p>
<p>— Да, это было несложно, — нервно хихикнул профайлер, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. — Если мы не хотим продолжения смертей, не хотим увидеть племянницу мэра, чёрт, я даже не помню, как её зовут, такой же безумной и изувеченной как Луиза, мы должны признать свою вину и выпустить Ворона на волю.</p>
<p>— Выпустить из клетки, в которую тот добровольно себя заточил, — поддакнул ему Лектер, аккуратно целуя в висок. — Ты был прав, он играет. Может ему впервые скучно, или он устал ждать, когда ФБР перестанет быть слепыми, игнорируя правду, лежащую на поверхности, никто не знает, что им движет, но он точно хочет, чтобы ты довёл это дело до конца. Я не хочу отвлекать тебя от этого, подвергать новой опасности и рисковать твоей жизнью, а просто буду рядом до тех пор, пока всё это не закончится.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — шепнул Уилл. — Спасибо, что не сердишься из-за того, что со мной всё так сложно.</p>
<p>Ганнибал погладил его по голове, отстранился и почти невесомо коснулся левого плеча.</p>
<p>— Ты так сурово выглядел, что я даже побоялся спросить о твоём здоровье. Как твоя рана? Беспокоит? Есть боли или кровотечения? Ты сам делал перевязку?</p>
<p>— Ничего я не делал, — смутился профайлер, виновато моргнув. — Я весь день думал обо всём подряд, кроме этого дурацкого плеча.</p>
<p>— Тогда поехали ко мне, я тебе накормлю и перебинтую, — строго сказал Ганнибал, беря его за руку и ведя за собой. — У меня замариновано мясо в холодильнике, и на этот раз я приготовлю быстрее.</p>
<p>Уилл позволил вывести себя на улицу, подождал, пока Лектер закроет офис, как-то глупо надеясь, что тот снова заведёт его в темноту и поцелует, но они лишь разошлись по машинам и поехали к нему домой. Всю дорогу он чувствовал беспокойство, но никак не мог понять его причину.</p>
<p>Ганнибал сказал ему то, что он сам ещё смутно осознавал, и странный образ подражателя постоянно менялся и распадался у него в голове. Уилл — эмпат, человек, который чувствует и понимает эмоции, которые испытывает маньяк, совершая преступление, но ведь подражатель их не испытывает. Нет ничего, он пуст и спокойно наполняет себя всем, чем захочет, и также спокойно от всего избавляется. Луиза пришла в его дом, чтобы Уилл увидел, как многое ему подвластно. Она пришла напомнить, как легко стать жертвой, если не делать то, чего от тебя ждут. Именно Луиза принесла в его дом эмоции: злость, ненависть и раздражение, и Уилл должен поторопиться, если больше не хочет испытать это на себе или на тех, кто ему дорог.</p>
<p>Как только они неофициально начали искать доказательства невиновности Роберта Брауна, как только версия Уилла была принята и поддержана, пробил гонг, и от них ждали ход. Да, это игра, и теперь они должны передвинуть фишки на этом игровом поле.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>